The return of Wilson!
by M273252
Summary: This is just another thought I had about how they could bring Will back, All characters belong to Days of our lives.
1. Chapter 1

Clyde Weston is dead, Victor Kiriakis is told over the phone by Rafe.  
That's good news Rafe, Victor tells him as he hangs up.  
Victor thinks a moment.  
Victor picks up the phone and dials Sonny.  
Sonny you can come home it's safe, he's dead, Victor tells him over the phone.

A few hours later.  
Sonny stares out the window of the Titan jet that's taking him home to Salem.  
Thank god this trip home isn't like the last one I made, he thinks.  
Sonny thinks back and remembers the unhappy trip.  
Will has been murdered Uncle Vic had told me on the phone over eight months ago, Sonny remembers with a tear running down his face.  
Well this trip home I have a huge surprise for my family and friends, he thinks as he looks over at the seat next to him and smiles.

Sleeping in that seat is Will Horton, Sonny's husband.  
I still can't believe it even after all the months we spent together in Paris, I can't believe I got the love of my life back, Sonny thinks with another tear running down his face, this time from joy.

The phone next to Sonny rings and Sonny answers it.  
Mr. Kiriakis we'll be landing in Salem in a few minutes, your Uncle has a car and driver waiting for you, the pilot tells him.  
Sonny looks over at Will sleeping and smiles.  
Babe you need to wake up now, were landing, Sonny tells his husband as he gently caresses his face.  
Will opens his eyes and smiles at Sonny.

Sonny did you call and tell anyone about me, Will asks him?  
No babe, I know I should have, but I just couldn't, not over the phone, news like this has to be shared in person, Sonny tells Will.  
Everyone is going to be shocked when they see me after thinking I was dead, Will remarks to Sonny sounding a bit worried.  
Don't worry everyone is going to be happy when they see you, Sonny tells Will.  
I know Sonny but I dread all the questions people are going to ask, I wish we could just get it over with all at once telling everyone, Will tells Sonny.  
Sonny maybe by now everyone knows I alive, Will suggests to him sounding hopeful.  
I doubt it babe, if they did we'd have heard from someone by now, I guess Uncle Vic decided to let us tell everyone ourselves, Sonny replies to Will.

Sonny reaches over and takes Will's hand.  
I still can't believe you're here Will; I thought I lost you, Sonny tells Will as he leans over and kisses him.  
Well we have your Uncle and Stefano to thank for it, if they hadn't had me injected with that serum, I wouldn't be alive now, Will tells Sonny.  
I know babe, Sonny replies to Will.  
Will, have you wondered why they did this, I mean I know why Uncle Vic did this, but Stefano's motives still baffles me, Sonny tells Will.  
Well with Stefano dead now, I guess we'll never know why Sonny, Will replies.

Well the main thing now is to decide on how to tell everyone, I think your right about telling everyone all at once, Sonny tells Will.  
Where should we break the happy news to our family and friends at the mansion or maybe at Club TBD, Sonny asks Will?  
I think Club TBD would be the best choice Sonny, Will replies.  
OK babe then I'm sending out a text message to everyone asking them to meet us at the Club in about an hour, Sonny tells Will.  
After the plane lands Sonny and Will are met by the car sent by Victor.  
Where to sir, the driver asks Sonny?  
Take us to Club TBD, Sonny replies to the driver.  
Very good sir, the driver replies to Sonny.

Sonny takes Will's hand and kisses it as they get close to the club.  
Sonny are you as nervous as I am, Will asks him?  
A little, but remember they're all our family and friends, and they love both of us, Sonny reminds Will as he holds his hand.  
I know that Sonny, I'm just worried after the shock wears off about all the questions that they're going to ask us, Will replies to Sonny.  
Well were just going to tell them everything we know, Sonny replies to Will.  
Should we tell them about the drugging too, Will asks Sonny?  
Yes babe we have to, I want everyone to know that what you did was not your fault, Sonny replies kissing Will.

Meanwhile at Club TBD.  
Does anyone know why Sonny came back to Salem, and what his big surprise could be, Lucas asks everyone?  
I don't know, do you Justin, Adrienne asks him?  
No I spoke to him the day before yesterday and he never mentioned coming back to Salem, Justin replies to Adrienne.  
Chad did he say anything to you the last time you spoke to him, Lucas asks him?  
No, but the last time I spoke to him is when I sold him my share of the club, and that was a few months ago, he said nothing about coming home then, Chad replies to Lucas.

Lucas where's Sami, Abby asks him?  
I don't know, Lucas replies to Abby.  
She was still looking for EJ the last time I spoke to her, Marlena tells everyone.  
How long ago was that, Kate asks Marlena?  
I spoke to Sami right after Eric was sent to jail, Marlena replies sounding upset.  
I don't understand how Sami could possible believe that EJ's alive, Kate remarks.  
Because he's a DiMera, and ever time you think one of them is dead they pop up again, hell I still expect to see Stefano again, Rafe replies to Kate.

Maggie where is Uncle Victor, Justin asks her?  
Your Uncle said he couldn't be here, but insisted I come, Maggie replies to Justin confused.  
That's odd considering how much Victor loves Sonny, Adrienne remarks to Maggie.

Well Victor has been acting a bit secretive lately, Maggie tells Adrienne.  
Secretive how, Rafe asks Maggie curious?  
He's been making and receiving a lot of phone calls, far more then usual, Maggie tells Rafe.  
It's probably just a big business deal he's working on, Justin tells Maggie and Rafe.  
When did he start becoming so secretive, Rafe asks Maggie.  
It was right after Wi, it was in October, Maggie replies to Rafe.

Hey I heard a car pull up outside, maybe its Sonny and we'll get some answers, JJ tells everyone.  
I hope it is him, little Ari has missed him a lot, Gabi says as she looks at her daughter and smiles.

Well babe this is it, Sonny tells Will as they get out of the car.  
I'll go in first, Sonny tells Will after he kisses him.  
Sonny opens the door and walks into the club with a big smile on his face.  
I'm glad to see everyone came at such short notice, thank you, Sonny tells them all.  
Sonny we're so happy to see you, but why did you want us to meet you here, Lucas asks him?  
Well because I brought someone home with me Lucas, someone we all love and have missed and thought we lost forever, Sonny replies as he opens the doors.

Will walks into the club and everyone falls silent for a moment shocked and speechless, Will just smiles and says hi to everyone and waves and then takes Sonny hand.  
He's alive, WILL IS ALIVE, Sonny announces to everyone in the stunned room with tears of joy running down his face.  
WILL, several people call out shocked as they look at him.  
Will, SON, Lucas shouts out as he runs to his son and hugs him with tears of joy streaming down his face.

Will, Abby cries out thrilled as she too runs to Will and hugs him.  
Daddy, Ari calls out to Will as she reaches out for him all excited.  
Da da Ari yells out to Sonny.

Will runs and takes Ari from a still stunned Gabi and hugs and kisses her, Sonny comes over and he kisses Ari in Will's arms.  
Ari, daddy has missed you so much, Will tells her crying.  
Daddy came home from the cwouds, Ari asks Will?  
Yes baby, daddy came home, Will replies kissing here again.  
Meanwhile the realization that Will is alive and home sinks in to everyone at the Club and they all descend on Will and Sonny.  
Everyone takes turns kissing, hugging or warmly shaking Will's hand and welcoming him home.

Then the questions start.  
Sonny, I don't understand it, how is Will still alive, Chad asks him?  
Ben strangled him to death and I found his body in the apartment, Gabi tells Sonny as she looks at Will.  
Will, I don't understand how can you be alive, your mother and I saw your body in the morgue, Lucas asks him?  
Sonny looks at Will for a moment and realizes how overwhelmed his husband is at all the questions.

Sonny puts his hands up to signal everyone to listen to him.  
OK I'll tell you what Will and I know about how this miracle happened, Uncle Victor and Stefano believe it or not worked together to make it possible, Sonny tells them.  
Stefano had Will injected with a drug, what it is or what it's called I don't know, Sonny tells everyone.

Anyway after Will was injected, they had him sent to a Dr that works for Uncle Vic who attended to Will's injuries, Will remained in a coma for over a month, after he finally woke up Uncle Vic called me and told me about Will, Uncle Vic was worried about Clyde Weston finding out Will was alive, so he decided no one else should know about Will for the time being, so he had him moved to Paris, Sonny explains to everyone.  
Last night, Victor called Sonny and I and said we could finally come home, Will tells everyone as he takes Sonny's hand.

I never thought I'd ever feel grateful to Victor Kiriakis or Stefano DiMera, but I do now, Lucas tells Will and Sonny.  
Lucas sees that Sonny and Will are holding hands.  
So you and Sonny are back together Will, Lucas asks his son?  
Yes dad we are, I guess I should also tell everyone why Victor was so worried about Clyde Weston finding out I was alive, it seems he was secretly testing a drug he stole from Stefano on me, Will tells everyone.

The drug he was giving Will affected his judgment and reasoning, which is why he did the things he did, Sonny explains to everyone.  
So then his cheating on you was not his fault, Adrienne asks Sonny?  
No mom it wasn't, Sonny replies to Adrienne.

So that bastard used my son as a guinea pig, Lucas yells out in anger?  
Yes dad he did, Will replies to Lucas.

How was he administering the drug to you, Justin asks Will?  
Well Justin, he must have given me the first dose of the drug here in what ever I was drinking, then after that he was adding it to the sports supplement I take after working out, Will tells Justin and everyone else.  
When did he start drugging you Will, do you know, Justin asks him?  
Dad we think it happened sometime between Will's article on his mom and when EJ died, Sonny tells Justin.  
Apparently it took the drug time to build up in my system , the longer I took it the worse I acted, Will tells Justin and everyone.  
But why you Will, Adrienne asks him?  
Apparently he picked me out at random, after he stole the drug he wanted to test it and he saw a opportunity to test it on me so he took it, Will replies to Justin.

How long have you two know about this, Adrienne asks Will and Sonny?  
Sonny and I had no idea I was being drugged until Victor told us about it while we were in Paris, Will replies to Adrienne.  
Apparently the Dr discovered an unknown substance in Will's system when he began to work on him, but he had no idea what it was until Stefano saw the blood test results and identified it to Uncle Vic and him, Sonny tells everyone.  
Why would Stefano have a drug like that, Adrienne asks Chad?  
I don't know Adrienne, but with my father it had to be for something sinister, Chad replies shaking his head.  
Are there any lasting effects from the drug, Lucas asks Will?  
No dad, Will replies to Lucas.

So what are you two planing to do now, I hope you plan to stay in Salem, Marlena asks Will and Sonny?  
We do Grandma, Will replies to Marlena.  
We're home for good, we're planing to buy a house and then give Ari some brothers or sisters, Sonny tells everyone.

Well I guess I know why Victor didn't come here with me, Maggie announces to everyone.  
Aunt Maggie try not to be too upset with Uncle Vic, I don't think he knew how to tell everyone about Will either, it took Will and I awhile to decide on how to break the news, Sonny tells her.  
He's right Maggie, Victor probably didn't want to face all the questions we've all been asking, Adrienne tells Maggie.

Sonny how do you feel about everything that's happened, do you feel angry at Victor for not telling you what he was doing, Adrienne asks her son?  
No mom I don't, he didn't know if the serum would work on Will and didn't want to get my hopes up, that's why he didn't tell me until Will was awake and he knew he would recover, Sonny tells Adrienne.  
To be honest mom I'm the one who feels guilty because I didn't realize something was wrong with Will, Sonny tells everyone.  
Sonny it's in our past, we're home to start fresh and to leave the past behind us, Will tells him pulling him into a passionate kiss.

While Will and Sonny are kissing, Paul Norita walks in the club and is stunned when he sees Will alive.


	2. Chapter 2

At Club TBD.  
Will and Sonny kiss as, Paul Norita walks in.  
Will, Paul yells out shocked!  
Sonny and Will both turn to face Paul.

Hello Paul, Will says offering his hand.  
Will you're alive, HOW, HOW CAN YOU BE, Paul asks him shocked?  
It's a long story Paul, Will replies.  
Sonny you and Will are back together, Paul asks him sounding disappointed?  
Yes Paul we are, Sonny replies as he puts his arm around Will.  
After everything he did, you took him back, Paul yells at Sonny.  
Sonny just because he's alive doesn't mean you have to stay with him, Paul tells him.  
Paul I love him, he's the love of my life, Sonny replies with his arm around Will's shoulders.  
Paul gets a hurt look on his face.

Paul runs out of the club and runs to the park.  
I thought he was back for me, how can Will be alive, Paul thinks as he sits on a bench.  
Paul, Sonny calls after him, I'm sorry this is such a shock to you.  
I thought you came back to Salem so we could be together, I waited for you, I didn't know Will had somehow survived the attack on him, Paul replies to Sonny.  
Paul, I'm sorry if my being here is hurting you, Sonny and I had no idea you would be at the club, Will tells him.

Sonny how can you forgive Will for everything he did to you, Paul asks looking up at him?  
Paul, Will wasn't responsible for what he did, Sonny replies to him.  
He wasn't and who was, who has he blamed for his cheating on you, ME I suppose, Paul asks Sonny angry?  
Paul, Will didn't blame anyone, but it wasn't his fault that he cheated on me, it happened because Clyde Weston was drugging him, Sonny tells Paul.  
Paul looks at Sonny shocked and in disbelief.  
It's true Paul, Clyde was using me as a guinea pig for a drug he stole from the DiMera's, Will tells him.  
A drug, and you believe that Sonny, Paul asks him?  
Its just another one of Will's lies, he probably faked his death just to get you back, Paul adds getting up from the bench and getting into Will's face.  
Paul he was drugged, the blood tests done on Will after the attack proved it, and as to his faking his death, he's alive because of another of Stefano's drugs that saved his life after Ben crushed his throat, Will has many scars on his neck to prove it, Sonny tells him.  
I see, well then I guess all is forgiven, Paul says as he walks away from Sonny and Will.  
Paul, Sonny calls out.  
Will and Sonny run after Paul.  
Paul please neither of us wanted to hurt you, Will tells Paul after he catches up to him.  
Oh that's rich Will after everything you did to me, after you blackmailed my mother, Paul yells angrily at Will.  
Paul I just got done explaining why Will did what he did to you, Sonny replies sound annoyed.  
Paul starts to walk away but then turns in anger and punches Will knocking him off his feet.

Sonny lunges toward Paul ready to hit him back.  
Will jumps up and gets in between Paul and Sonny.  
How dare you hit my husband, Sonny yells at Paul with anger in his voice.  
Will separates both men before a fight ensues.  
Paul for the last time, Will wasn't responsible for any of that, the drug was, Sonny yells at him.  
Yeah drugged, that's just so convenient for the little whore, Paul replies to Sonny.  
I won't have you calling my husband that, Sonny yells at Paul.  
Sonny moves toward Paul ready to hit him, but Will grabs him and holds him back.  
Sonny don't please, Paul has every right to be angry, maybe we should just leave him alone, Will suggests as he takes Sonny's hand and leads him back to Club TBD.

Will and Sonny return to Club TBD and Will wipes the blood off his mouth from where Paul hit him before they go in.  
Lucas approaches Will and Sonny and sees Will's face but before he can ask what happened Will signals him not to.  
Sonny goes off to the bar to get Will some ice for his face when everyone hears a loud crash as Sonny throws an empty bottle to the floor behind the bar.  
Will, Adrienne and Justin run to the bar.  
Sonny what's wrong, what happened to Will's face, Adrienne asks him after she looks at Will.  
Son did Paul hit Will is that why you're so angry, Justin asks Sonny?  
Yes dad he did and he called him a whore, I would have decked him if Will hadn't stopped me, Sonny tells Justin.  
Sonny please let it go, Paul was angry and hurt, Will tells him.

Sonny this is a happy day, we got Will back don't let Paul Norita spoil it, just let it go, Adrienne tells him.  
Mom I can't just let it go, he insulted and assaulted my husband, Sonny replies as he throws another bottle.  
Sonny calm down my face will be OK in a few days, Will tell him.  
Will your face is turning black and blue and you have some blood on your shirt, Paul had no right to hit you, Sonny tells him.  
Sonny please, forget it and let's enjoy being home and seeing the people we love, come on please, Will tells him holding out his hand.  
Sonny please, Will adds with his hand still out.

Sonny takes a deep breath and then takes Will's hand and they return to the impromptu welcome home party.  
Adrienne and Justin hug their son and then Will.  
Adrienne mouths Thank You to Will, as she hugs Sonny.  
Sonny retrieves the ice he had wrapped in a towel before he threw the first bottle and gives it to Will.

Lucas leads Will away from Sonny, Adrienne and Justin.  
Will what the hell happened, your face, Lucas asks his son, as he looks him over?  
Paul decked me dad, Will replies to Lucas as he holds the ice up to his face.  
Lucas becomes very angry and tries to leave the club but Will stops him.  
Dad leave it alone please, it's between Paul and I, Will tells Lucas.  
Lucas looks at Sonny who he can see is angry too.  
So I guess that's why Sonny just threw 2 bottles, Lucas asks Will?  
Yes dad it is, he's angry with Paul, if I hadn't stopped him he would have beaten Paul up, Will tells Lucas.  
I don't blame him; I want to beat the creep up to, Lucas replies to Will.  
Dad, don't please just leave Paul alone, he'll calm down, right now he's just upset and disappointed, Will tells Lucas.  
Disappointed, WHY Will, Lucas asks his son?  
Paul thought Sonny came home to be with him, he didn't know I was alive, Will tells Lucas.

Sonny joins Will and Lucas.  
Will looks at his dad and husband concerned for what they might do to Paul.  
OK I'm going to say this once, neither of you is to do anything to Paul, DO YOU BOTH UNDERSTAND ME, Will asks Sonny and Lucas?  
But babe he had no right to hit you or to call you names, Sonny replies in protest to Will.  
Sonny do you love me, Will asks him?  
Yes babe you know I do, Sonny replies.  
Then do this for me please, leave Paul Norita alone, Will tells him.  
And dad that goes for you too, Will adds.  
OK Will, Lucas replies.  
All right babe, I promise, pinky swear, Sonny tells Will as they lock pinky's.

Will, where are you and Sonny going to stay till you find a house, Lucas asks him changing the subject?  
Well I guess at the Kiriakis Mansion for the time being dad, Will replies.  
Sonny make sure that Uncle of you're goes easy on my son, he's been thru enough, Lucas tells Sonny.  
Don't worry Lucas, since Uncle Vic found out what Clyde Weston was doing to Will, and the effect it had on him, he's been fine toward him, mater of fact he treats him like one of the family, Sonny tells Lucas.  
So dad don't worry about me, I'll be fine, Will tells him.  
I'm your dad I can't help but worry about you Will, I love you, Lucas tells Will as he hugs him.  
I know dad and I love you to and I've missed you, Will tells Lucas.  
Will, Sonny how about we have lunch tomorrow and we can get caught up, Lucas asks them.  
Sounds great dad, Will replies after Sonny nods OK to him.

Will and Sonny mingle with the rest of their friends and family.  
I wonder where Brady is, Will asks Sonny?  
I sent him the text, maybe he changed phones, Sonny tells Will.  
Maybe, Will replies to Sonny.

Kate meanwhile sits at a table fuming after hearing what Paul did to Will.  
She pulls out her phone and texts Paul YOUR FIRED!


	3. Chapter 3

Kate pulls out her phone and texts Paul YOUR FIRED!

Will you should call your brother and sisters and let them know about your being back, Lucas tells him.  
I already called mom, but she didn't answer, but I did leave her a message for her to call me on Sonny's phone, Will tells Lucas.  
Babe she's going to think its a crank call, I mean she thinks your dead after all, Sonny tells Will.  
No she won't Sonny because I told her something only she and I would know in the message I left, Will tells Sonny laughing with a mischievous look in his eyes.  
Babe, come one what is it you told her, Sonny asks Will tickling him?  
OK Sonny, Will replies as he whispers something into his ear.  
William Robert Kiriakis Horton, you are a bad man, Sonny tells Will Laughing.  
But I still love you very very much, Sonny tells Will as he kisses him passionately.  
Do we want to know what Will told his mom, Justin asks Adrienne?  
NO, I can imagine what it is, Adrienne replies to Justin leading him away and laughing.

Sonny's phone rings as if on cue and it's Sami.  
Hello Sami, yes it was really him, yes he's right here next to me, Sonny tells her as he hands Will his phone.  
Will, I can't believe it, your alive, you really are, this is the best thing that's ever happened to me next to your birth, I have my eldest son back, Sami yells to him in excitement over the phone.  
Hi Mom, it's good to hear your voice, Will replies.  
Will are you all right, Sami asks him?  
Yes, I'm fine now, Will replies to Sami.  
Will, how, I mean how are you alive, Sami asks her son?  
You have Victor and Stefano to thank for it mom, Will tells Sami.  
Will, you and Sonny are together again, for good I hope, Sami asks Will?  
Yes mom we are, Will tells her as he gives Sonny a quick peck on the lips.

Mom are the kids there, Will asks Sami?  
Yes, Sami replies excited.  
Could I talk to them, I really miss them, Will tells her.

Will listens as his mom calls his brother to the phone.  
Johnny come over here and talk to your older brother, Sami tells him.  
Mom is it Will, is he, is Will alive, Johnny asks his mom excited?  
Yes he sure is, Sami tells Johnny.  
Will, Johnny shouts excited into the phone.  
Hi little brother, Will replies.  
Will it's really you, you're alive, Johnny yells out excited again.  
It's him, it's really him our brother is alive, Will hears his brother yell to their sisters.  
Sonny moves close to the phone to hear Will's siblings yell in excitement over his being alive.  
Will spends almost a hour talking with his brother and his sisters.  
They all miss him as much as he misses them.  
Listen guys I love you all so much, and I can't wait to see you all, Will tells them all with tears in his eyes.

Sami gets back on the phone to tell Will something.  
Will it may be awhile until we can come home to Salem, Sami warns Will.  
How come mom, Will asks sounding disappointed?  
I'm sorry, we just can't right now, Sami tells Will.

How about if Sonny and I come and visit you then, Will asks Sami?  
Will you can't for now, and I also can't tell you where we are, Sami tells Will.  
Mom what have you done, that you can't come back to Salem, Will asks her?  
Now what makes you think I did anything Will, Sami replies to him sounding annoyed?  
Because I'm your son and I know you, Will replies to Sami sounding just as annoyed as she did to him.

OK Will, I have a situation with Andre DiMera's, Sami tells Will.  
You know what Mom, don't tell me anymore, after everything that Sonny and I have been thru, getting pulled into one of your dramas is the last thing we need to do, Will tells Sami sounding very angry.  
Will, we shouldn't be fighting, this is a happy day, Sami tells him.  
You're right Mom, look just tell the kids I love them all OK, and Mom I love you too, Will tells her as he hangs up.

What's up babe, Sonny asks Will concerned with how heated his call with his mom was getting?  
My mom can't come back to Salem because of some drama she started with the DiMera's, Will replies to Sonny taking a drink.  
I told her I love her and the kids, but I can't let us get sucked into what ever mess she's involved in with the DiMera's, Will tells Sonny.  
That's good Will, Adrienne tells him as she walks over.  
Mom please stay out of it, Sonny tells Adrienne giving her a angry look.

Will puts down his drink and turns to face Sonny and takes his hands.  
Sonny, look I know you never really understood my relationship with my mom, and I know you want peace between us, but really did you want to get involved in the drama of another Samantha Brady scheme, Will asks Sonny?

Sonny, listen to Will please, you boys have been thru enough, you don't need to get involved with Will's mom, Adrienne tells Sonny.  
OK fine, I just thought that with his being alive and all, that it was a new beginning for all of us including Sami, Sonny tells Adrienne.  
Sonny unfortunately some things will never change, and my relationship with my mom is one of them, Will tells Sonny.  
Or hers with anyone else, Adrienne thinks as she walks away.

Maggie walks over to Will and Sonny.  
Well boys I'm heading home, so I'll see you both later, Maggie tells Sonny and Will.  
Maggie looks at Will's face which is turning colors and is concerned.  
Will what happened to your face, Maggie asks him?  
Don't worry about it Maggie I tripped outside that's all, Will tells her.  
OK I'll see you later at the house then, Maggie tells Will giving him a kiss on the UN bruised side of his face.

Will and Sonny spend a few more hours at the club before calling it a night and heading to the Kiriakis mansion.  
Will, Sonny welcome home, Victor tell them as they enter the living room.  
Victor see's Wills face that despite the ice he used all night is swollen and bruised.  
I hope you're not going to tell me you tripped like you did to Maggie, Will, Victor asks him?  
No Victor, and yes the person you think punched me did, Will replies.  
Victor gets a angry look in his eyes and reaches for the phone.  
Victor NO, Will tells him.  
Please don't get involved, after how badly I treated Paul and his mom, I would have been surprised if he hadn't deck me, Will tells Victor.  
Please just leave him alone, please, Will asks Victor?  
Victor looks at Will astonished at his reaction to Paul hitting him.  
All right, I'll stay out of it Will, Victor tells him.  
Thanks Victor, Will tells him.

Victor I'd like to thank you for whatever you did that has allowed me to be standing here alive, Will tells Victor.  
No thanks are necessary Will, after all I couldn't allow my favorite great nephew to be a widower if I could do anything about it, could I, Victor replies to Will.

Uncle Vic while were on the subject, why did Stefano agree to do this for Will and I, Sonny asks him?  
Does it matter, Victor asks Sonny?  
Yes it does to Will and I, Uncle Vic, Sonny replies.  
Stefano owed me one, and besides that he always liked you Will, I think he thought of you like a grandson, Victor tells Sonny and Will.

Later that night.  
Will and Sonny are lying in bed, but neither can sleep.  
Babe are you awake, Sonny asks him?  
Yes Sonny I can't sleep either, Will replies rolling over so they can talk.  
I guess I'm still on Paris time or something, Will adds.  
Well lets see what could we do that would tire us both out, Sonny asks Will?  
Will grabs Sonny and starts kissing him and soon their shorts are on the chair next to their bed and they are making love.

A short time later.  
Sonny and Will cuddle after making love, and talk about their plans.  
Babe I think we should ask Gabi to move in with us again, I mean once we get a house, Sonny tells Will.  
That would be great Sonny, I'd really love Ari living under the same roof as us again, Will replies thrilled.

I know babe, leaving her after the funeral was very hard for me, Sonny tells Will.  
Sonny why did you leave her, Will asks him?  
Babe she looks so much like you, especially her eyes, every time I looked at her I saw you, and I just couldn't handle it, losing you was the hardest thing that's ever happened to me, I know that's no excuse for abandoning her like I did, Sonny tells Will crying.  
It's OK Sonny, I understand, Will tells Sonny as he pulls him into a hug.  
I keep thinking of when you got stabbed in the park last year, what if I had lost you, I don't know if I could have survived that Sonny, Will tells him.  
Sonny and Will hug again.  
Babe, I'm here, you're here, we both survived and our marriage is stronger now then ever, Sonny tells Will.  
I guess the best thing we can bout do, is move forward with our lives together, and forget the past, Will tells Sonny.  
Speaking of moving forward together how about we go for round 2, Sonny asks Will pulling him into a passionate kiss?

The following morning.  
Will and Sonny head off to Rafe's apartment to have breakfast with Ari and Gabi, after breakfast they spend time playing with Ari, and they all have a great time.  
Gabi, Will and I want to find a house to rent or possibly buy here in Salem, we're both hopping that you and Ari would move in with us again, so we can be a family again, Sonny tells Gabi.  
Ari and I would love to do that boys, we've both missed you and Will so much, Gabi tells them as they share a group hug.  
Well, you two have a lunch date with Lucas, and this little one needs to take a nap after all the playtime she had, Gabi tells Will and Sonny.  
Sweetie, daddy and da da will see you later OK, da da wants to sing you to sleep and I want to tell you a bedtime story and tuck you in OK, Will tells Ari.  
Ari smiles and kisses both Will and Sonny.  
Will and Sonny decide to help Gabi put Ari down for her nap, and they kiss her again.  
If you boys don't leave soon, you're going to be late for lunch with your dad Will, Gabi tells him.  
We're going Gabi, it's just so hard to leave Ari especially after all the time we lost with her, Sonny tells Gabi as they walk out the apartment door.  
Babe, we've got to find a house immediately, so our family can be together again, Sonny tells Will as they walk to the pub.  
We'll start right after lunch Sonny, Will replies.

At the Pub.  
Hi Grandma Caroline, Will says excited as he kisses her.  
Will, I can't believe it, Caroline says thrilled to see her great grandson alive.  
Sonny, Caroline calls out as she hugs him too.  
So you two boys are together again, Caroline remarks to Will thrilled.  
Yes grandma we are, Will replies to Caroline as he takes Sonny's hand.  
I'm so happy you two have put the past behind you, Caroline tells Will and Sonny.

Caroline I guess we should tell you, Will was drugged that's why he did the things he did, Sonny tells her.  
Drugged by whom, Caroline asks Sonny shocked?  
Clyde Weston grandma, Will replies.  
You mean the father of that monster that attacked you and killed the others, Caroline asks Will?  
Yes grandma that's him, Will tells Caroline.  
Caroline shakes her head disgusted at what the Weston's did to Will.

Caroline notices how bruised Will's face is.  
Will what happened to your handsome face, Caroline asks him?  
Paul Norita punched Will last night Caroline, Sonny tells her.  
Why would he do a thing like that , he always seemed like a nice boy, Caroline replies to Sonny.  
Grandma, he was angry with me for how I treated him and his mom last year, Will tells Caroline.  
But anything you did wasn't your fault, does he know that, Caroline asks Will?  
Yes he does, I made a point of telling that a few time last night, he hit Will anyway, Sonny tells Caroline.  
Well then he's not welcome in my Pub, Caroline tells Will and Sonny.  
Grandma please just forget about it, I'm sure Paul got it all out of his system last night, please don't say anything to him if you see him and please don't ban him from the pub, Will tells Caroline.  
OK Will, if that's what you want, I'll go along with it, Caroline tells him.  
Well you boys go into the dinning room and I'm going to prepare you a nice lunch, Caroline tells them.

Lucas arrives for his lunch with Will and Sonny just as they enter the dinning room.  
Hi dad, Will says giving Lucas a big hug.  
Will, I still can't believe it, I got you back, Lucas tells him excited.  
The three men sit at a booth with Lucas sitting on one side and Will and Sonny on the other.

So dad what's been going on here in Salem while Sonny and I were away, Will asks him?  
Well lets see, you know Abby had a baby boy and he's Chad's and that they just got married, Lucas asks Will and Sonny?  
That we know Lucas, but what else went on, Sonny asks him?  
Lucas fills the boys in on everything that happened, both Will and Sonny were shocked to learn that Bo came back to Hope, but then he died soon after, Lucas also has to tell them about Daniel Jonas's death and how Will's uncle Eric was sent to jail for drunk driving and causing his Daniels death.  
Uncle Eric is in jail, Will repeats shocked to Lucas.  
I can't believe he was drunk driving and killed Daniel Jonas, Will tells Lucas.  
It was a shock to everyone son, Lucas replies to Will.  
Why dad, I mean why was he even drinking, Will asks Lucas.

Well Will, Eric took Serena's death hard, and I'm afraid his drinking got out of control, Lucas tells Will.  
I wish I had been here, maybe I could have helped him, Will tells Lucas and Sonny.

Dad did you speak to mom since last night, Will asks Lucas?  
Yes I spoke with her a little while ago Son, she was really upset to learn that Clyde Weston used you to test some drug he stole from Stefano, Lucas tells Will.  
Lucas did she tell you why she can't come home, Sonny asks him?  
No, she won't tell me, I've asked her, but no she hasn't said a word Sonny, Lucas replies.  
Come on dad if she told anyone, then she told you, Will tells Lucas.  
OK son, she stole some files from Stefano and Andre and also a lot of money, Lucas tells Will and Sonny.  
Where is Andre, Sonny asks Lucas?  
He's not on her trail is he, Sonny asks Lucas worried?  
No Andre is in jail for his father's murder, Lucas tells Sonny and Will.

Dad what about Gabi, is she seeing anyone, Will asks Lucas?  
Well she has been seeing JJ, who by the way is on the police force now, Lucas tells Will and Sonny.  
Wow that great on both counts, Will replies to Lucas.  
I thought you boys had breakfast with Gabi and Ari this morning, Lucas asks Will and Sonny?  
We did dad, but with so much to catch up on we never got to asking her about her love life, Will tells Lucas.

Lucas what about Paul, has he been seeing anyone, Sonny asks him?  
Not that I know of Sonny, WHY, Lucas asks him?  
Well after the way he went off on Will, I was just curious, Sonny replies to Lucas.  
Went off on, is that what you call what he did to your husbands face, Lucas asks Sonny starting to sound angry again.  
Dad, you said you were going to leave it alone, Will reminds him.

Will I don't understand it, the man punched you in the face for something he knew wasn't your fault, how can you forgive him for that, Lucas asks Will?  
Dad I think he had a right to do that after everything I put him and his mom thru last year, Will replies.  
But Will none of what you did was your fault, I told Paul that and he still hit you and called you names, Sonny tells Will.  
I know that Sonny, but I feel sorry for Paul, Will replies to Sonny.  
Why, Sonny asks Will?  
Sonny I realized last night how much Paul still loves you, Will tells him and Lucas.  
It had to have been an a awful shock for him to walk into the club and see me alive and kissing the man he still loves and waited for, Will tells Sonny.  
Babe just because he loves me and waited for me certainly didn't give him the right to hit you, Sonny tells Will.

Sonny, Paul was in shock last night, he must have heard you were back in Salem, and he must have thought you came home to be with him, seeing me was a sever shock for him, and then add to that his being told my behavior toward him and his mom last year was due to my being drugged, well its no wonder he reacted like he did, Will tells Sonny.

Will I still agree with Sonny, Paul had no right to hit you, Lucas tells him.  
Lucas looks at his son a moment.  
Will, you wanted him to hit you didn't you, you wanted to be punished for what you did to him, Lucas asks his son?  
Dad, I was a real bastard to Paul and his mom, I did things that I'm ashamed of, I've made peace with it knowing I was drugged, but it'll take Paul time to make peace with it as well, who knows maybe one day he and I could actually be friends and he can get to know the real drug Will Horton, Will tells him.  
OK son, I'll drop it, I won't say or do anything to Paul I promise, Lucas tells Will.  
Will looks at Sonny and takes his hands.  
Sonny, please leave Paul alone, Will asks him?  
I told you last night I would Will, but I'm still mad as hell at what he did to your beautiful face, but I won't do anything about it, after all we did pinky swear, Sonny tells Will as he kisses him.

A few hours later in Salem Park.  
OK Princess do your poo poo for mommy, a woman tells her dog.  
A moment later the woman hears the sound of something or someone moving in the woods nearby, she picks up her little dog and is about to walk away when a man emerges, the man takes a few steps then stumbles and then falls to the ground.  
The woman walks over and looks at the man and screams when she sees the man is all bruised and bloody.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later in Salem Park.  
OK Princess do your poo poo for mommy, a woman tells her dog.  
A moment later the woman hears the sound of something or someone moving in the woods nearby, she picks up her little dog and is about to walk away when a man emerges, the man takes a few steps then stumbles and then falls to the ground.  
The woman walks over and looks at the man and screams when she sees the man is all bruised and bloody.

JJ and another police officer come running over to the screaming women.  
JJ goes over and checks the man while his partner takes the screaming woman to a bench to sit down.  
He's still alive, JJ tells the other officer.  
This is officer Deveraux in Salem Park, I have an adult male who has been severely beaten and stabbed and is still alive, please dispatch an Ambulance to my location immediately, JJ tells the dispatcher.  
JJ looks at the swollen and bruised face of the man and recognizes him.

It's Paul Norita, JJ thinks looking at him.  
Paul, Hang in there, help is on the way, JJ tells him.  
In the distance JJ hears the ambulance approach, as soon as it arrives and the EMT's are with Paul he joins the other officer with the woman.  
JJ, she said she heard him coming out of the woods and then he just collapsed right in front of her, the other Officer tells him.  
Well get her full statement, JJ tells the officer as he goes over to Rafe and Roman who are just arriving on the scene.

JJ report, Rafe tells him.  
Rafe it's Paul Norita, JJ tells him.  
Paul, Oh god, I'd better call John and tell him, Roman tells Rafe and JJ.  
The EMT's load Paul into the Ambulance and it speeds away.  
Rafe, one of the EMT's told me it doesn't look good, JJ tells him.  
Roman walks back over to Rafe and JJ.  
John and Marlena are heading to the Hospital right now, Roman tells Rafe.  
Roman scans the park for a moment.  
OK I want full sweep of this park, I want every tree, every rock, every twig searched, I want to know what happened to Paul Norita, Roman tells the officers that just arrived at the scene.

Who could have done this to Paul, Roman asks Rafe.  
I can think of a lot of people, he made a lot of enemies after he decked Will, Rafe tells Roman.  
OK JJ, I want you to go find Will and Sonny and see where they have been in the last few hours, Roman instructs JJ.  
Roman you don't think Will did this do you, Rafe asks him?  
No but Sonny could have, I imagine he was none to pleased that Paul hit his husband, Roman tells Rafe.

JJ drives over to the Kiriakis Mansion.  
Will, I need to talk to you and Sonny, JJ tells him.  
Well I don't know where Sonny is right now, he went out a few hours ago, I assume he's at Club TBD, Will tells JJ.  
He's not I checked there before I came over here Will, JJ replies.  
JJ what's going on, Will asks him?  
Will, Paul Norita was savagely attacked a little while ago at the park, JJ tells him.  
Is he all right, Will asks JJ concerned?  
He's in really bad shape Will, JJ replies.  
Will, I need to know where you have been the last few hours, JJ asks him?

I was here at the Mansion, I have Ari here and she and I played a while then she took a nap with me and then I called T and we talked for about a hour, I got to hear about his love life or lack there of, Will tells JJ.  
Can anyone confirm that you were here Will, JJ asks him?  
JJ you don't really think either Sonny or I would hurt Paul do you, Will asks him?  
Will it's my job, what he did to your face is motive for you, Sonny or a lot of other people to have done this to Paul, JJ tells Will.  
Will I need to know if anyone can confirm that you were here during the last few hours, JJ repeats to him?  
Well lets see, Maggie played hide and go seek with us for a while, then we took a nap, and a maid came into the room and woke us, then we went to the kitchen and the cook gave us some cookies and milk, then we went into the living room and I read a story to Ari with Maggie and Victor in the room, Will tells JJ.  
OK I'm going to go talk to them right now to confirm all of this, JJ tells Will.

After JJ leaves the room Will pulls out his new cell phone.  
Sonny please pick up, Will thinks as it rings.  
Babe hi, Sonny says to Will.  
Sonny where are you, Will asks him?  
I can't tell you that babe it's a surprise, Sonny replies to Will.  
Sonny, Paul was attacked at the park and is in the hospital, JJ is here at the mansion trying to find out where we both were the last few hours, Will tells Sonny.  
I'll be right there Babe, Sonny tells Will.

OK Will everyone confirmed your story, JJ tells Will.  
Well JJ, I spoke to Sonny he's on his way here right now, any word on how Paul is, Will asks JJ?  
He's in a coma Will, he might not live thru the night, JJ tells him.

Sonny arrives back at the mansion a few minutes later.  
Babe, JJ any word on Paul, Sonny asks them?  
He might not make it Sonny, Will replies as he hugs him.  
Sonny if anyone that loves me did this because Paul decked me then it'll be all my fault, Will tells him.  
Babe no it isn't, don't even think like that, Sonny tells Will.

Sonny where have you been the last few hours, JJ asks him?  
Um JJ could we talk about that in private please, Sonny asks him?  
Sonny what's going on, Will asks him?  
Well babe I've been working on a surprise and I don't want to ruin it, Sonny tells Will.  
OK Sonny lets go in there, JJ tells him.

So Sonny, where were you, JJ asks him?  
I found Will and I a house that Uncle Vic owns, and I was getting our things moved in and I also ordered some stuff at the furniture store, Sonny tells JJ pulling out a receipt.  
OK Sonny, this is time stamped and it covers the time we think Paul was attacked, JJ tells him relieved.  
JJ makes a few calls and confirms with the furniture store that is was Sonny who placed the orders, and he also confirms with the movers that he was present while the truck was loaded at the storage site and then when it was unloaded at the house and they saw him follow right behind the truck between the storage unit and the house as well.  
OK Sonny your story checks out too, JJ tells him and Will.  
JJ also checks on Victor whereabouts, and learns and confirms he had just arrived home from a business meeting.

Outside the Kiriakis mansion in his police car JJ calls into the station and tells Rafe that Will, Sonny and Victor have been cleared.  
Good work clearing Victor that was good thinking, Rafe tells JJ.  
So where do I go from here, JJ asks Rafe?  
I want you to talk to Lucas next, Rafe tell JJ.

JJ drives to Lucas home and goes up to the door.  
Lucas I need to ask you some questions, JJ tells him when he answers the door.  
What's going on JJ, Lucas asks him?  
Lucas Paul Norita was savagely beaten a while ago and I need to know where you were during that time, JJ tells him.  
Is Paul dead, Lucas asks JJ?  
No he's not but he might die, he's in very bad shape, JJ replies to Lucas.  
To bad, after what he did to my son the other night he deserves what ever happened to him, Lucas tells JJ.  
Lucas is that a confession, JJ asks him?  
No it's not JJ, I was at work, then I went to the gym, Lucas tells him.  
I need to speak to anyone that can confirm your alibi Lucas, JJ tells him.  
A little while later, Rafe Lucas has an alibi, at least 10 people saw him at work and in the gym, JJ tells him.  
Next talk to Justin Kiriakis and then Adrienne, Rafe tells JJ.

At the hospital.  
John how is he, Marlena asks him as she enters the room?  
He's fighting, John tells Marlena.  
Did you call Tory, John asks Marlena?  
Yes she's taking the first flight she can get here, Marlena replies.  
Marlena who did this to him, John asks her looking at his son?  
Was it someone who wanted to hurt him because of what he did to Will, John asks Marlena?  
I don't know, a lot of people were very upset with him for his punching Will, especially since Sonny had already told him Clyde Weston had drugged Will and that's why he did the things he did last year, Marlena tells John.

Well Roman any news, John asks him as he enters Paul's room?  
No I just spoke to the Dr, Paul wasn't sexual assaulted and he still had his wallet and watch on him so it wasn't a robbery gone bad, Roman tells John.  
John I hate to bring this up, but Paul is a public figure, Roman tells him sounding hesitant.  
What are you getting at, John asks Roman?  
Well since he came out, has he gotten any angry letters or emails or threats of any kind because he's gay, Roman asks John?

No he's gotten a lot a letters and emails congratulating him on coming out, and some thanking him for giving them the courage to come out themselves, but nothing negative that I know of, John tells Roman.  
Roman you don't really think someone did this to him just because he's gay do you, Marlena asks him?  
Marlena right now until Paul wakes up and is able to tell us who did this to him, we need to explore every possibility.

Roman it probably was someone seeking revenge for Paul hitting Will, John tells Roman.  
I already have officers checking on where people were during the time Paul was attacked, Roman replies to John.  
Roman I hate to ask you this because he's both your and Marlena's grandson, but where was Will at the time you think the attack took place, John asks him?  
John you don't really think Will would do this to Paul do you, Marlena asks him?  
I don't know Marlena, John replies frustrated.  
John, we already cleared Will, Sonny, Victor, Lucas and Adrienne from the suspect list, Roman tells him.  
Marlena breathes a sigh of relief at hearing Will and Sonny are no longer suspects.


	5. Chapter 5

At Salem hospital in Paul's room.  
Roman it probably was someone seeking revenge for Paul hitting Will, John tells him.  
I already have officers checking on where people were during the time Paul was attacked, Roman replies to John.  
Roman, I hate to ask you this because he's both your and Marlena's grandson, but where was Will at the time you believe the attack took place, John asks him?  
John you don't really think Will would do this to Paul do you, Marlena asks him?  
I don't know Marlena, but after what Paul did to him, maybe, John replies frustrated.  
John, we already cleared Will, Sonny, Victor, Lucas and Adrienne from the suspect list, Roman tells him.  
Marlena breathes a sigh of relief at hearing that both Will and Sonny are no longer suspects.  
John also breathes a sigh of relief at hearing that Will and Sonny didn't do it.

Roman what about that man, Derrick that Paul was seeing last year, any idea where he is now, Marlena asks him?  
No we haven't been able to locate him yet Marlena, Roman replies.  
Roman, Kate fired Paul, right after she found out he hit Will, where was she when the attack took place, John asks him?  
We haven't spoken to her yet John, Roman replies.  
But Kate doesn't have the strength to attack Paul, after all Paul is a very strong, fit man, Marlena tells Roman and John.  
But she could have hired someone to do it Marlena, Roman suggests.  
But then for that matter so could have Victor, Will, Sonny, Adrienne or Lucas, John tells Roman.

We checked Will and Sonny's whereabouts' from the time Paul punched Will, to when Paul was attacked, neither of them called or saw anyone that could have done this for them, Roman tells John.  
I'm sorry, I'm just so frustrated, someone almost killed my son, I don't mean to keep blaming Will or Sonny for this, I know neither of then would have done this, John tells Marlena and John.  
It's OK John, we both know how much strain you're under right now, it's horrible enough to know someone you love was brutally attacked like this, it's made even worse when you don't who or why someone did it to them, Marlena tells John as she hugs him.  
I can still remember last year when we thought Will was murdered, not knowing who had done it or why, Marlena tells John.

Roman steps into the hall to give John and Marlena some privacy, and makes a few calls to get updates on the investigation.  
Roman what about Victor, we know he has goons on his payroll, all he had to do is make a simple phone call to have this done to Paul, John asks Roman as he walks into the hall?  
I had the same thought John, but knowing Victor if he did have it done, it would be almost impossible to prove, Roman replies to John.  
I know Roman, John replies.  
John and Roman return to Paul's room.  
Face it Roman, the only way we're going to find out who attacked Paul is from Paul himself if he wakes up, and he has to, John tells Roman and Marlena with tears running down his cheek.  
Marlena moves closer to John and takes his hand.

At the Gym in Salem.  
Rafe it's JJ, I'm at the gym looking for that guy Derrick, no luck so far, no one here has seen him today, normally yes its his chest day, yes I checked his apartment but no one was home, what yes that's possible, no not that anyone here knows of, no he hasn't seen anyone steady since Paul last year, yes I'm going there now, yes I have a picture from his gym ID, thank you, JJ says as he hangs up.

At the Gay Club.  
Have you seen this man in here lately, JJ asks the bouncer as he shows him the picture?  
Yes, was here last night dancing shirtless and making out with some big muscular dude, the bouncer tells him.  
Did they arrive here together or did Derrick hook up with him here, JJ asks the bouncer.  
No they didn't come in together, the bouncer tells JJ.  
Are you sure, JJ asks the bouncer?  
Listen officer two hot studs like that I think I would remember, they came in separately, the bouncer tells JJ.

What exactly did they do here last night, JJ asks the bouncer?  
Well they danced a lot shirtless like I said, and felt each others muscles while they did among other things, they also made uses of the back room more then once and they drank a few beers, and they made out, the bouncer tells JJ.  
Are either of them regulars here, JJ asks the man?  
No, the man tells JJ.

Out of curiosity why were you watching them that you know everything they did, JJ asks the bouncer.  
Like I said before Officer, they were very hot guys and I'm gay, the bouncer replies.  
You know Officer you're extremely cute and well built, the bouncer tells JJ.  
Sorry I have a girl friend, JJ tells the bouncer as he leaves the club in a hurry.  
The bouncer watches JJ as he leaves and thinks to bad.

JJ leaves the gay club and calls Rafe.  
Rafe by the looks of it, Derrick hooked up with another bodybuilder at the Gay Club, my guess is they went back to his place to have more sex, no Derrick is off from his job today so they might be spending the day together, no, no one knows his name much less where he lives, yes I already checked at the gym, they don't know him and a big guy like that would definitely be working out somewhere, OK I'll move on with my list then and check on Derrick later, JJ tells him.

On a tree-lined street in Salem.  
Sonny drives a blindfolded Will down a beautiful tree lined street and parks in front of a house.  
OK babe were almost there, keep that blind fold on until I tell you, I know you're going to love this surprise, Sonny tells Will.  
Sonny helps Will out of the car and positions him directly in front of a large Victorian house.  
All right babe, we're here Sonny tells Will as he removes Will's blindfold.

Mr. Kiriakis - Horton welcome home, Sonny tells him.  
Will looks at the outside of the house and smiles.  
Sonny its perfect, Will tells him with tears streaming down his face.  
Daddy, Ari yells from the front porch of the house.  
Ari, Gabi hi, are you living here too, Will asks Gabi excited?  
Yes we are Will, Gabi tells him smiling.

Sonny scoops Will up and Gabi opens the front door so he can carry him into their house.  
Sonny it's beautiful, Will tells him as Sonny puts him down.  
Will looks around the house at the hardwood floors, crown molding on the ceilings and beautiful fireplace.  
Sonny, it's so beautiful, Will tells him.  
Sonny I love you, Will tells him pulling him into a passionate and very long kiss.  
Sonny I can't believe you did this, its wonderful, Will tells him kissing him again.  
Sonny, Will I'm going to take Ari to the park for the afternoon, I think you two need some alone time, Gabi tells them winking as they leave.

Will I love you so much, I hoped you love this place as much as I thought you would, Sonny tells him.  
I do Sonny, almost as much as I love you, Will replies kissing him passionately again.  
I have another surprise for you babe, Sonny tells Will.

Sonny scoops Will up and carries him upstairs to their room and lays him on down on their new bed.  
Will starts to take his shirt off, but Sonny stops him.  
Let me do that babe, just lay back and enjoy the show, Sonny tells him.  
Sonny removes his shirt and then his pants keeping his eyes on Will the whole time, then naked he lies down next to Will and they kiss and Sonny removes Will's cloths and then they make passionate love.

At Club TBD.  
JJ sees Kate sitting at a table drinking coffee and looking over some papers.  
Kate, you've been a hard person to track down today, JJ tells her as he walks over to her.  
Well JJ I do have a business to run, Kate replies.  
So what do you want JJ, Kate asks him bluntly?

Paul Norita was savagely attacked, and I need to know where you were during the time he was attacked, JJ tells her.  
JJ, I was at work, then I went to dinner, then I came here, Kate tells him annoyed.  
Did anyone see you during the time in question Kate, JJ asks her?  
Yes lots of people did, really JJ don't you have anything better to do then annoy private citizens, Kate asks him?  
Kate you can either answer my questions now or I'll place you under arrest and take you in, it's your choice, JJ tells her.

Kate stares at JJ annoyed.  
You know JJ have you considered one thing in that young, stupid and drugged out brain of yours, Paul is a former athlete so he's very strong and fit, do you really think I could attack him, Kate asks him like he's stupid?  
And why would I even do that, Kate adds annoyed.  
Kate you fired Paul Norita right after he punched Will, that gives you strong motive to have him beaten and stabbed, and you'll notice I said HAVE HIM BEATEN AND STABBED, JJ tells her.  
JJ, I did not pay someone to attack Paul Norita, yes I did fire him but that was all I did, Paul didn't need the money he earned from me anyway, he was giving it all to charity, so what's the big deal anyway, people get fired all the time, Kate tells JJ annoyed.  
But someone they fired doesn't usually get attacked like Paul was Kate, Rafe tells her as he walks over to her and JJ.

Rafe how long do I have to be harassed by Officer pothead over here, Kate asks him?  
I mean really why you ever put this pothead on the Salem police force I'll never know, Kate asks Rafe annoyed?  
Rafe looks at Kate angry and offended by what she just said about JJ.a  
Kate, JJ is an excellent police Officer and a credit to the Salem Police force and that uniform and badge, Rafe replies angry.

JJ watches both Rafe and Kate for a moment as they argue.  
Kate, I told you before you can either cooperate and answer my questions here or I'll take you downtown after I place you under arrest which I might add will be embarrassing for you, it's your choice make it now, JJ tells her with his hand on his hand cuffs.  
Kate looks at JJ and throws up her hands in defeat.  
OK fine, I'll cooperate Officer, Kate replies to JJ.

Rafe throws JJ a quick nod of approval over his not backing down from Kate, and then he walks over to the bar for a cup of coffee.  
Look Officer if you want my phone records and a detailed accounting of my day, I'll be happy to give it to you, Kate tells JJ as she hands him her phone.  
JJ takes the phone and accesses the call log, which he copies and then returns the phone to Kate.  
Kate makes up a detailed list of everything she did and everyone she spoke to and gives JJ permission to access her business and home phone records as well.  
Thank you for your cooperation Kate, JJ tells her as he walks away.

As JJ walks out of the club Rafe joins him.  
Good job JJ, Rafe tells him patting him on the back.  
Thanks Rafe, and thanks for what you said before to Kate about me, JJ tells Rafe.  
It was all the truth JJ, Rafe tells him.  
JJ then goes off to check on Kate's alibi, and Rafe returns to the PD.


	6. Chapter 6

At Club TBD.  
As JJ walks out of the club Rafe joins him.  
Good job JJ, Rafe tells him patting him on the back.  
Thanks Rafe, and thanks for what you said before to Kate about me, JJ tells Rafe.  
It was all the truth JJ, Rafe tells him.  
JJ goes off to check on Kate's alibi, and Rafe returns to the PD.

JJ interviews all of Kate's staff and checks on all the calls made from her cell, business and home phones as well as her assistants.  
A few hours later, JJ calls Rafe.  
Rafe, Kate's alibi checks out, JJ tells him.  
Did you check her assistants phone too, in case she delegated the attack on Paul, Rafe asks JJ?  
Yes and I went thru all incoming and out going calls made by all her staff as well, JJ tells Rafe.  
You're doing great work JJ, now how about Derrick and his hookup, they may head back to the gay club or the gym, Rafe tells JJ.  
I'm already at the Gym Rafe, they haven't been here yet, JJ tells him.  
All right continue to keep me informed, Rafe tells JJ as he hangs up.

JJ looks at his watch and makes a call to Gabi to ask her to join him for a late dinner.

At Will and Sonny's.  
Guys JJ wants to meet me for a late dinner when he gets off his shift, could you watch Ari, she asks Sonny and Will?  
Of course Gabi, why don't you go and get ready, Will and I will take care of dinner and feeding Ari, Sonny tells her.  
Ari how about da da barbecues some chicken and we make some of the carrots and salad daddy bought from the farmers market, and for dessert we can have fresh strawberries and ice cream.  
Yeah, Ari tells Sonny.

Da da can I call you pa pa from now on, Ari asks Sonny?  
Sure baby, Sonny replies kissing her.  
But how come, Sonny asks Ari?  
That's what the little girl in movie I love calls her other daddy, Ari explains to Sonny.  
Are you still calling me daddy, Will asks her curious?  
Yes, daddy, Ari replies to Will.

At the restaurant, later that evening.  
Sorry I'm a few minutes late Gabi, I had to finish my follow up on the case I'm working on and then change, JJ says as he kisses her passionately.  
It's OK JJ, just don't make a habit of it or I'll yell at my brother, Gabi replies.  
Wow Gabi that dress, you're a knock out, JJ tells her.  
I'm glad you changed out of your uniform JJ, not that you don't look handsome in it, Gabi tells him.  
So what do you say we have a great dinner, maybe dance a little, then take a moon light walk, JJ suggest to Gabi.  
Sounds wonderful JJ, Gabi replies.

Are you on an early shift tomorrow JJ, Gabi asks him?  
No, JJ replies to Gabi.  
Good because I got us a room at the Inn for tonight Officer JJ, Gabi tells him as she kisses him.

In the morning, at the Inn.  
JJ and Gabi are lying together in bed, Gabi is caressing JJ's bare chest.  
This was a wonderful Idea you had Gabi, JJ tells her as he kisses her.  
Gabi and JJ make love, and then Gabi has breakfast brought up to their room.  
Gabi sits at the table eating in a fluffy robe, while JJ wears a pair of black boxer shorts.  
After making love again, JJ has to get showered and leave for the Salem PD, soon after he leaves, a bellhop comes up and delivers a bouquet of red roses to Gabi from JJ.  
I love you Gabi, I love you with all my heart, Love JJ, and Gabi cries happily.

At the Gym later that day.  
Derrick, you've been a hard man to find, JJ tells him as he approaches him in the gym.  
What can I do for you officer, Derrick asks him as he finishes his set?  
I need to know where you were the day before yesterday as well as everyone you saw, JJ tells him.  
Why, what do you think I did, Derrick asks him?

Paul Norita was brutally beaten and stabbed, the day before yesterday, JJ explains to Derrick.  
And you think I did it. Derrick asks JJ sounding angry.  
Derrick its just routine in a case like to this to question all the people connected with the victim, you dated Paul last year remember, JJ tells him.  
Well unless you putting me under arrest, I'm not answering any questions, Derrick tells JJ,  
Derrick I will arrest you if I have to, JJ warns him.

Derrick looks at JJ sizing him up; JJ realizes that's what Derrick is doing and signals for reinforcement to come in.  
Derrick punches JJ in the face, and throws him into the other police officers that came in to reinforce JJ.  
JJ gets up and runs after Derrick and tackles him, JJ punches Derrick in the mouth and then cuffs him.  
The other officers arrive and help put Derrick into JJ's car.  
Rafe calls in to Rafe while holding a rag to his nose.  
Rafe its JJ, listen I found Derrick, he refused to talk with me, and then punched me in the face and tried to escape, I'm bringing him in, JJ tells Rafe.

At the Salem PD.  
Put him into lock up, JJ tells another officer as he holds the rag to his bleeding nose.  
JJ, I want you to go to the Hospital and get checked out, Carson I want you to drive him there, Roman tells them.  
JJ considers protesting, but since his nose and face really do hurt he agrees to go with Carson to the hospital.  
Justin its Roman, JJ just arrested Derrick, no he resisted arrest after refusing to answer questions, yes he's at the hospital being checked out, no he hasn't said anything since he got here, OK, what no, there's been no change in Paul, yes Marlena and John are still there, yes all right, Roman tells Justin over the phone.

At the Hospital, a little while later.  
I'm looking for JJ Deveraux he was brought in, Gabi tells the receptionist upset.  
He's in the ER miss, are you a relative, she asks Gabi?  
I'm his fiancé, Gabi replies to the receptionist.  
Bay 23 go down that hall make a left then it's the first bay on the right, the receptionist tells Gabi.  
Gabi runs to where the receptionist directed her, worried about how bad JJ might be hurt and praying its nothing major.

JJ are you all right, Gabi asks him out of breath as she arrives in bay 23?  
Gabi I'm fine, Derrick broke my nose and did some minor damage to my left eye socket, I have to have a minor procedure to fix it, JJ tells Gabi.

JJ, Jennifer calls out also out of breath.  
Mom I'm all right I just need some minor surgery to fix my face up, JJ tells Jennifer.  
Jennifer and Gabi stand together looking at JJ, holding each other thankful JJ wasn't hurt that bad.

So Gabi do you regret getting involved with a cop, JJ asks her taking her hand.  
Nope, I happen to love you JJ, Gabi tells him.  
Enough to one day marry me, JJ asks her?  
JJ are you proposing to Gabi here, Jennifer asks him?  
No but I just wanted to know if one day she might consider it, JJ replies to Jennifer.  
JJ when your ready to ask me, I already know what my answer will be, Gabi replies kissing him on the undamaged side of his face.

At the Salem PD, in the interrogation room.  
Derrick sits handcuffed next to a court appointed lawyer, Rafe sits on the other side and a guard stands behind Derrick.  
Derrick why did you refuse to answer Officer Deverux's question and then assault him, Roman asks him?  
Because I didn't do anything, Derrick replies to Rafe.  
Derrick were where you the day before yesterday, we know about your being at the gay club and that you left with another man, where did you two go, we checked it wasn't to your place, Rafe asks him?

Look he and I went to his place and we had sex, neither of us had to work this morning so I stayed there and we had sex a few more times, what's the big deal, Derrick asks Rafe?  
The big deal is Paul Norita was beaten and stabbed and you refused to answer the questions that Officer Deveraux asked you, and then you resisted arrest and punched a cop, your in big trouble, Rafe tells Derrick.

I want the name of the man you met, his address and any other information you have on him, Rafe tells Derrick.  
Derrick looks at his lawyer who nods for him to answer Rafe.  
His name is Tim Wilton, we hooked up at the club, here is his address, Derrick tells him after the guard removes his handcuffs.

Derrick you're a big guy and you are not usually aggressive like this, so I have to ask you are you using steroids, Rafe asks him?  
Derrick gets angry at the question.  
Well Derrick, Rafe asks him again?  
Derrick refuses to answer Rafe's question.  
Fine, I'll call the judge and get a court order to have you tested for steroid use, Rafe tells Derrick as he gets up.  
Put him back in lockup, Rafe tells the guard as he leaves the room.


	7. Chapter 7

At the Salem PD.  
Derrick, You tested positive for steroid use, so here's what I think happened, I think you and Tim were at the gay club together and you were pissed that Paul Norita rejected you, I think you become so angry that you and your new friend went and attacked him, Justin tells Derrick.  
No, we didn't I would never hurt Paul, we went back to Tim's place and had sex and then fell asleep afterward, we never saw Paul, Derrick replies to Justin.  
But you have no witness to verify your alibi, Justin tells Derrick.  
A witness at Tim's apartment claims you two didn't arrive at his place for almost 2 hours after you left the gay club, more then ample time to have attacked Paul Norita, Rafe tells Derrick.

Look we didn't attack Paul, we stopped on the way to Tim's place and had some fun together, we never even saw Paul, Derrick tells Justin and Rafe.  
Then tell us where you two were having FUN, did anyone see you, can anyone collaborate this story, did you leave any physical evidence behind, Justin asks Derrick?  
I can't remember if we saw anyone, and we didn't need a condom for what we did for each other, Derrick replies as he starts to sob to Justin and Rafe.  
We're done for now, Rafe tells Justin shaking his head.  
Put him back in lock up, Rafe tells a guard.

In the room after Derrick has been taken out.  
DO you believe him Justin, Rafe asks him?  
I don't know Rafe, it's possible he's telling the truth, Tim's story is the same as his, I just don't know, Justin replies.

At the Hospital.  
Any change, John asks the Dr after he finishes examining Paul?  
Well his vitals are stronger today, and the wounds are healing nicely, but until he's awake we can't rule out brain damage from the beating he endured, the Dr tells John.  
John looks at his son lying on the bed and hopes and prays he wakes up soon and is OK.  
Tory comes into Paul's room.

How is he John, Tory asks him worried?  
No change, John replies trying to spare her the thought that their son may be brain damaged.  
John who did this to Paul, the police told me they cleared Will Horton and Sonny Kiriakis already, what if they are wrong, what if Will did this to our son, Tory asks John upset?

Tory, Will could not have done this, neither could Sonny, even if they didn't have all the witness that saw them both during the time the attack occurred, I could never believe either of them could being capable of doing this to Paul or anyone else for that mater, John tells her.  
But Will, is a sneaky bastard, Tory tells John upset.

No Tory he's really not, I know why you must think that about him, but everything he did before was all because he was being drugged, Will would never cheat on Sonny, not after how he was raised by his mother, Will's mother was married many times and cheated on all her husbands and Will hated it, Will would never have cheated on Sonny if it were not for that dam drug Clyde Weston was giving him, it changed his personality, John explains to Tory.

I'm sorry John I didn't mean to attack Will like that, Paul called me and told me Will was alive and he explained how everything Will did to him and his blackmailing me were all because of the drug he was given, Tory tells John.

John what about this man Weston, could he have done this or had this done to Paul, Tory asks him?  
No Clyde Weston is dead, that's why Will and Sonny were finally able to come home, John tells Tory.

Then what about Will's dad, he was in prison once for attempted murder wasn't he, what excuse does he have, Tory asks John?  
Tory, Lucas was cleared by the police already, John replies to her.  
John I'm sorry, I know you now all these people personally, I'm just so frustrated, someone almost killed our son, Tory tells John upset.  
The police are doing everything they can to find out who did this to Paul, John tells Tory as he hugs her.

At Will and Sonny's.  
Sonny any word on Paul, Will asks as Sonny enters the house?  
I called John a while ago from the club, and he said his vitals are stronger but he still won't wake up, he and Paul's mom are sitting with him yet, Sonny tells Will.  
I wish there was something we could do Sonny to help Paul and his parents, Will tells him.  
Will, I doubt Tory would accept any help from either of us right now, even though we were cleared from being suspects, she still blames us for what happened, Sonny tells Will.  
Your right Sonny, Will replies thinking.  
Maybe we could do something thru Grandma Marlena, like send them food from the Pub, and arrange for friends and family to sit with Paul to give them time to get some rest, Will suggests to Sonny.  
OK babe, lets asks Marlena to come over and see if she'll do it, Sonny replies to Will.

At the Salem PD.  
Rafe, I was just thinking about our talk with Derrick before, what if were wrong about him, what if this was a HATE CRIME, Justin asks him?  
I know that thought has me worried to, if it was someone that attacked Paul just because he's gay then the gay community here in Salem need to be warned, Rafe tells Justin thinking.  
No, until we can figure out who did this Justin we shouldn't alarm people unnecessarily Rafe tells him after thinking it over.  
Don't worry, Hope has increased the police presence on the streets especially in the are around the gay club and the park, Rafe tells Justin.

At Will and Sonny's  
Boys this is a very thoughtful idea you both had, I'll pick up the food you ordered from the pub, and I'll give them this list you made of Paul's friends and his family that have agreed to sit with Paul, Marlena tells Will and Sonny.

A short time later.  
Hi Will, JJ says as Will let him in.  
How's your face and nose JJ, Will asks him seeing how bruised his face still is and the bandage on his nose and small bandage near his left eye?  
It's OK Will, JJ replies to Will.  
That guy Derrick sure has a mean right hook, JJ admits to Will and Sonny chuckling.  
JJ are you on leave because of your injuries, Sonny asks him?  
No I talked Roman out of it, but I am confined to the station for a few weeks on desk duty and shortened hours, JJ replies sounding unhappy to Sonny.

JJ are there any other leads on who could have done this to Paul besides Derrick, Sonny asks him?  
No, JJ replies to Sonny.  
I still don't believe Derrick would have done this to Paul, Will tells JJ.  
But then again I would never have thought that Ben was capable of attacking me like he did and leaving me for dead or killing the others, so maybe I'm not the best judge of character, Will admits to Sonny and JJ.  
Babe you have great instincts about people, no one else had any idea of what Ben was capable of doing, Sonny tells Will taking his hand in his.  
I'm the one that gave that bastard Ben a job and befriended him first, Sonny adds.

Hey Guys where is Gabi, JJ asks Will and Sonny?  
She's on a modeling job at the moment, she should be back early in the morning, Sonny tells JJ.  
I forgot about that, I was hoping to take her to dinner tonight, I've been so focused on the case I completely forgot, JJ tells Sonny and Will sounding disappointed.  
Well JJ, we were planning to order some pizza and have a movie night, if you want you could join us, Will tells him.  
Come on JJ stay, Sonny tells him.  
OK guys, JJ replies to Will and Sonny.

Isn't Ari here, JJ asks Will?  
No Adrienne has her tonight, she wanted to spend some grandma time with her, and I know my dad has to be there to for some grandpa time as well, Will tells JJ.  
Oh god guys, I'm sorry, you were probably planning a romantic evening alone, I'm intruding, I'm sorry, I'd better go, JJ tells Will and Sonny.  
JJ you're not intruding on anything, Sonny and I spent all afternoon together in bed, believe me when I tell you that we're both worn out, Will replies chuckling to JJ.  
OK Will that's a little more information then I needed, JJ replies to Will.

JJ looks at Will and Sonny a moment.  
Out of curiosity, how many times did you two do it that you're both worn out, JJ asks Sonny with a mischievous grin on his face?  
We lost count JJ, Sonny replies chuckling.

At the Hospital.  
Dad, Paul calls out weakly.  
Paul, thank god you're awake Son, John says.

Is mom here, Paul asks John?  
Yes she just stepped out for a moment Paul, John replies.  
John hits the nurse call button to tell the nurse and Dr that Paul's awake.  
A nurse comes into the room followed by the Dr.

Paul do you know where you are, the Dr asks him after he checks Paul's eyes?  
Yes it looks like the hospital, Paul replies to the Dr.

What is your last name Paul, the Dr asks him?  
Norita, Paul replies to the Dr.

And what year is it Paul, the Dr asks him?  
2016 and its July or at least it was, Paul replies to the Dr.  
It still is Son, John tells Paul smiling.

The Dr asks Paul more questions which he answers correctly, then he moves onto checking his reflexes which are also good.  
So Dr how is Paul, John asks him?  
Paul's fine, he seems to have suffered no permanent damage from the attack and his reflexes are all normal, your son is a very lucky man, the Dr replies to John.  
Tory enters the room with coffee for her and John when she hears Paul call out Mom.  
Paul, you're awake, Tory yells out excited.  
He's going to be fine, John tells Tory as the Dr leaves the room.  
Tory stay with Paul a minute, I'd better call Roman and let him know he's awake, John tells Tory.  
Roman and Rafe are on there way, John tells Paul and Tory a few minutes later as he comes back into the room.

A few minutes later.  
Paul I'm happy to see you're awake and to hear that you're going to be all right, Rafe says as he and Roman enter the room.  
Paul do you feel up to answering a few questions, Roman asks him?  
Paul needs his rest, Mrs Norita tells Roman in protest.  
No mom please, I'm fine OK, Paul tells Tory.  
It's OK Roman, Rafe, ask me your questions, Paul tells them.  
Paul do you know who attacked you, Rafe asks him?


	8. Chapter 8

At the hospital.  
Paul, who attacked you, Roman asks him?  
I can't, I can't remember Roman, I just cant, no mater how hard I try, Paul replies frustrated.  
Son think please, someone hurt you, they almost killed you, we need you to remember so they can't hurt you again or anyone else, John tells his son worried.  
John, Roman, Paul needs to rest; maybe he'll remember tomorrow after he gets some sleep, Tory tells them.  
Tory someone almost killed Paul and we don't know who did it or why, and they could try again, it could be someone Paul knows and trusts or a stranger, so we need to know, he needs to remember, John warns her.  
John, all I care about is our son getting better, its up to the police to find who did this to him and why, Tory replies to John.  
John opens his mouth to object but Roman stops him.

No John, Tory is right, Paul needs to rest, maybe tomorrow he'll remember something, Roman tells him.  
Paul, we're going to go, if you remember anything no mater how small or insignificant it seems, please call us OK, Rafe tells him.  
Sure, Paul replies to Rafe.  
Roman and Rafe leave.

In the car.  
We need Paul to remember Roman, we have no clues to work from on the attack other then the cloths Paul was wearing, and they haven't reveled anything useful other then it happened in the park, Rafe tells him.  
I want a new search carried out at the scene of the attack, also lets expand the suspect list to include people from outside Salem, check with Paul's old coaches and managers and see if any of his old teammates might still be holding a grudge against him, or might be homophobic, Roman instructs Rafe.  
Lets also check with the surrounding towns to see if there have been any other attacks on gay men like this one, Roman adds.

What about Marlena, maybe she could work with Paul to help him remember, Rafe suggests to Roman.  
Good idea, I'll call her when we get back to the station, Roman replies to Rafe.  
What do you want to do about Derrick and Tim, they're still in custody, Rafe asks Roman?  
Continue to hold them for as long as we can, Roman replies to Rafe.  
Do you really think one or both of them could have done this to Paul, Rafe asks Roman?  
No it really doesn't make sense for them to have done it, I mean Paul and Derrick went out last year, so why wait until now to attack him like this, Roman asks Rafe?  
I know I thought of that too, plus based on Derrick's muscular development, his steroid use couldn't just have been recently started, so our theory that he did this because of that use makes no sense, Rafe tells Roman.

The following morning at Will and Sonny's  
Will want to go to the gym with me, JJ asks him over the phone?  
Sure, Ari's still at my dads, he's taking her to the Zoo today, Will replies to JJ.  
Do you want me to pick you up, JJ asks Will?  
Sure, just give me a minute to change and call Sonny, Will replies as he takes off his shirt and runs up the stairs.

At the Gym.  
So it's my chest day, JJ tells Will.  
It's mine to, do you want to go heavy, Will asks JJ?  
Sure, JJ replies to Will.

A half hour later.  
So Will is Gabi back from her modeling assignment yet' JJ asks him?  
Yes she came home just as I was leaving, but she said she needed to get some sleep, why don't you call her this afternoon, I'm sure she would love to go to dinner with you tonight JJ, Will replies.  
That's a great idea Will, JJ replies.

You know JJ, Sonny and I really love that you and Gabi are getting so close, I mean I've never seen Gabi so happy, Will tells him.  
Thanks Will, the truth is I love Gabi and I plan to ask her to marry me sometime soon, JJ tells Will.  
JJ that's great, Will replies thrilled.  
Thanks Will, JJ replies.  
I just need to plan a super romantic way of asking her, JJ adds.  
Well if you need any help planning something or in executing it let Sonny and I know, Will tells JJ.

At the Hospital later that afternoon.  
Hi Paul, Marlena says as she enters his room.  
Marlena hi, Paul replies back to her.

Paul, Roman asked me to talk with you to try and help you piece together your memory of the attack, Marlena tells him.  
I can't remember anything Marlena, I remember leaving my house and walking thru the park and that's it, Paul replies frustrated.

Paul lets start there, lets start with you being at home getting dressed to go out, Marlena tells him.  
Well I was wearing jeans and I was shirtless, I did a few things around the house, then afterward I decided to go for a walk, Paul tells Marlena.  
What were you thinking about while you doing stuff around the house, Marlena asks Paul?

I was thinking about Sonny and Will, I felt horrible for hitting him the night he came home, I was just so shocked to see him ALIVE and with Sonny I just lost it, Paul tells Marlena.  
OK you were thinking about Will and Sonny and doing stuff around the house, did you do anything else before you left on your walk, Marlena asks him?

I did some push ups and crunches, and then I grabbed and shirt and left for the walk, Paul tells Marlena.  
OK so you left the house and you started to walk towards the park, did you see anyone or talk with anyone, Marlena asks Paul?  
I saw Derrick and some big muscular guy whom I assume he hooked up with, Paul tells Marlena.

Did you see where Derrick and the other man went, Marlena asks Paul?  
They went in the opposite direction that I was going in, Paul replies to Marlena.  
OK Paul so you're still walking toward the park, what did you do next, and who else did you see, Marlena asks him?

I walked thru the square then towards the park, I saw a few people in the square, but I didn't stop and talk with them, then I stopped by the playground and I remember I took off my shirt and I did pull ups and dips and leg raises, then I picked up my shirt and threw it over my shoulder and walked towards the lake, then I, I can't remember, Paul tells Marlena.  
Was anyone in the park while you worked out shirtless, did anyone see you or look at you while you were exercising or while you walked toward the lake, Marlena asks him?  
NO, Paul replies to Marlena.  
Why would someone watch me anyway, Paul asks Marlena?  
Well Paul your a very attractive man, and I imagine the sight of your being shirtless would attract at least a few people to watch you, Marlena replies.

Paul let me asks you something, If a woman is attracted to you and says something to you about it, do you usually tell them you're gay, Marlena asks him?  
Sometimes if they won't take the hint that I'm not interested in them, Paul replies to Marlena.  
What about men, do you have a lot of gay men hitting on you since you came out, Marlena asks Paul?  
I've had a few, Paul replies.  
But nothing ever got violent, I mean they almost always respect it when I say no, Paul replies to Marlena.  
Anyone recent, Marlena asks Paul?  
No, Paul replies to Marlena.

OK so you just finished your workout and threw your shirt over your shoulder, and now you're walking toward the lake, can you remember anything happening, Marlena asks Paul?  
Yes wait I remember I heard someone walking behind me, I remember putting my shirt back on and then I felt a hand as it grabbed my shoulder, Paul tells Marlena.  
What then, someone grabbed your shoulder right after you heard the footsteps behind you and you put on your shirt, then what Paul, Marlena asks him?  
Nothing, Paul replies to Marlena frustrated.  
Paul don't feel so frustrated, you'll remembered it'll just take time to reconstruct your memory, you did remember a lot of detail from just before the attack so don't feel frustrated OK, we'll continue working tomorrow, Marlena tells Paul.  
I promised you mom and your Dr I wouldn't stay to long, you need your rest, Marlena tells Paul.  
Thanks Marlena, and Marlena, I really am sorry I hit Will, Paul tells her as she picks up her bag.  
I know you are Paul, sleep well, Marlena replies before she leaves the room.

At Will and Sonny's.  
Gabi is getting dressed for a dinner date with JJ.  
Boys are you sure you don't mind me going out tonight with JJ, Gabi asks Will and Sonny?  
Gabi of course not, we want you to go, we really like you going out with JJ, he's good for you, and we've never seen you happier then you've been since you and he started going out, Sonny tells Gabi.  
Thanks, Gabi replies to Sonny as she kisses his cheek.

After JJ picks Gabi up.  
So Ari what would you like to do tonight with both your daddies, Sonny asks her?  
Could we watch a movie papa, Ari asks him?  
Sure baby, Sonny replies to Ari.  
Papa, daddy's food is yucky, how come you don't make dinner, Ari asks Sonny?

Sonny laughs.  
Well baby, daddy wants to try and cook for us, but don't worry we'll order a pizza latter, Sonny tells Ari.  
I heard that, Will says from the kitchen.  
And Ari, daddy's food is not yucky, Will tells her as he kisses the top of her head.

Will, what's that smell, Sonny asks Will as the smoke alarm goes off?  
Will runs back into the kitchen and Sonny hears Will throw something into the yard.  
UM Sonny maybe you should order Pizza now, Will tells him as he walks back into the kitchen.  
Sonny and Will open windows to air out the house.

Then Sonny see's the pot Will threw into the yard.  
Babe, you're a disaster in the kitchen, Sonny tells Will after he looks at the pot in the yard.  
Babe you burned a pot, I mean you literately melted the bottom of it it, Sonny tells Will as he examines it.  
Well, I was going to make some vegetables and I forgot, the water must have evaporated and the aluminum bottom of the pot melted, Will tells Sonny.  
I'm afraid the chicken isn't much better, Will tells Sonny pointing at the trash can.  
So that's what that was babe, Sonny replies as he examines the contents of the garbage bag before taking it out of the house.

You know babe, I knew you could burn chicken, but I didn't think anyone could burn water, Sonny tells Will laughing after he comes back into the house.  
Daddy burned water and chicken, Ari repeats laughing.  
OH, do you know what happens to husbands and daughters when they laugh at the food their husband and father cooked, Will asks Ari and Sonny?

Ari and Sonny look at one another for a moment and then they both run.  
They get tickled, Will replies as he runs after them and tickles them.  
Sonny picks Ari up and he tells her that they should chase the tickle monster and tickle him back.  
Ari and Sonny and Will are soon on the floor tickling each other and laughing..

Later that evening.  
OK Ari its time for bed, Will tells her as he walks her up to her room.  
So what bed time story shall we read tonight, Will asks Ari after she is in her pajamas and her teeth are brushed.  
Ari picks a story and Will reads it with Sonny standing in the doorway to Ari's room enjoying the beautiful scene.  
Papa can you sing to me, Ari asks him?  
Sure baby, Sonny replies to Ari.

In Will and Sonny's bedroom.  
Come here Mr. chicken and water burner, Sonny tells Will as he pulls him onto the bed and kisses him passionately.  
You know babe I think I should get to tickle you more, Sonny tells Will as he starts to tickle him again.  
How about I do something special for you instead Sonny, Will replies as he takes off first Sonny's clothes and then his own.  
OH Will, yes this is definitely better then tickling, Sonny tells Will.


	9. Chapter 9

The search for Paul's attacker continues.

In Switzerland.  
Mrs. DiMera we did what you asked us to do, a henchman of EJ's tells Sami on the phone.  
I didn't tell you to do it like that, you almost killed him, Sami replies upset to the henchman.  
Mrs. DiMera if you didn't want him hurt like that, then you should not have called me, the henchman tells Sami.  
What, so now this is my fault that you couldn't follow my simple instructions, you were only supposed to scare Paul into leaving Salem, you were not supposed to almost kill him, Sami tells the henchman.  
Mrs. DiMera you told me to take care of him and that's what I did, if you don't have the stomach for this kind of thing then I recommend you never call me again, the henchman tells Sami as he hangs up.  
How could I have been so stupid, I never meant for them to hurt Paul like they did, how could I have been so STUPID, Sami thinks as she looks at the phone in her hand.

Sami walks into another room in the house she's living in.  
EJ, I need you so much, when will you wake up and come back to me, Sami says at EJ's bed side with tears running down her face.  
Samantha, Sami hears EJ say weakly.  
EJ, oh my god you're finally awake, Sami says as she kisses him.

Samantha, Weston, Clyde Weston had one of my own men do this to me, EJ weakly tells her.  
One of your own men did this to you, Sami replies angry as she looks at EJ lying in the hospital bed.  
Yes, Weston apparently paid my men to work for him and tell him DiMera secrets, EJ weakly replies to Sami.  
OK EJ we can deal with all of that as soon as your well again, for now lets just concentrate on getting you better, Sami tells him.  
Sami calls the Dr who rushes over to her house.

Well Mr DiMera your finally awake, the Dr says as he enters EJ's room.  
How long ago did he wake up Mrs DiMera, the Dr asks her?  
A little while ago Dr, Sami replies.  
EJ knows who did this to him, Sami adds.  
So he was able to speak and actually hold a conversation with you, The Dr asks her?  
Yes, Sami tells the Dr.  
That's excellent, that means he suffered no permanent brain damage, the Dr tells Sami.  
The Dr examines EJ and questions him extensively to make sure EJ suffered no permanent memory loss.

So how is he Dr, Sami asks after he finally finishes his exam?  
He's doing very well, he'll require physical therapy since he's been off his feet for such a long time, but he should make a full recovery Mrs DiMera, the Dr tells her.  
How soon can he travel, we need to go home to Salem as soon as possible, I need to see my son, Sami tells the Dr.  
I don't want to rush things Mrs DiMera, The Dr tells her.  
Well then how long, Sami asks the Dr again?  
Mr DiMera will need a few more weeks to recover enough for it to be safe to move him back to the States, the Dr replies to Sami.  
Sami gives the Dr a angry look.

After the Dr leaves.  
Samantha, EJ calls out, his voice sounding a bit stronger now.  
Sami goes over to the bed and hugs EJ.  
EJ, I can't believe it, It worked I got you back Sami says crying, I can't believe it I got both you and Will back, Sami says as she hugs EJ on his bed again.

EJ gets a puzzled look on his face and looks at Sami.  
Samantha, what happened to William, EJ asks her?  
Last October Ben Weston attacked Will and we all thought he was dead, Sami tells EJ.  
We only just found out a few weeks ago that Will is alive and well and back with Sonny where he belongs, Sami tells EJ.

What did Ben do to him that you thought he was dead, EJ asks Sami?  
He strangled him, Ben is a cold blooded murder and Will found out it was him killing people with a neck tie so he tried to kill Will, Sami explains to EJ.  
I saw his cold body in the morgue, Lucas and I thought we lost him, Sami sobs.  
EJ looks shocked to hear what happened to Will.

You said "back with Sonny where he belongs" Samantha, why did you choose those words, EJ asks her curious?  
What happened between William and Jackson, EJ asks her?  
Will started to act strange, out of character, he even cheated on Sonny, he also argued with him a lot, and he became paranoid, their marriage almost ended, Sonny even ran off to Paris to think about what to do about Will, whether he should divorce him or not, Sami tells a stunned EJ.  
Why would William do all of that Samantha, he loves Jackson, EJ asks her puzzled?

Clyde Weston stole a drug from Stefano and tested it on Will, it's what cause him to act like he did, Sami explains to EJ.  
So Weston used William as a guinea pig to test one of fathers experimental drugs, EJ relies to Sami sounding very angry.  
EJ calm down, Clyde Weston is dead, and Will recovered completely and his and Sonny's marriage is stronger then ever, Sami tells EJ.

How long did he use William as his guinea pig Samantha, EJ asks her concerned?  
For over a year, he was secretly putting the powder into Will's sport supplement, Sami replies to EJ.  
So the drug he stole was in powder form, EJ replies thinking.

What about Jackson was he harmed by the Weston's at all, EJ asks Sami?  
Well if you count the emotional roller coaster the Weston's subjected him to, then I would have to say yes, they did harmed him, Sami replies to EJ.  
Poor Sonny thought he was a widower thanks to Ben, he was heartbroken, Sami adds.  
But don't worry EJ. they're both fine now, Sami tells him.  
Well that's good at least, EJ tells Sami.  
A powder, EJ says out loud.

Samantha I need you to bring me a phone, I need to check on something important, EJ tells her.  
EJ it can wait, Sami replies trying to get him to lie flat and get some rest.

NO IT CANT WAIT, Samantha, if the drug William was given is the one I think it is then William may be in serious danger, EJ tells Sami.  
Sami runs and gets her phone and gives it to EJ.  
Dr, this is EJ DiMera, yes I am alive, no I'll explain that later, you developed a drug for my father, it was supposed to make people do his bidding, but instead it made them unstable, what happened to the test subjects, EJ asks the Dr ?

They all died Mr DiMera, the Dr replies.  
Is there a cure for the drug, EJ asks the Dr?  
No, I abandoned it after the test subjects died, the Dr replies to EJ.  
What happened to the remaining doses of the drug, EJ asks the Dr?  
Your father has it Mr DiMera, the Dr replies.  
I need you to make something to counter act that drug NOW, my stepson was given the drug for over a year, I don't want him to DIE, EJ tells the Dr.

Mr DiMera I'm sorry, but there is no way to counter act it, the damage is permanent, the Dr explains to EJ.  
EJ hangs up the phone and Sami see's he has a few tears running down his face.  
Samantha we need to call William and have him examined by a neurologist at once, he needs to tell them to check his brain and nervous system for any deterioration, EJ tells her.

Sami calls Will.  
Mom hi, Will says.  
Will, listen I need you to do something for me right away, Sami tells him.  
What mom, Will asks her?  
Will that drug Clyde Weston gave you ... it apparently... it has some nasty side effects long after it was taken, you... you need to see a Neurologist immediately, Sami tells him fighting back her tears.  
Mom I don't understand, how do you know this, and what may happen to me, Will asks her?

Will, EJ is alive, I described how you were acting and he realized what drug Clyde stole and tested on you, Sami replies.  
Mom EJ is alive, is he OK, OH my god I can't believe it, Will replies excited to Sami.

Will please go to the Dr NOW, RIGHT NOW, Sami tells him.  
OK mom, but what do you think is going to happen to me, Will asks her?  
You could DIE Will, Sami tells him crying.

Sami puts the phone down as she cries and EJ picks it up.  
William, listen to me, this is serious, I want you to go to the hospital today, right now and have them check your brain and your nervous system for any damage, EJ tells him.  
EJ, Will starts to say till EJ cuts him off.  
William go, NOW, EJ yells at him.

At the Hospital in Paul's room.  
Mom I'm fine, please stop worrying, Paul tells her.  
Paul you're my son, and someone almost killed you, I think I'm allowed to be worried about you, Tory replies.  
I know mom but there is a armed police officer at my door, I'm completely safe in this room, so please go home and get some rest, Paul tells Tory.  
Mom please go, you look so tired, and I can't rest myself unless I know your taking care of yourself, so please go home, Paul tells her.  
OK your father is coming soon, as soon as he gets here I'll go, OK, Tory tells Paul.

At Club TBD.  
John I'm going to come with you to the hospital, I think with one or two more sessions I can help Paul reconstruct all of his memory of the attack, Marlena tells him.  
Well I'm going there right now, so lets go, John tells her.

Marlena's phone rings as she starts to get up.  
Hold on one second John its my daughter, Marlena tells John.  
Sami, where are you, I've been calling you for over a week, Marlena asks her daughter?  
Mom I need you to listen to me, I want you to make sure Will goes to see a Dr today, it's important, Sami tells Marlena.  
Why Sami, Marlena asks her?

So he doesn't die mom, Sami replies sobbing.  
Sami what do you mean Will could die, die from what, Marlena asks her crying daughter?  
The drug Clyde Weston was giving him has some very nasty side effects on the brain and nervous system, mom all the test subjects died, mom PLEASE get Will to the Dr NOW, Sami tells Marlena.

Sami how do you know this about the drug Clyde Weston was giving Will, Marlena asks her?  
Because EJ told me mom, EJ's alive and awake, and he's going to recover, Sami replies to Marlena.  
EJ is alive, Marlena repeats to Sami shocked.  
Mom please go and make sure Will see's the Dr NOW, we can't loose him again, we can't, Sami sobs into the phone as she hangs up.

John I need to go to Will's right now, can you find Sonny for me and tell him to get to the hospital right now, I'll explain everything later, Marlena says as she runs out the door.  
John looks around the Club for Sonny worried, he heard enough of Marlena's conversation with Sami to know whats going on.  
Sonny comes out of his office and John runs over to him.  
Sonny, you need to get to the hospital right now, its about Will, something may be serious wrong with him from that drug he was given, John tells a terrified Sonny.  
John and Sonny both run out of the club.

Marlena arrives at Will and Sonny's house.  
Will, I'm taking you to the hospital, I already called the neurologist on staff and he's going to run the tests on you, Marlena tells him.  
OK grandma, Gabi has Ari, but I still need to call Sonny, Will tells Marlena.  
Don't worry about Sonny, John is finding him and sending him to the hospital, Marlena replies to Will.  
Will gets into Marlena's car and they leave for the hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

Marlena arrives at Will and Sonny's house.  
Will, I'm taking you to the hospital, I already called the neurologist on staff and he's going to run the tests on you as soon as we arrive, Marlena tells him.  
OK grandma, I'm ready to go, I checked and Gabi has Ari already, but I still need to get hold of Sonny, Will tells Marlena as he walks towards the open front door with Marlena.  
Don't worry about Sonny, John is finding him and sending him directly to the hospital to meet us, Marlena replies to Will as he locks the front door.  
Will gets into Marlena's car and they drive to the hospital.  
Grandma, I won't tells Sonny this but I'm really scared, Will tells her.  
I know Will so am I, Marlena replies.

At the Hospital.  
Will do you want me to stay with you until Sonny arrives, Marlena asks him as they enter the Drs office?  
No grandma, I'd rather you wait for him in the waiting area and walk him in, he's going to be very upset and scared when he gets here, Will tells her.

Will you know it's OK for you to cry if you want to, finding out what Clyde Weston may have done to you …. well you have every reason too be upset, Marlena tells him.  
No Grandma, right now I can't show how upset and scared I am, I need to stay strong for Sonny when he gets here, Will replies to Marlena.  
This could be the second time in a year that he ...well might loose me, if it is I want him to remember I was strong... at the end, Will tells Marlena.  
Will please don't think like that, we don't know for sure how Weston's drug affected you, Marlena tells her grandson, as she leaves the office to go and wait for Sonny.

Sonny arrives a few minutes later and is a wreck, he waits until he calms down before joining Will in the Dr's office.  
Will, Babe, Sonny says as he and Marlena enter the Dr's exam room with Sonny trying his best to hold back his tears.

Marlena looks at her grandson and his husband sadly.  
I'll leave you two alone, Marlena tells Sonny and Will as she runs out of the office to cry.  
Sonny takes Will's hand and gently caress his face and then kisses him.  
Babe, I can't loose you, not again, if ...if you die then I don't want to go on without you, Sonny tells Will as he starts to cry.  
Sonny NO, if the worst happens, then I need to know that you'll go on with your life, I want you to promise me that if I do die from this that you'll try to be happy again, please, please promise me that Sonny, I need to know you will, Will tells Sonny as they embrace.  
Sonny sadly nods his head to Will, and says I promise to him.  
Mr Horton, and I assume your Mr Kiriakis, Doctor Wellington says as he enters the exam room.

Will your grandmother told me what we need to look for, and I am already up to date on your case, I was on the team that operated on you to repair your neck injuries last year, Dr Wellington tells him.  
I also researched the drug you were given, Dr Wellington adds.  
A nurse enters the room and informs Dr Wellington everything is ready for the tests.

Well we should get started, Will my nurse will take you to the cat-scan lab and then for a full body MRI, Dr Wellington explains to Will.  
Also a tech will be drawing some blood for testing to see if any trace amounts of the drug still remain in you system, Dr Wellington adds.  
Do you or Sonny have any questions before we begin, Dr Wellington asks them?  
Dr, how soon will we know... I mean how soon will you have my husbands test results, Sonny asks Dr Wellington?

Dr Wellington notices how upset Sonny is.  
Sonny we'll know today, and I'd like to give you something to help calm you down, don't worry it won't put you to sleep, it'll just help relax a bit OK, I know you scared for your husband and you, Dr Wellington tells him.  
Thank you, Sonny replies to Dr Wellington.  
Dr Wellington has his nurse go and get the medication for Sonny from the pharmacy.

The nurse return a few minutes later.  
Will if you'll go with my nurse she'll take you to the labs, Sonny here is the pill, wash it down with this, Dr Wellington tells him handing him the pill some water.  
Can't I go with Will Sonny asks Dr Wellington?  
In a few minutes, let the pill I just gave you take effect, and I also wanted to ask you some questions first about your husband if you don't mind, Dr Wellington replies to Sonny.  
OK, Sonny replies as he begins to feel calmer to Dr Wellington.

I know Will was drugged without his knowledge for over a year, I know he started to act strange soon after that as the drug began to build up in his system, but according to the reports over time the effects of the drug diminished and his behavior started to return to normal, I believe it was just before he was strangled, does that sound correct, Dr Wellington asks Sonny?

Yes, I guess so, he started to act strange just before EJ DiMera was killed, that's when he wrote a scathing article about his mother, and then after EJ died he went to California which was a bit strange plus he also cheated on me for the first time while he was there, when he returned we started to argue over things a lot, some of it was dumb stuff, then around the holidays that year he cheated on me again while writing a story for Sonix about Paul Norita's coming out, I also noticed he was sometimes very aggressive and very paranoid going to extremes over a former boyfriend of mine who is Paul Norita by the way, he's also the man Will cheated on me with to get the story he was writing, then when he learned Paul was my former boyfriend and that I once proposed to, he just lost it and he started to plot against Paul to get him to leave town, he even wen as far as to try to blackmail Paul's mother, Sonny tells Dr Wellington.

Well that all fits with the drug profile I received from a Mr DiMera, Dr Wellington tells Sonny.  
Wait from MR DiMeria, was it Chad or Andre, Sonny asks Dr Wellington confused?  
Let me see Sonny, no it was from a Mr EJ DiMeria, Dr Wellington tells Sonny.  
But EJ is dead, Sonny replies to Dr Wellington confused.  
Sonny gets a shocked look on his face as he realizes EJ might be alive.

Dr Wellington realizes that Sonny is now distracted over weather EJ is alive or not.  
Sonny lets concentrate on the drug and Will for the moment, Dr Wellington tells Sonny.  
Sorry, it's just EJ meant a lot to Will and I, especially to Will, Sonny replies to Dr Wellington.  
I understand, Dr Wellington replies to Sonny.

OK Sonny the majority of the changes in Will began when he first went on the drug, they seemed to increases as the drug built up in his system, then once his body became accustomed to it, the drug started to became less and less effective and his behavior started to return to normal, does that sound correct Sonny, Dr Wellington asks him?  
Yes it does, but what does that mean for Will, will he be all right or not, Sonny asks Dr Wellington?  
Please relax Sonny, we don't even know yet if the drug did any permanent damage to your husbands body, it may not have, the drug profile Mr. DiMera sent me shows the test subjects died shortly after being on the drug and they were only on it for a short time, that means their bodies hadn't become accustomed to the drug like Will's did, Dr Wellington explains to Sonny.

Dr Wellington we just got this report update from Mr. DiMera it contains the chemical breakdown of the drug, as well as all the notes from the Dr that developed it, he included several more observations made by the Dr on the test subjects, something interesting also apparently cold effects how the body absorbs the drug and it accelerates its breakdown in the body, the nurse tells Dr Wellington.

Interesting, Dr Wellington says as he looks at Will's medical file from the time he was strangled by Ben Weston.  
Sonny, you were not in Salem when your husband was attacked correct, and you didn't know at the time he had actually survived that attack, Dr Wellington asks Sonny?  
Yes I was in Paris at the time, that's where... where I got the call that from Uncle Vic saying that Will had been... murdered, Sonny replies sadly to Dr Wellington.

According to the police report, it states the Will was discovered by on the floor of your apartment laying directly below a air conditions vent that was blowing very cold air onto his body before he was found, Dr Wellington tells Sonny.  
Sonny becomes upset while hearing Dr Wellington read aloud from the police report from when Will was discovered by Gabi and Ari.  
Dr please STOP reading that aloud, I can't... hearing that is extremely upsetting for me, Sonny tells Dr Wellington.

My apologies Sonny, I should have realized that, I'm so sorry to have upset you like this, Dr Wellington tells him.  
I'm sorry to I should not have gotten so angry, I was just so devastated when I thought I lost him, hearing you read the report brought it all back, Sonny tells Dr Wellington.  
Again my apologies, Dr Wellington tells Sonny.

OK, well the cold your husband was subjected to as well as the ineffectiveness of the drug over long period he was on it could both be a fortunate occurrence, it may have caused his body to be weaned off the drug, rather then just stopping it suddenly like what was done to the subjects that died, Dr Wellington tells Sonny.  
Well I think you told me enough, my nurse will bring you to Will now, Dr Wellington tells Sonny.

A hour later the first set of test are completed and Dr Wellington calls Will and Sonny into his office to discuss the results.  
Well Will, the cat scan results shows only minor damage to your brain tissue, if you look right here you can see it, Dr Wellington tells Will and Sonny as he shows them the results on a monitor.  
So is that good or bad news Sonny asks Dr Wellington as he and Sonny hold hands?

Well the damage is very minor and is only in one area Sonny, the effected brain tissue has already healed, in contrast to the test subjects that died there brains actually died while their nerves deteriorated, Dr Wellington explains to Sonny.

Will, Sonny it is the best that we could hope for, no doubt the cold Will's body was subjected to helped ween him off the drug, Dr Wellington tells them.  
Then I'm going to be alright, Will asks Dr Wellington?  
We still need to get all the blood test results back Will and I still need the MRI done as well as a few tests done on your nerves, Dr Wellington replies.  
But yes Will, Sonny the cat scan results are great news, Dr Wellington adds.

Will, would you like something to help calm you down before the MRI, Dr Wellington asks him?  
Yes please, Will replies to Dr Wellington dreading the test.  
Babe just keep your eyes closed OK, and listen to the music they pipe in and remember to breath, Sonny tells Will.  
The lab tech arrives and escorts Sonny and Will down to the MRI machine, but Sonny isn't happy that he has to wait in the waiting area and leave Will.

A few minutes later.  
Sonny how's it going, how's Will, Adrienne asks him as she enters the room?  
So far the test results have all been good, Sonny replies to Adrienne.  
Will is in the MRI machine right now mom, god he must be petrified, I wish they would let me in there, Sonny tells Adrienne.  
Adrienne hugs Sonny.

Lucas arrives with coffee and sandwiches since Sonny has missed both lunch and dinner.  
Sonny, everyone wanted to come and be here for you and Will, but your mother and I were afraid it would just overwhelm you both more, Lucas tells Sonny.  
I hope we did the right thing Sonny, Adrienne asks him?  
Yes mom you did, Sonny replies to Adrienne.  
Sonny eats one of the sandwiches and drinks his coffee and thinks about the day and what Dr Wellington has so far told them about Will's condition.

EJ, Sonny suddenly says to Adrienne and Lucas as he puts down his sandwich.  
Yes he's alive, how we don't know, Sami told Marlena EJ has had all the reports sent to Dr Wellington to help in Will's care, Adrienne tells Sonny.  
We still have no idea where Sami, EJ or the kids are, Lucas tells Sonny.  
Lets not worry about them right now Lucas, lets concentrate on Sonny and Will, Adrienne tells Lucas.

A commotion is heard coming from the MRI lab and Sonny jumps up when he realizes it's Will having a panic attack in the MRI machine.  
Let me talk to him please, Sonny says as he tries to enter the room.  
Sonny's told to remove all metal and made to put on scrubs.  
Babe, listen to my voice, close your eyes and listen to me only, OK Will, Sonny tells him.

Sonny it's like being in a coffin, I can't do it, please just take me home, I'm fine, I don't need this dumb test, Will begs Sonny.  
Will look at me please, I love you and I need you to do this test for me, for us, please babe, I'll stay right hear and talk to you OK, I borrowed a book that I'll read to you, just close your eyes and listen to my voice, concentrate on it OK babe, Sonny tells Will.  
OK lets do this, Will tells the tech.  
Sonny stays and reads to Will all during the test, Sonny's voice comforts Will and he doesn't panic again from being in such a confined space.  
I only got thru this test because of you Sonny, I love you, Will tells him with a kiss after he emerges from the machine.

Will next has a few unpleasant tests done to check his nerves for damage.  
Sonny I feel like a pin cushion right now, Will tells his husband.  
Will next cringes at the next test.  
Please tell me I'm done with these tests Dr Wellington, Will asks him?  
Yes Will you are, why don't you and Sonny go wait in my office while I check all the results, Dr Wellington tells him.

Will and Sonny return to Dr Wellington's office and talk while they're waiting for him  
So Sonny is it really true, is EJ really alive, Will asks Sonny?  
Apparently it is, Marlena spoke to him on the phone when she called your mom a hour or so ago, Sonny replies.  
Will it's was EJ that got every shred of information he could find on Stefano's drug and forwarded it all to Dr Wellington in order to treat you, Sonny adds.  
I can't believe it Sonny, EJ's alive, Will replies excited.  
I know babe I was thrilled to hear the news myself, Sonny tells Will.

Imagine that A Kiriakis happy that a DiMera is alive, I mean WOW, Sonny says joking to Will.  
Yeah I know, I bet Victor won't be to happy to hear the news, Will replies to Sonny.  
Hey it could be worse babe... it could be Stefano, Sonny replies chuckling.  
Victor would hit the roof, Will tells him laughing.

I still remember everything he did to make sure our wedding happen, Sonny tells Will.  
Yeah he really came thru that day for us didn't he, Will replies to Sonny.  
It's funny Sonny, I used to hate him so much, then after I came out he was so supportive of me and of our relationship, he became like a older brother to me, Will tells Sonny.

Sonny, Will, I have all the test results back, Dr Wellington tells them as he enters the office.  
Sonny takes Will's hand and kisses him.  
Well babe here we go, Sonny tells Will as they both pray for good news.


	11. Chapter 11

Sonny, Will, I have all the test results back, Dr Wellington tells them as he enters the office.  
Will, no matter what happens next, we'll get thru it together, I love you babe, Sonny tells Will with a kiss and then takes Will's hand  
I love you Will, Sonny adds.  
I love you too Sonny, Will replies after Sonny's kiss.

Will, the tests show minor nerve damage through out your body, we can treat that, the blood tests revealed you still have some of the drug in your system, now I've already contacted our blood specialist and his team is working on finding a way to eliminate it, Mr. DiMera has also put me into direct contact with the Dr that created the drug and he's working with us as well.  
So Dr Wellington what does this mean for Will, is he going to be all right, Sonny asks him worried?  
We're optimistic that he will be Sonny, once we've eliminated the remaining drug residue from his system, Dr Wellington replies.  
You see, the residue of the drug is preventing Will's nerves from recovering and is causing them to slowly deteriorate, Dr Wellington tells Sonny.  
And if you can't remove the remaining residue of the drug, what happens to me then, will I die, Will asks Dr Wellington?

Will, please don't worry, we're not going to let that happen, as I said we're all confident that we'll find a way to remove the drug completely from your body, Dr Wellington tells Will.  
Babe, he's right, don't worry, you won't die, I won't let you, Sonny tells Will.  
Will gets a annoyed look on his face feeling they're keeping the truth from him because they think he can't handle it.

Sonny, Dr Wellington, I know what you're both doing and you don't have to, please don't tell me you're optimistic or that you'll keep me from dying, I want the truth, Will tells them sounding angry.  
Will, look I know this is frightening, but I meant what I said before that I'm optimistic about finding a way to eliminate the remaining drug from your body, the team has a few options we're already considering, but we just need time to decide which is the safest and will be the most effective to use, BUT WE CAN REMOVE IT, I really am confident we can, I wouldn't tell you that unless I really believed it, Dr Wellington tells Will.  
Babe, I believe they will, I' know your scared, so am I, but you won't die so please don't start thinking that way, and don't start thinking we're hiding the truth from you, I know you can handle it OK, I know you can anything, Sonny tells Will.  
OK, Will replies to Sonny and Dr Wellington calming down.

Do you have any questions, Will, Sonny, Dr Wellington asks them?  
I haven't taken the drug in almost a year and it's still in my system yet, WHY, I don't understand how that's possible, Will asks Dr Wellington?  
Will some drug residue can stay in the body for long periods after the drug is taken, now you were on this drug for over a year, your system was saturated with it, Dr Wellington explains to Will.  
Does Will need to stay here, or can he go home, is there anything we should do, Sonny asks Dr Wellington?  
No Sonny Will doesn't need to stay here, I think you both should go home and get some rest, I'll contact you in the next few days once we come up with a treatment plan for Will, Dr Wellington tells Sonny.

In the hospital parking lot.  
Sonny leads Will to Lucas's car that he left for them to use to get home.  
Sonny I'm scared, what if they can't remove the drug from my system, what if the nerves don't recover and the damage continues, WHAT IF I DIE, what happens to you and Ari if I do, how could you explain to Ari that the daddy she just got back is gone again this time for good, Will asks Sonny becoming upset?  
Babe, it's going to be all right, don't think like that OK, you're not going to die and leave Ari and I, I won't let that happen to our family again, Sonny tells Will.  
Not again, Sonny thinks as he and Will hug.

At Will and Sonny's  
Babe Dr Wellington gave me some sleeping pills for both of us, lets go to bed, we're both exhausted, Sonny tells Will.  
Sonny gives Will a pill and water once they're ready for bed, but does not take one himself, after Will is asleep he returns downstairs and calls Sami and EJ.

Sami I need to speak to EJ, Sonny tells her.  
Jackson, it's good to hear your voice, EJ says after Sami puts him on the phone.  
EJ it's great to hear yours too, I just wish the circumstances were different, Sonny replies.  
Jackson don't worry, I know what happened at the hospital and the Dr's are working on finding a solution, I even contacted Victor and he's had several blood specialist join the team working on this, Will is going to be fine, EJ assures him.  
EJ, I can't …. I can't loose Will, ...not again, not after I got him back, I don't think I could survive loosing him a second time, Sonny tells EJ crying.  
Jackson listen to me we're not going to loose William, a solution will be found, your Uncle is working with me to that end, I have the Dr who developed the drug for my father supplying all his research and information on the drug, so please don't worry, EJ replies to Sonny.

How did you get him to cooperate, I would think he would fave prosecution for making that drug, Sonny asks EJ?  
Your father was able to make a deal for his cooperation no charges will be brought against him and his medical license will not he taken away, EJ tells Sonny.

How is William holding up, EJ asks Sonny?  
He's scared, he keeps telling me he doesn't want to leave Ari and I again, and he's worried about how we would cope if he dies, Sonny replies to EJ.  
Jackson, William won't die, you two can't start thinking like that, don't give into panic, just tell yourselves that everything will be all right, BECAUSE IT WILL BE, EJ tells Sonny.  
OK EJ and thanks, thanks for all you're doing for Will and I, Sonny tells him as they hang up.  
After Sonny gets off the phone he breaks down and cries again.

In Switzerland.  
Samantha I want you to call your mother and ask her, Jackson's mother, his father, Lucas and anyone else they can think of to keep the boys spirits up, the need their support right now, EJ tells Sami.  
I know they do, I already did that EJ, everyone will spend time with the boys and help them get thru this, I was thinking about sending the kids home too, Sami tells EJ.  
That's a good idea to send the kids home Samantha, but before we do that I have a overdue call to make, EJ tells her.

At the Hotel.  
Well so Will Horton is still effected by the drug father had made, pity they don't know how to treat it, this is just the leverage I need to get back the fortune Samantha Brady stole from us, Andre thinks after he gets a call from a hospital worker under his employ.

Andrea's phone rings.  
Andre how are you brother, EJ asks him?  
EJ, it can't be, Andre replies shocked to hear his voice.  
Apparently father didn't share all his secrets with you Andre, like why Samantha really took MY money and MY files that she removed from My house, EJ tells Andre.

I've been going over all the files on the drugs father had as well as the antidotes he had made for them, I'm telling you this just in case your unscrupulous mind was coming up with ways to try and ransom the cure for William, EJ tells Andre.  
EJ that was DiMera money and property that bitch stole from the house, NOT YOUR"S, Andre replies to EJ.  
Watch your tongue Andre, Samantha is MY WIFE, and I had her take what is MINE for safe keeping from your grubby hands, and for you information father knew why she took everything and approved, EJ tells Andre.

Yours, I think not EJ, father didn't leave any of it to you, Andre yells at him over the phone.  
OH but he did dear brother, a fact that I made Chad aware of this morning, Stefano's will has already be PROBATED, and in case you're wondering father left you nothing but a order to get out of Salem for good dear Brother, EJ tells Andre.  
Chad's share of the estate has already been forwarded to him as well as the money he laid out to buy back the Mansion, EJ tells Andre.  
I have my men ready to evict you from the hotel and to escort you out of Salem, and just to warn you dear brother if you choose to return uninvited to Salem I gave them orders to kill you, EJ warns Andre as he hangs up the phone.

In Paul's hospital room.  
Mom please stop fussing over me, Paul asks Tory?  
Paul, you're still recovering from your injuries, you need to rest, not argue with your mother, Tory replies fluffing his pillow.  
Mom I appreciate what you're doing for me I do, but please my pillows are fine, I don't need any more books or magazines or food, Paul tells Tory.

John comes in.  
Hi dad, Paul says relieved to see him.  
Tory looks at John and then kisses Paul good bye.

What's going on Paul, John asks after Tory leaves the room?  
Mom is being a mom or too much of a mom, Paul replies.  
She's only doing it because she loves you son, John replies to Paul.  
I know dad, but sometimes I just need a little space, Paul replies.  
I'll talk to her, John promises Paul.

So dad have you heard anything on Will, Paul asks John?  
Yes he has some nerve damage and the drug is still in his system yet, John replies to Paul.  
So what does that mean, is he going to be all right, Paul asks John?  
We don't know Paul, the Drs need to find a way to remove the drug from his system so the nerves can recover and to prevent further damage to them, John tells Paul.  
He and Sonny must be nervous wreaks from all of this, especially Sonny, he just got Will back after thinking he was dead, Paul tells John.

Paul why are you so interested in Will Horton, I thought you hated him, John asks Paul?  
Well dad he and I are related, and I would like to be friends with him and Sonny, they've both have been thru so much these last few years, Paul replies to John.  
John looks at his son puzzled.

Dad, I feel bad for Will, the day he came home with Sonny, it was the day I finally realized that Sonny loves him and not me, that's why I hit him it had nothing to do with how he treated me or mom, Will was drugged, it's why he acted like he did towards me, and he was right, I was trying to get Sonny back, I tried acting like the loyal friend to him but that was my true motive, to win him back, Paul admits to John.

So you were trying to lure Sonny away from Will, John replies to Paul?  
Yes and I'm ashamed of myself for it, because of me Sonny didn't realize something was wrong with Will, and I'm sorry for it dad, Paul replies to John.

John thinks a moment about what Paul just confessed to him.  
Son, you thought Will was not….. a good person, you saw how unhappy Sonny was, what you did well... you thought it was the right thing to do at the time, I know Sonny's family were encouraging you too try as well, John tells Paul.  
I just wish we knew he was being drugged so we could have gotten him the help he needed, Paul tells John.  
I know, everyone wishes that, wishes we knew, John replies to Paul.

At the Salem PD.  
So EJ DiMera is still alive, Rafe says stunned to Roman after Roman had gotten a call from Sami and told him about it.  
Yes he's with Sami, he's been helping the Drs at the hospital treating Will, Roman tells Rafe.  
Is it true that EJ inherited everything from Stefano, Rafe asks Roman?  
Yes, and he already sent Andre packing, and Sami already told me they'll come home soon, Roman tells Rafe.  
She also said they are sending the kids next week to help cheer Will up, Roman adds.  
This news excited Rafe.

At the DiMera Mansion.  
Abby, EJ and Sami and the kids are coming home, Chad tells her.  
They're sending the kids home in a few days to cheer Will up, Sami and EJ will follow as soon as he can travel, Chad adds.

I still can't believe this, how is EJ still alive, Abby asks Chad.  
Our sister Kristen injected EJ with the serum my father had, I assume Stefano instructed her to do it, Chad tells Abby.  
So they're moving in here and taking over, Abby asks Chad annoyed?  
Yes, father left the house to EJ, I was forced to return it to him along with everything else, but father did leave me money and stocks, so we can live anywhere we want or stay here, EJ invited us to stay, Chad tells Abby.  
No I can't, I won't live with that bitch, Abby tells Chad angrily.


	12. Chapter 12 updated to fix mistakes

Rated: T - English - General - Reviews: 30 - Published: 05-22-16 - Updated: 08-20-16

id:11959482

I still can't believe this, how is EJ still alive, Abby asks Chad.  
Our sister Kristen injected EJ with the serum my father had, I assume Stefano instructed her to do it, Chad tells Abby.  
So they're moving in here and taking over, Abby asks Chad annoyed?  
Yes, father left the house to EJ, I was forced to return it to him along with everything else, but father did leave me money and stocks, so we can live anywhere we want or stay here, EJ invited us to stay, Chad tells Abby.  
No I can't, I won't live with that bitch, Abby tells Chad angrily.

At the hospital.

Dr Wellington and his associates discuss Will's case and come up with two possible treatments.  
One requires Will's body to be cooled down since the drug breaks down in the cold; the other is to administer a drug created by the developer of the original Drug, but is has to be administered over a long period of time and may be harmful with the dosage required to remove all of the drug from Will's system.  
Dr Wellington calls Will and Sonny and arranges to meet in his office the following day to discuss matters.

At Will and Sonny's house.  
Sonny, Dr Wellington wants to see us tomorrow, they have 2 different treatment options for me, Will tells Sonny worried.  
Babe don't worry I'll be there with you, OK, if you get scared or feel worried just look at me, Sonny replies to Will holding his husbands hands in his.

Will's phone rings.  
Mom, how are you, EJ and the kids, Will asks her?

Will, EJ said the Drs are presenting two treatment options to you tomorrow, EJ would have called you himself but he has his physical therapy right now, Will, we want you to know we love you so much and to tell you not to worry, everything will be fine, OK Will, Sami tells her son.

Thanks mom, and thank EJ for all he's been doing for me, and tell him Sonny and I love both of you so much and can't wait to see you and the kids, Will tells his mother trying not to reveal how scared he really is yet.  
Will, you're my son, I know you're really scared right now, but you have all of us and Sonny, Sonny is a good man and he'll move heaven and Earth to make sure you're OK, so please try to relax, OK, I love you, Sami tells Will.  
I love you too mom; kiss the kids for me, Will says as he and Sami end their call.

The following Day at Dr Wellington's office.  
OK Will here are the two options, Dr Wellington tells him and Sonny.

The Dr that developed the drug has another drug which SHOULD neutralize the drug from your system, but there are risks, the drug is UNTESTED and could be toxic to your system because of the high dosage you'll need and the long period you would have to take it, it will probably take 3 to 6 months for the drug to work, but that all depends on how your body responds to it, in addition you would need daily blood testing to check the levels both the new drug and the one being eliminated, Dr Wellington explains to Will and Sonny.  
We may have to hospitalize you for the duration Will, Dr Wellington adds.  
Sonny and Will don't like the sound of the first option.

Option 2 requires we lower your body temperature several times to eliminate the drug from your system, Dr Wellington tells Will and Sonny.  
Will becomes nervous at this option too, remembering feeling very cold after Ben's attack on him.  
Dr Wellington, just how low a temperature are we talking about, Will asks him sounding worried?

Roughly like your what your body was subjected to after you were attacked, just like then Will, the cold will lower your life functions, and you should know we would require you to stay in the hospital over night each time we do the procedure so we can monitor you for any after effects, Dr Wellington tells Will and Sonny.  
So you want to freeze Will again, what if it… what if there's a problem during the procedure...what happens then, Sonny asks Dr Wellington scared?  
Sonny we'll have a crash team standing by in case anything goes wrong, Dr Welling tries to reassure him.

Sonny and Will exchange worried looks.  
Dr Wellington I can't say I like either option very much, the idea of being put on another untested drug like I was the last time sounds to risky to me, I mean the Original drug just about caused my Marriage to be wrecked because I became like a different person, Will tells Dr Wellington.

Babe the situation is different this time, at least we both would know its because of the drug, last time we didn't, Sonny tells Will.  
Great so this time if I start acting like a lunatic again you'll at least know why, Will replies to Sonny throwing up his hands in disgust and anger.  
Will look I know this is all a lot to take in, but you're going to need to make a decision in the next few days, we need to begin one of the procedures next week, Dr Wellington tells Will.

Great either a Popsicle or a guinea pig again, Will yells frustrated as he gets up and storms out of the office without Sonny.  
Dr Wellington stops Sonny from going after Will.  
Sonny listen, I know this is stressful to Will and you, but these are the ONLY tow options available, if we wait to long the drug in Will's system will continue to degrade his nervous system, HE WILL DIE SONNY, I'm sorry to have to be so blunt, but time is of the essences right now, Dr Wellington tells Sonny.  
OK, thanks Dr. and thanks for being honest with me, I'll talk with Will and well call you tomorrow with his decision, Sonny tells Dr Wellington as he slowly leaves the office stunned and worried.

Sonny looks around the waiting room and it's empty.  
Sonny wants to find somewhere private where he can yell, scream, brake things and cry, but he can't, he has to find Will.  
After thinking a moment he figures where Will went.

Up in Paul's hospital room.  
Hi Paul, Will says as he walks into the room looking like hell.  
Will are you OK, you look like you've been crying, did something happen, Paul asks him concerned?

I'm all right, I just wanted to see how you were doing, Will replies to Paul.

I'm fine Will, and thenks by the way for all you and Sonny did, Marlena told me you and Sonny bought the food sent here for my parents as well as for me, I really appreciate it, Paul tells Will.

Will, I'm sorry I hit you that night, I guess you know why I really did it, Paul asks Will?

Yes, because of Sonny, you're still in love with him aren't you, Will asks Paul?

Yes I am, but I don't plan to pursue him, I know his heart belongs to you, Paul replies to Will.

Will, I'd like us to be friends, Paul tells him holding out his hand to Will.  
Will takes his hand and they shake on becoming friends.  
Will…. whats wrong you really seem upset, did you see the Dr today about the drug, Paul asks Will?  
Sonny and I just went to see Dr Wellington to get the options to remove the remaining residue from the Stefano / Clyde drug, that Clyde used on me as his guinea pig to test, Will tells JJ angry as he slams his fist down hard on a chair arm of the chair he's sitting in.  
I take the options are not that good, Paul asks Will?  
Well lets see Paul, I can either consent to be turned into a Popsicle or to be used as a guinea pig again for a untested drug, or I can do nothing and die from the drug residue still in me basically destroying my central nervous system, Will tells Paul angrily.

Will look at me, you're not alone in this OK, you have practically all of Salem here to help you and Sonny get thru this, AND YOU WILL GET THRU IT, I PROMISE YOU THAT, you will, Paul tells Will looking him in the eye.

Sonny walks into Paul's room and is relieved his hunch as to where Will went was correct.  
Will turns in his chair and sees Sonny.  
Sonny I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave Dr Wellington's office like that, I was just getting so upset listening to him, I just had to get out of there, Will tells Sonny as Sonny pulls him up from the chair and into a hug.

Babe listen We'll get thru this together, we will OK, come on lets get out of here and go home and spend time with Ari, or we could go out together and do what ever you want to do, its your choice, Sonny tells Will taking his husbands hand.  
Will doesn't need to think about what he wants to do.  
I think I'd rather spend time with Ari today, I feel like I need to make up to her for all the time I lost with her, Will tells Sonny walking towards the door.  
Will turns back and looks at Paul.  
Paul thanks, Will tells him.  
And Paul, you're more then a friend, you're family, Will adds.  
Paul smiles happy that Will is giving him another chance.


	13. Chapter 13

Sonny walks into Paul's room and is relieved his hunch as to where Will went was correct.  
Will turns in his chair and sees Sonny.  
Sonny I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave Dr Wellington's office like that, I was just getting so upset listening to him, I just had to get out of there, Will tells Sonny as Sonny pulls him up from the chair and into a hug.

Babe listen We'll get thru this together, we will OK, come on lets get out of here and go home and spend time with Ari, or we could go out together and do what ever you want to do, its your choice, Sonny tells Will taking his husbands hand.  
Will doesn't need to think about what he wants to do.  
I think I'd rather spend time with Ari today, I feel like I need to make up to her for all the time I lost with her, Will tells Sonny walking towards the door.  
Will turns back and looks at Paul.  
Paul thanks, Will tells him.  
And Paul, you're more then a friend, you're family, Will adds.  
Paul smiles happy that Will is giving him another chance.

At Will and Sonny's a short time later.  
Babe, how about we take Gabi and Ari out for a family dinner tonight, Sonny suggests to him.  
Or better still we could go out for a romantic evening together, we haven't done that since we left Paris, Sonny tells Will.  
I don't know Sonny, what ever you want it fine with me, Will replies distracted.

Babe look, we're going to get thru this OK, so don't worry, look I think we should go and have a romantic dinner by candle light and then spend the night at the inn and make love and just relax and forget about everything for the night, Sonny tells Will.  
Will nods his head and Sonny makes all the arrangements and packs a bag for them.

At the Inn.  
Sonny and Will lie in bed naked with only the sheet covering them up to their waists after making love.  
Remember our honeymoon night babe, Sonny asks Will as he caress his arm?  
You mean when you hit my head on the door as you carried me into the room, Will asks Sonny laughing.  
Or did you mean the many erotic items T gave us to use, Will asks Sonny laughing?  
Hey you looked sexy in that thong, Sonny replies to Will laughing.  
That thing would have made a great sling shot, Will tells Sonny laughing.  
Yeah on second thought you do look better nude babe, Sonny tells Will.  
So do you Sonny, Will replies as he pulls him into a kiss.

So I was wondering my Kiriakis - Horton, do you want to have more kids, Sonny asks Will sound serious.  
Of course I do Sonny, I want a house full kids, our kids, Will replies.  
So then we should start planing how to grow our family, should we adopt or go the surrogacy route, Sonny asks Will?

Will sits up in bed when he realizes that Sonny is really serious.  
Sonny you really what to do this, I mean this is not just something to distract us from whats going on, you really want more kids, Will asks him sounding hopeful?  
Yes babe I do, Sonny replies to Will.

Will kisses Sonny passionately and then they settle down into each others arms.  
You know it's to bad neither of us can get pregnant, after all the time we spend making love, we certainty would have a HUGE family by now, Sonny tells Will.  
Will and Sonny both laugh at that.  
I'd hate to see where a baby would come out of a man thou Sonny, Will replies laughing.  
Yeah that's not a pleasant thought is it babe, Sonny replies to Will.

The following morning in Will and Sonny's room in the Inn.  
Will has lay awake for a few hours going over the options for his treatment when he makes a decision.  
Sonny, Sonny wake up I need to talk to you, Will tells him as he gently nudges him.  
Babe what time is it, Sonny asks him as he stretches?  
It's a little past 7, Will replies.

Will is something wrong, Sonny asks his husband worried.  
Sonny, Ive been thinking the last few hours, I think I want to go with the Popsicle option, somehow being given more experiential drugs is NOT at all appealing to me, Will tells Sonny.  
Babe if you're sure, then we should call Dr Wellington, Sonny replies to Will.  
I'm sure Sonny, is it all right with you, I mean my decision, Will asks Sonny?  
Babe, I agree that it's the better option, I just wish you didn't have to go through this, Sonny tells Will as he hugs him.  
I know Sonny, but I want to do this and get it over with, I want us to living our lives again, without what happened to us stopping us from doing it, Will tells Sonny.  
Will and Sonny kiss and wind up making passionate love.

A few hours later back at their house.  
Sonny sits at the desk in the living room after getting off the phone with his father.  
Will enters the room with coffee for them both.  
Sonny I just spoke to Dr Wellington and he said I could start the procedure Tuesday morning, he wants me to stay in the hospital for most of next week, Will tells Sonny.  
OK babe, Sonny replies with a puzzled look on his face.  
Sonny, whats wrong, Will asks him?

Will, why did my dad call for you a while ago, what are these papers you had him draw up, he refused to tell me, what's going on, Sonny asks Will?  
Will takes a deep breath and then leads Sonny over to the couch so they can talk.  
Sonny the papers I asked him to draw up, if I… if something goes wrong and…..well I want you to have your freedom from me, I don't want you taking care of me if I become a invalid or if I lapse into a permanent coma, Will tells a stunned Sonny.

Sonny pulls away from Will shocked and stands up and begins pacing the room.  
Babe NO, I'm your husband what are you thinking, when we got married it was for better or worse, sickness and health FOR AS LONG AS WE BOTH SHALL LIVE, Sonny replies to Will in protest.

Will gets up and pulls Sonny into a hug.  
Sonny, please listen to me, if I die, or if I become permanently injured by the procedure, I want you to promise me you'll go on with your life, PLEASE SONNY, I need to know that you'll be all right before I do this, I love you to much to have to worry about you wasting your life if something bad happens, Will tells Sonny taking both his hands in his.

Babe NO, I won't agree to that, I can't, Sonny replies shaking his head as he pulls Will into a hug.  
Sonny please, I need you to do this for me, Will tells him.  
I can't Will, please DON"T ASK me to do this, Sonny tells Will.  
Sonny, I love you, I can't do this if I don't know you're going to be all right if the worst happens, Will tells him.  
Will, I... I need to go to the club, we'll talk about this latter, Sonny tells Will as he leaves the house.  
Sonny come back , Will yells at him as he drives away.  
Sonny doesn't drive to the Club instead he goes to the hospital to see Paul.

At the Hospital.  
Hi Paul, can I come in, Sonny asks him sounding upset?  
Of course, is Will with you, Paul asks Sonny as he sits up in his bed?  
No, he's at home, Sonny replies as he falls into a chair.  
Sonny what's wrong, you look very upset, whats happened, is Will all right, are you, is it Ari, Paul asks him concerned?  
No everything is fine Paul, Sonny replies starring blankly forward.  
Then what is wrong Sonny, Paul asks him?

Paul, Will, hem well he has... Will has decided on the cold treatment to remove the remaining drug from his system, Sonny tells Paul.  
OK, but why do you look so depressed then, I mean the treatment will work won't it, Paul asks Sonny?  
It should but…I don't know Paul...there are just a lot of things that can go wrong… I'm afraid I might loose Will again, Sonny tells Paul crying.  
Plus Will did something….. He had my dad draw up paperwork setting me free of our marriage if he should become…if he becomes.. I don't know…. why can't he understand I married him for better or for worse, I married him for our entire life time not until something goes wrong with one of us, Sonny tells Paul still crying.

Sonny, Will loves you, that's why he did this, Paul tells him.  
I know he does Paul, and I love him, I just can't understand why he would do this, Sonny replies.

Paul doesn't know what else to say, because he can understand both points of view.  
Look Sonny, you and Will should not be even thinking like this right now, ever thing going to be fine, so concentrate on your future plans, and not on what could happen, OK, Paul tells Sonny.  
Sonny thinks about what Paul said to him.  
Maybe you're right Paul, Sonny replies calming down.  
Sonny gets up to leave when a nurse comes into the room.

Thanks Paul, Sonny replies forcing a smile onto his face.  
Sony wait, Paul yells after him, but he has left the room already while Paul was distracted by the nurse.  
Paul calls Lucas and Adrienne and asks them to check in on the boys.


	14. Chapter 14

At the Hospital in Paul's room.  
Sonny, Will loves you, that's why he did this, Paul tells him.  
I know he does Paul, and I love him, I just can't understand why he would do this, Sonny replies.

Paul doesn't know what else to say, because he can understand both points of view.  
Look Sonny, you and Will should not be even thinking like this right now, everything is going to be fine, so concentrate on your future plans, and not on what might happen, OK, Paul tells Sonny.  
Sonny thinks about what Paul has said to him a moment.  
Maybe you're right Paul, Sonny replies calming down a bit.

Thanks Paul, Sonny replies forcing a smile onto his face.  
I'd better go, Sonny tells Paul.  
Sonny gets up from his chair to leave when a nurse comes into the room.  
Sonny wait, Paul yells after him, but it's to late, he already left the room while Paul was distracted by the nurse.  
Paul thinks a moment worried about Sonny and Will.  
Paul picks up his phone and calls Lucas and Adrienne and asks them to check in on the boys, after telling them whats happened.

At Club TBD.  
Sonny stands behind the bar drying the same glasses oblivious to everything going on around him.  
Sonny there you are, Will has been worried sick about you, why haven't you answered your phone, Adrienne asks her son?  
SONNY, SONNY, Adrienne calls out to him again louder.  
Oh mom, when did you get here, Sonny asks her after he realizes she was talking to him?  
A few minutes ago, Sonny, why are you here and not with Will, you know he's worried sick about you, Adrienne tells Sonny.

What, Sonny asks Adrienne still distracted by his thoughts?  
Sonny, what's going on, did you and Will have a fight, Adrienne asks her son worried?  
What, oh no mom, we didn't, not really, he .. he did something I don't agree with, I mean he just had dad … I don't know, but I wish he didn't, Sonny replies.

Sonny I have NO idea what you just said, it made no sense, Adrienne tells her son now even more worried.  
Sorry mom, Will is, he's just worried that he might die or otherwise fall into a permanent coma from the procedures so he had dad draw up documents that in case, that in case it happens... they give me my freedom from him, basically he wants me to divorce him, Sonny tells Adrienne upset.

Adrienne thinks a moment.  
Sonny, look Will is only thinking about about this because he loves you, Adrienne replies as she places her hand on Sonny's hand.  
But mom, isn't that my decision to make, does Will actually think for a moment that if he lapses into a permanent coma that I would just walk away from him and our marriage, Sonny asks Adrienne?  
Sonny, Will doesn't want you to waste your life caring for him if the worst happens, he wants you to live your life because he loves you, he knows you're to young not to, Adrienne tells him.  
Mom if the worst happens to him, I'll never give up on him or US, NEVER, Sonny replies to Adrienne throwing the glass he's been drying to the floor.  
NEVER, Sonny yells as he walks into his office and slams the door behind him.  
Adrienne decides not to follow Sonny to give him time to cool down.

What's going on, Lucas asks Adrienne as he enters the club?  
Will had Justin draw up papers in case Will lapses into a permanent coma after the procedures, and Sonny is angry with him for doing it, Adrienne replies to Lucas.

I know about that Paul called me, that's why I was looking for Sonny, Lucas replies to Adrienne.  
Paul called you, Adrienne asks him puzzled?  
Yes apparently Sonny went to see him to talk about it, Will has been to see him too, Lucas tells Adrienne.  
I didn't know the boys were friends now, Adrienne replies to Lucas surprised.

What do you think about it Lucas, I mean the documents not their friendship with Paul, Adrienne asks him?  
I think my son has underestimated the scope of Sonny's love for him, if he thinks Sonny would ever leave him or divorce him if the worst happens... well he's wrong, I still remember him after we all thought Will had dies, Lucas replies to Adrienne sounding a bit upset.  
Lucas I know that, I know how much he loves Will, but Lucas, my son needs to be able to LIVE his life fully if the worst happens to Will, I think what Will did is a very loving thing for him to do, Adrienne replies to Lucas.  
I understand that Adrienne, and you're right it was a loving thing Will did, but the thought of loosing him again is too fresh in Sonny's mind, in all our minds, Lucas replies getting upset.

Lucas takes Adrienne's hands in his and looks into her eyes.  
Adrienne if you ever became incapacitated, I would still stay with you, Lucas tells her.  
But you're not a young man anymore Lucas, Sonny is, he has his whole life in front of him, and Will knows that, Adrienne replies to Lucas.

I know but..., Lucas starts to say until Adrienne cuts him off.  
Lucas we can debate this later, the important thing right now is to help our boys, Adrienne tells Lucas after she cuts him off.  
Before they can even think about what to do, Sonny suddenly comes running out of the office and out of the club.  
Lucas and Adrienne try to follow him but loose him.

A few hours later.  
Sonny sits on the floor in the gym shirtless and sweaty having worked out his anger and frustration on the heavy bag.  
Will walks into the gym and spots Sonny.  
Sonny, are you OK, Will asks him as he walks over to him and then sits beside him?

Will, I can't do what you want me to do, I JUST CAN'T, Sonny tells him as he hits the boxing gloves on his hands together.  
Sonny gets up and starts punching the bag again hard and Will stands up and takes off his shirt and holds the bag wearing his undershirt.  
Will lets Sonny work out his frustrations on the bag for a while.

Under different circumstances, I would be really turned on by this, Will thinks as he watches Sonny's muscles as he hits the bag.  
Man my husband is hot shirtless and sweaty, Will thinks.

Sonny continues a few minutes more hitting the bag and Will can see he's exhausted and decides he has to stop him.  
Sonny SONNY, stop, OK look, I'm sorry, I'm sorry you reacted like this to the papers I had drawn up, I only did it because I love you, but if you want I'll have them torn up, Will tells him.

Will, I can't even think of loosing you again, not again, the memory of last year is still too fresh in my mind, ever time I close my eyes I can see that dam grave stone with your name on it, Sonny tells Will crying.  
Will pulls the sweaty Sonny into a hug.  
Sonny tries to pull back, but Will pulls him in tighter.  
I'm all sweaty babe, Sonny tries to tell Will.  
I don't care, Will replies to Sonny.  
Will and Sonny stay like that for a few minutes.

I love you Will, Sonny tells Will as he kisses him.  
Come on Sonny lets go home, where's your shirt, Will asks Sonny looking around?  
I ripped it babe, I was to frustrated to unbutton it, I already threw it out, Sonny tells Will.  
OK them Will replies as he hands Sonny the shirt he took off.

You know you looked really sexy working out shirtless Sonny, seeing you shirtless was really hot since you don't do it often, I wouldn't mind seeing you do that again, Will tells Sonny as they walk outside.

Will, you're the one with the hot muscular body in our family, Sonny replies to Will as he grabs Wills bicep and gives it a squeeze.  
You're the one that should be shirtless, Sonny tells him as he kisses Will.  
I think you underestimate your body Sonny, you're hot as hell, Will replies.  
OK babe, for now on I'll workout shirtless at home, Sonny tells Will as he kisses him again.  
But you have to too, Sonny adds as he pinches Will's butt.

How about a shower together when we get home, followed by a lot of love making, Will suggests to Sonny kissing him.  
Sounds good to me babe, Sonny replies to Will kissing Will again and again.

Sonny stops a moment and looks seriously at Will.  
Will do me a favor, please no more talk about what could go wrong Tuesday all right, lets just think about our lives after Tuesday, like having more kids and how we want to watch them grow up and how we want to growing old together, Sonny tells Will.  
OK Sonny, Will replies.

A few hours later in Will and Sonny's bedroom.  
Sonny and Will both fall asleep after making love, Will is suddenly woken up by Sonny having a nightmare

Sonny's nightmare.  
Will is dead Sonny, he was MURDERED,Dead, dead dead, he hears Victor's repeat over and over, then he see's Ben and he tells him, I killed him Sonny, I killed him, Ben repeats several time holding a tie in his two hands like he's going to strangle Sonny with it, then he see's Ben strangling Will and he screams for him to stop, then Sonny see's Will lying on the apartment floor dead, then he sees Will 's body in the morgue and then in a casket, then he watches them lower the love of his life into the ground and then the graves tone appears, now Sonny's is standing on Will's grave, NO, NO he can't be dead he screams over and over as Ben laughs at him still playing with the neck tie, NO! Sonny screams as he wakes up all sweaty with his heart beating very very fast.

Sonny, hey its OK, Will tells him as he pulls him into a hug.  
I'm sorry babe, sorry, Sonny replies to Will pulling out of the hug.  
Sonny gets out of bed naked from their love making and pulls on a pair of sweat pants, Will gets up and pulls on a pair of running shorts.

Sonny, did you have that nightmare again, Will asks him?  
Sonny nods his head and Will hugs him again.  
Will looks at his husband and realizes this is his fault.

I'm sorry Sonny, I guess I started your nightmares up again when I had those dam papers drawn up, I'm so sorry Sonny, Will tells him trying to comfort him.  
I know you are babe, it's just I barely survived loosing you last October, I can't go thru that again, I just cant, Sonny tells Will as he hugs him tightly.

Will and Sonny are interrupted by a knock on their bedroom door.  
Will, Sonny is everything OK, JJ asks from outside the door?

Will goes over and opens it to reveal JJ wearing only a pair of tight boxers shorts and no shirt.  
It's OK JJ, Sonny just had a nightmare, don't worry he's fine, Will tells his cousin and friend.

Sorry if I woke you JJ, Sonny tells him.  
It's OK, Gabi and I were already um... awake, JJ replies.  
Sonny and Will realize from that, that Gabi and JJ were together having sex, and they both decide they're OK with it.

Everything is OK JJ, really, Sonny tells him.  
Well if you or he need anything, I'll be in my room or um Gabi's, JJ replies as he turns and walks down the hall.  
Hey JJ, your boxers or on inside out by the way, Will tells his cousin smirking.  
Oh yeah, JJ replies looking down at them embarrassed to Will.

Babe I need a drink, Sonny tells Will as he walks out of the room after JJ is gone.  
Somethings wrong, Will realizes.

Will follows Sonny downstairs and finds him opening a bottle of Bourbon and then pouring himself a drink.  
OK Sonny now I know you not OK, you never drink like this, Will tells him as he takes the glass away from him.

Sonny begins to cry as Will leads him over to the couch.  
Sonny please, Will asks him as he wraps his arms around him.  
After a few minutes Sonny looks at Will with tears still pouring out of his eyes.

Will in Paris, I drank a lot trying at first to get over everything that happened between us, and then after I thought I lost you it got worse, Sonny explains to Will.  
I knew you got drunk Sonny, but I didn't knew it happened more then just a few times, Will replies to Sonny.

Will, I just kept drinking 24/7 for weeks, I just couldn't face my pain any other way, the betrayal then your death, it was all just to much for me to handle, Sonny tells Will.  
Will the day I found out your actions were because of that dam drug I felt so guilty, I should have realized something was wrong with you, but Paul, because of Paul I didn't, Sonny sobs.  
Will, your having those papers drawn up put me into a panic, I suddenly realized I could loose you again, Will, I can't go thru that again, if I loose you again, then I'm lost then I'll... do it, Sonny tells Will upset.

Will realizes what Sonny means by "do it" .  
Sonny, did you think about killing yourself when you thought I was dead, Will asks Sonny scared?  
Yes... I did.. I almost did after I got back to Paris, but a friend stopped me, Sonny tells Will crying.  
Does anyone here knew Sonny, I mean Victor, your mom or dad, Will asks him?  
No, Uncle Vic may know something, I don't know, I found out he had a few people in Paris keeping tabs on me, they might have seen me trying, I don't know, Sonny tells Will.

Will moves to sit in front of Sonny by sitting on the coffee table, he takes Sonny hands in his.  
Sonny look at me, Will tells him.  
You can't... Sonny, if anything happens to me.. please, PROMISE ME YOU WON"T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN, Will tells Sonny.  
I can't Will, I can't promise that, you're my soul mate, loosing you felt like I lost half of myself, like someone tore me in half, it's the worst kind of pain I have ever felt, I can't survive that again, Sonny replies To Will crying.

Sonny.. hey its OK, everything s going to be all right, we agree to think positively, Will tells sonny as he pulls him into a hug.  
Come on, lets go back to bed, we'll talk about this again tomorrow, Will tells Sonny taking his hand and leading him back upstairs to their room.  
Sonny falls asleep soon after he lies down, but Will lies awake most of the night worried about Sonny.

In Will's mind.  
I need to do something to protect Sonny if something happens to me, I have to make sure he stays here with everyone that loves him, but how do I do that, Will thinks.  
Who could make him stay here and keep him from trying to kill himself if the worst happens to me, Will wonders.  
Think Will, I have to tell someone, but who, Victor maybe, Adrienne no she'd panic, Justin... who could help Sonny if something happens to me, Will asks himself.  
And how do I tell someone without upsetting Sonny, Will thinks.  
PAUL, he might get thru to Sonny, but Sonny will try to push him away, like he did after my funeral, Will thinks.  
Come on Will think, how do I get Paul to keep tabs on Sonny and to be there for him, Will wonders.  
I need to go see Paul tomorrow and talk to him about Sonny, that's all I can do, Will decides as he tries to get some sleep.

The following morning.  
Sonny wakes before Will and goes downstairs to make them breakfast.  
Will gets up after he realizes Sonny in no longer lying next to him in bed, he runs downstairs still wearing only the running shorts.  
Babe wow, I love seeing you shirtless like this, Sonny tells him as he hands him a mug of coffee.

Sonny how are this morning, Will asks his husband.  
Really sore, I really over did it boxing like that yesterday, Sonny replies to Will as he gives him a quick kiss.  
JJ comes downstairs in uniform and pours himself some coffee.  
Heading to work JJ, Will asks him?  
Yes, JJ replies to Will.

OH Gabi took Ari to have breakfast with Rafe this morning, so you boys have the house alone for most of the day, Gabi said they were going to the zoo after breakfast, JJ tells Sonny and Will.  
So um you can stay dressed like that Will if you want, JJ adds.  
At least I don't have my shorts on inside out like some people, Will replies with a chuckle.

JJ notices Sonny seems a bit out of it this morning even though he's trying to ACT normal, and he wonders why.  
Hey JJ let me walk you out, I wanted to talk to you about something.

Outside on the driveway.  
Will is something wrong with Sonny, I mean more then the nightmare he had last night, JJ asks him concerned?  
He's OK, my having those documents drawn up just brought back his memories of when he thought I was dead, Will replies.

JJ, I need a favor from you, if something happens to me Tuesday... I need you and Gabi to look after Sonny for me, I never realized how bad his decision to leave Salem after he thought I was dead was for him, you need to get him to stay here with you both and Ari and the rest of his family, I also want you to encourage him to see Paul, Will tells JJ.  
JJ is shocked at what Will has just asked him and Will realizes it.  
Will, i can understand your wanting him to stay here, I thought it was a mistake when he left after... but why Paul, I mean you don't want him and Paul to be together, do you, JJ asks him?

I want Sonny to be looked after, and yes I want him to be happy again, Paul would make him happy again, Will replies.  
OK Will, if that's what you want, then of course, I'll do what I can to help him, but Will, you're going to be fine, JJ tells him.  
I hope so JJ, for Sonny's sake I hope so, Will thinks as he returns inside the house. 


	15. Chapter 15

JJ, I need a favor from you, if something happens to me Tuesday... I need you and Gabi to look after Sonny for me, I never realized how bad his decision to leave Salem after he thought I was dead was for him, you need to get him to stay here with you both and Ari and the rest of his family, I also want you to encourage him to see Paul, Will tells JJ.  
JJ is shocked at what Will has just asked him and Will realizes it.  
Will, i can understand your wanting him to stay here, I thought it was a mistake when he left after... but why Paul, I mean you don't want him and Paul to be together, do you, JJ asks him?

I want Sonny to be looked after, and yes I want him to be happy again, Paul would make him happy again, Will replies.  
OK Will, if that's what you want, then of course, I'll do what I can to help him, but Will, you're going to be fine, JJ tells him.  
I hope so JJ, for Sonny's sake I hope so, Will thinks as he returns inside the house.

At the Hospital.  
So Doc when can I go home, Paul asks?  
By the look of things in a day a or so Mr Norit, but you'll still need to rest at home for quite a while, it'll be some time before you can resume your normal activities, the Dr tells Paul.  
Paul looks at his dad and the Dr with a disappointed look on his face.

I'll make sure he rests Dr, John tells him.  
Good, he has to take it easy, I'll be checking on him weekly and I am ordering a nurse to visit him several times a week for at least a month, the Dr tells John.  
A month, I was hoping to be back to normal in a week or so, Paul tells the Dr in protest.

Can't I go outside at least, I've been cooped up indoors for over a month, Paul asks the Dr?  
For now no, but in another week maybe, but again you have to take it easy and I want someone to go with you either the nurse or a friend or a family member, the Dr tells Paul.  
Paul sighs.

After the Dr leaves the room.  
Dad have you seen Will or Sonny in the last few days, Paul asks him?  
For a moment in the square, they were having coffee, I said hello to them, but they seemed to be having a disagreement so I left, John tells his son.  
I was hoping they settled that problem by now, Paul replies to John.

What problem, you mean about Will wanting Sonny to divorce him if he lapses into a permanent coma, John asks Paul?

Yes, Paul replies to John.  
Why would you be worried about that, John asks his son surprised?  
Because they're my friends dad, I know Will and I had our problems in the past, but that was because of the drug Weston was giving him, We've moved on from that, right now they need friends and family, and I am both, Will has his first procedure tomorrow morning and he and Sonny are both scared, they need all the support they can get, Paul explains to his father.  
Well I'm happy you, Will and Sonny are friends now, John tells Paul.

Paul, why are they both scared, I thought this procedure was safe, John asks his son?  
It isn't dad, Will and Sonny have been telling everyone that its safe so no one worries about it, but they are both really scared about the things that can go wrong, Paul explains to John.  
Like what, Jon asks Paul worried?

Will could lapse into a coma like he did after Ben attacked him, it seems it was caused participial by the cold his body was subjected to, Paul tells John.  
But then why do it, if its that risky, John asks Paul?  
Because the alternative is Will's nervous system will continue to degrade, the drug is also causing some degradation in his brain now as well, Sonny told me that the other day, Paul tells John.

My god, I had no idea this was so serious, John tells Paul.  
Who else knows about this, I mean how serious it really is, Lucas and Sami, I would assume know right, John asks Paul?  
No, I think only me, you now, JJ and Justin, oh and maybe Victor too know,everyone else thinks Will is just over reacting after what happened last year with Ben, Paul tells John.  
Plus if everyone knew how dangerous the procedure tomorrow really is, they might all try to stop him from doing it, especially Lucas and Sami, Paul adds.  
But if he doesn't go thru with it he'll die, and the experiential drug is even more dangerous, that's why he went with the cold option, John says out-loud as he puts the picture together.  
Yes, Paul replies quietly as he father understands everything.  
How much more do those poor boys have to go through, John wonders shaking his head.  
No wonder you're so worried about them, John tells Paul after a few moments.

Dad Will's fear that he will lapse into another coma is real and there's a good chance it will happen, he doesn't want Sonny to waste his life in the false hope he might wake up because chances are he won't, that why he really had those papers drawn setting Sonny free, Paul tells John.  
That's Sonny's decision to make, not Will's, John replies shocked to Paul.  
I mean I can see Will's point of view, but it's definitely Sonny's decision in my book, John tells Paul.  
So that's why Sonny had such a fit and they had that fight, its a very real possibility, Paul tells John.  
Yes it is dad, Paul replies to John.  
Dad please don't say anything to anyone about all of this, since there's no other option for Will, he and Sonny don't want everyone to worry for now, Paul tells John.

At Will and Sonny's  
Ari, daddy made dinner for you, Will tells his daughter.  
Yea Ari replies as she sees the dinner her daddy prepared for her.

HI babe, Sonny says as he walks into the house.  
Hi papa, Ari says to Sonny as he kisses her on the cheek.  
Will pulls Sonny into a passionate kiss.  
Ari giggles.

Babe, our dinner reservation is for 6, are you sure you really want to go out tonight, I mean we don't have to, I could fix us something here at home, Sonny tells Will.  
No Sonny, I'm going to be eating hospital food for the next few days, I'd like to eat out tonight, besides I like the idea of having a date with my sexy husband, Will tells Sonny as he kisses him again.  
Besides Sonny this way when we get home we can make love all evening, my dad is picking up Ari for the night and Gabi has a date with JJ, Will tells Sonny.

All the more reason to eat at home babe, we'll have more time in bed, Sonny replies to Will smirking.  
Sony grebes Will's butt and pulls him closer to him so they can kiss again.  
Will nods his head rethinking their plans fro the evening.  
I'll make you a deal Sonny, we'll stay in and order something in, and then spend the evening in bed together, Will tells his husband as he caress his check.

Daddy and papa funny, Ari says to Sonny and Will.  
Sonny and Will tickles their little girl and she laughs.  
Will and Sonny kiss again.

Gabi, where are you and JJ going tonight, Sonny asks her as he and Will kiss again.

Just to the pub and a movie and then to the inn for the night, Gabi replies to Sonny.

Listen Will and I have dinner reservations but we decided to eat in, why don't you and JJ take them and eat there on us, Sonny asks Gabi.  
OK, Gabi replies as she calls JJ to tell him.  
Sonny makes a call to the restaurant and arranges for him to get the bill from Gabi and JJ's dinner.  
Then he orders a romantic dinner to be delivered to the house after everyone leaves.

A few hours later up in Sonny and Will's bedroom.  
Babe that was fantastic, Sonny tells Will.  
Me or the dinner you ordered for us, Will asks Sonny?

You, but the food was great too, Sonny replies to Will as he kisses him.  
So are you nervous about tomorrow babe, Sonny asks Will concerned.  
I thought we agreed not to talk about tomorrow Sonny, Will replies.  
OK, sorry babe, Sonny replies to Will as he leans over Will and starts kissing him passionately.

At the hospital the following morning.  
Will, we're ready to begin, Dr Wellington tells him.  
I'm ready to Dr Wellington, Will replies.

Dr can I stay in the room during the procedure, Sonny asks him?  
Yes but you'll need to stay over there, but you can talk to Will if you want to, it might help him pass the time, Dr Wellington tells Sonny.  
Will lies down looking visibly nervous.  
Will if you want I can give you a mild sedative, Dr Wellington offers him.  
No as long as Sonny is here I'll be fine, Will replies to the Dr.

Halfway thru the procedure.  
How're you doing Will, Dr Wellington asks him?  
About the same as I was 5 minutes ago, FREEZING, Will replies thru chattering teeth.  
Not much longer now Will, Dr Wellington replies as he checks Will's vitals.

How soon after the procedure will he be getting warm Dr Wellington, Sonny asks him?  
As soon as the procedure is done, I'll draw the blood needed to test and Will will be moved to a warming pad and can get blankets over him, Dr Wellington replies to Sonny.  
Can I have a hot beverage too Dr, Will asks him?  
Sure, the Dr replies to Will.

How soon will you know if the procedure worked or how many mere treatments he'll need, Sonny asks the Dr?  
After I get back the results from the blood tests' I'll know more, it all depends on how much of the drug was neutralized by the procedure, the Dr tells Sonny.

OK Will were finished, Dr Wellington tells him after a few more minutes.  
A technician approaches Will and draws some blood from him and then he and Dr Wellington leave the room with it, Will tries his best to warm up.  
A nurse and orderly come into the room and they moves Will to a warming pas and place several blankets over him.  
Sonny takes Will's hand and sits on a chair he pulled up close to his husband.  
Babe you OK, Sonny asks his shriving husband?  
No Sonny, I'm so cold, I feel like I did the night Ben strangled me and left me under the air vent in the apartment only this time I can move and talk, Will replies still shriving.  
Sonny cringes at remembering that night, still haunted bu the memory of Victor's call to him in Paris telling him Will was murdered.  
A man comes in and places more warm blankets over Will and offers to get Will and Sonny some coffee or hot chocolate which the both accept.  
Sonny helps Will drinking the coffee as his hands are still shaking from the cold.

An hour later.  
Well Will, Sonny the results were even better then I thought they would be from the initial procedure, Will you'll only need one more treatment and it won't need to be as long as today's, Dr Wellington tells him and Sonny after he enters the room.  
Will that's great news, Sonny tells Will.

Will remains quiet at the news which alarms Dr Wellington and Sonny.  
Will is still shriving and acting sluggish.  
Babe are you all right you're still shriving, Sonny asks his husband worried.

Dr Wellington becomes alarmed about Will and takes his temperature.  
Below normal the Dr tells Sonny and Will.  
What does that mean Dr, Sonny asks him while trying to help Will warm up.  
The Dr raises the temperature of the warming pad placed under Will but even then he still is shriving, another check of his temperature finds his body temperature still falling.

Dr Wellington calls in several nurses and orderly's.  
They try additional methods to increase Will's body temperature or at least stop Will's body temperature from continuing to fall, after a short while Will falls into a coma.

Will, WILL, Sonny yell's at his husband.  
Dr what the hell is wrong, why isn't he waking up, Sonny asks Dr Wellington?  
Sonny, we're doing all we can, please stay clear, Dr Wellington tells him.  
After a few more minutes Will's temperature stabilizes and then eventually starts to rise but Will remains in a deep coma.

A few hours later.  
Well Dr Wellington what's happening to Will, why isn't he waking up, Sonny asks him frantically.  
Lucas and Adrienne arrive and they also interrogate Dr Wellington.  
Sami arrives next followed by Marlena and Victor and Maggie and Kate and all demand answers from Dr Wellington.

Sonny sits next to Will's bed holding his hand and cries.  
This can't be happening Sonny says over and over and he tries to wake Will himself.  
Will wake up, babe please don't leave me, WILL you have to wake up, Sonny says with tears running down his face.  
Everyone else in the room turn from Dr Wellington and look at a distraught Sonny with tears running down their faces.


	16. Chapter 16

Will, WILL, Sonny yell's at his husband.  
Dr what the hell is wrong, why isn't he waking up, Sonny asks Dr Wellington?  
Sonny, we're doing all we can, please stay clear, Dr Wellington tells him.  
After a few more minutes Will's temperature stabilizes and then eventually starts to rise but Will remains in a deep coma.

A few hours later in Wills room.  
Well Dr Wellington what's happening to Will, why isn't he waking up, Sonny asks him frantically as his worst nightmare becomes real?  
Sonny, we're doping all we can for Will, Dr Wellington replies.  
Lucas and Adrienne arrive and they also interrogate Dr Wellington.  
Sami arrives next followed by Marlena, Victor, Maggie and Kate and all they demand answers from Dr Wellington.

Sonny ignores everyone and he sits next to Will's bed holding and holds his hand and cries.  
This can't be happening Sonny says over and over as he tries to wake Will up himself.  
Will wake up, babe please don't leave me, WILL you have to wake up, Sonny yells with tears running down his face.  
Everyone in the room including Dr Wellington stop and look at Sonny.

Dr Wellington, Victor says in a hushed voice as he leads him outside Will's room.  
What the hell happened to him, why is he in a coma and what are you doing to bring him out of it, Victor asks him in his gruff voice.  
Mr. Kiriakis we're doing all we can to attempt to wake Will up, we think this is what happened to him the last time, we think for some unknown reason that the cold Will was subjected to both in his apartment and the morgue triggered his earlier coma after the attack, Dr Wellington tells Victor.

So then since he woke up last time, you think he will again now, Victor asks the Dr?  
It's just a theory Mr. Kiriakis, but attempts were made during Will's last coma to wake him up and they all failed, we had to wait for him to wake up on his own, the Dr replies to Victor.  
Sonny's presents in his recovery this time should help, a lot of coma patients reported hearing loved ones voices and claimed they helped them to wake up.

In Will's room.  
Sonny come on let me take you home, you need rest, Adrienne tells her son.  
NO MOM, I'm not leaving Will, Sonny replies still holding Will's hand in his.  
I can wake him up, I WILL WAKE HIM UP, Sonny adds.  
Sonny your mother is right, you won't do Will any good if your exhausted, you'll just make yourself sick, Lucas tells him as he puts a hand on Sonny's shoulder to try and comfort his son in law.

Sonny shrugs Lucas's hand off and hollers NO to him as well and to everyone in the room too.  
Dr Wellington and Victor walk back in the room after hearing Sonny yell NO.  
Sonny you should let your family take you home, we'll call you if there are any changes in Will's condition, the Dr tells him.

NO, I'm staying here with my husband, all of you get out, I want to be alone with Will, GO, Sonny yells at everyone in the room.  
Sonny… Adrienne starts to say until Sonny turns and looks at her and yells GO again.  
Dr Wellington I want a cot set up in here and no one comes into this room but hospital staff without my permission, is that clear, Sonny tells him.

Sonny Hospital rules…. Dr Wellington starts to say till Sonny cuts him off.  
I'm a KIRIAKIS Dr, you'll do as I say if you know what's good for you, Sonny yells at him angrily.  
Dr Wellington nods his head.

Dr Wellington orders a orderly to bring another bed or a cot up to Will's room and then walks over and joins Victor, Marlena, Lucas and Adrienne by the elevator to talk wit them.  
Does your son usually threaten people Adrienne, Dr Wellington asks her?  
NO, he threatened you Dr, that's not like him at all, Adrienne replies looking back towards Will's room in shock.

Adrienne, Dr, Sonny has been thru a severe shock and is emotionally distraught, and after loosing Will last year well its understandable for him to be emotionally right now, for now Dr I would do whatever he wants done as long as it doesn't interfere with Will's care, and everyone should just let him be, he needs to come to terms with what happened today on his own, Marlena says.

Well I ordered another bed set up for him in Will's room, other then changing Will's IV and monitoring his vitals, there is nothing else we can do right now for him, we can just pray he wakes up like he did last time, Dr Wellington tells everyone.

Dr what are Wills chances of waking up from this coma, Victor asks him?  
Mr. Kiriakis, people in coma's are unpredictable, they can and do wake up at unexpected times, in my experience I've seen many patients wake up suddenly and for no apparent reason, Sonny staying with Will could be helpful in waking him up, for now I see no reason not to allow him to stay with Will, Dr Wellington tells everyone.

But….. Adrienne starts to say in objection until Victor cuts her off.  
You heard him, Sonny is staying here Adrienne, and I don't want you trying to get him to leave Will's bedside, just leave him alone, Victor tells Adrienne.

Adrienne looks at Victor angry and pushes the call button for the elevator and she and Lucas get in when the car arrives.  
That old bastard, Adrienne says in anger to Lucas after their alone.  
Adrienne looks at Lucas and realizes he's about to break down over Will's condition and pulls him into a hug.  
My boy, he can't, he has to wake up, I can't loose him again, not again, please god not again, Lucas cries out while in Adrienne's arms.  
Lucas pulls himself together as the elevator opens on the ground floor and they walk to his car with Adrienne offering to drive them home.

In Paul's room.  
Hi son, John says in glum greeting to his son.  
Dad whats wrong, Paul asks him alarmed?  
It's Will Paul, he lapsed into a coma and they can't wake him up, John tells his son.

NO, how's Sonny taking it, Paul asks John sounding very concerned?  
Well from what the doc just told me, he is an emotional wreck right now, he ordered everyone out of Will's room but hospital staff and threatened the Dr to allow him to have a bed or cot moved into Will's room for him to sleep in, John tells Paul.  
So he plans on staying with Will, Paul replies to John half expecting his friend to have reacted this way.  
Dad, Sonny and Will have been a nervous wreck about this procedure and about the effect the residue of the drug is having on Will's body, Sonny won't survive loosing Will again, he almost …. Paul tells John realizing he said to much.

John thinks a moment and realizes what Paul was going to say.  
Paul, did Sonny, did he try to take his own life after he thought Will was dead, John asks him worried?  
Yes, Paul replies to John.

Dad he told me he started to drink heavily in Paris after he got back from Will's funeral, he drank no stop for a week or so, he said one night he tried to kill himself but some friends he had stopped him, he said they stayed with him until they could get him help, a Dr put him on antidepressants for his depression, but I don't think they told the Dr about his attempt just that he was depressed, Paul tells John.

Do you think we should tell his parents or the doc about it, John asks Paul worried for Sonny?  
No, the situation is different this time, Will is alive and could wake up, Sonny has hope this time, I doubt Sonny would try anything unless Will dies, Paul replies to reassure John.

After John leaves the hospital he goes home and talks to Marlena and to his surprise she already knew what happened to Sonny in Paris from Victor, it seems some of Sonny's friends were reporting to Victor about him daily.  
So do you think there is any real danger to Sonny now, John asks Marlena sounding concerned?  
NO, Marlena replies to John.  
Victor has Sonny being watched at the hospital, he'll be fine, Marlena replies to John.  
I should have guessed Victor would do something like that, John tells Marlena.

Marlena how are you holding up with all of this, if you need to talk, John starts to say as Marlena hugs him and breaks down in tears over what's happened to her grandson.

In Will's room.  
Babe please wake up, Ari and I need you, your mom and dad need you, I … please Will, PLEASE, PLEASE wake up, Sonny sobs as he holds Will's hand. 

Four days later.  
Will is still in the coma, by now the hospital staff are used to Sonny staying in Will's room all the time, they bring him what ever he need as per Victor's instructions, Adrienne and Justin bring Sonny food and cloths, Adrienne is not happy about the situation but as per Victor's orders or threat, she says nothing.

A few days later.  
Sonny lies asleep on his bed, when Will suddenly starts to wakes up.  
Sonny... Sonny, Will calls out to him.

Sonny sits up in bed with a jolt.  
Babe, WILL, Oh my god you're awake, thank god, Sonny says as he runs to his bed.  
Babe, I love you, Sonny says as he kisses Will repeatedly.

What happened Sonny...the last thing I remember is leaving the house for the procedure... how did I get here and what happened to you, it looks like you haven't shaved in a week, Will says looking at his husbands disheveled appearance.  
Babe you underwent the procedure and then you lapsed into a coma, you've been in it for over a week, Sonny tells Will as he pushes the nurse call button to alert them he's awake.

A few minutes later Dr Wellington comes into the room.  
Will, Dr Wellington says as he walks over to his bed.  
You had your husband worried, the Dr tells Will as he starts to examine him.

I didn't mean to Sonny, I'm sorry, Will tells him groggily.  
Will you have nothing to be sorry about, it's not your fault you lapsed into a coma, Sonny tells him.

Well Dr, is he going to be OK now, Sonny ask him after he finishes his exam?  
Yes, his vitals are all normal, pupil response is good, the Dr replies to Sonny.

Will I have some questions for you OK.  
Will nods in response to the Dr.  
What is your full name, the Dr asks Will.  
William Robert Kiriakis - Horton, Will replies to the Dr.  
And your husband's name, the Dr asks.  
Jackson (Sonny) Horton - Kiriakis, Will replies to the Dr.

What year is it, the Dr asks him?  
2016, Will replies to the Dr.  
The Dr asks Will several more questions like his birthday and he gets them all right.  
Well, except for forgetting the day of the procedure, Will's memory is fine the Dr tells him and Sonny.  
Sonny kisses Will again.

I'd better call everyone and share the great news Sonny tells Will and the Dr as he walks into the hall.

You've got a great husband Will, he stayed at your bedside the entire time you were in the coma and stayed with you thru the procedure, he really loves you, Dr Wellington tells Will with a smile on his face.  
I know he loves me, just like I love him, Will replies.

Sonny comes back into the room.  
Well babe your dad is on his way here as well as Sami, my mom is calling everyone else, so get ready for a lot of visitors, Sonny tells his husband chuckling.

My mom is the one I don't look forward to Sonny, she'll take this and make it all about her like she always does, Will tells him.  
Will, can't you put your feeling about your mom aside, she loves you, you know I've never really understood your relationship with her other then I know you both love one another, Sonny replies to Will.

It's difficult to explain Sonny, like I've always told you; our relationship is just difficult, Will replies to Sonny.  
OK, OK lets drop it all right, this is a happy day, you're awake and I love you, Sonny says as he kisses Will again.  
I told you that's how he woke him up Lucas tells Sami as they enter Will's room pointing to the sight of Sonny kissing Will.  
Sleeping beauty is awake, Lucas says sounding beyond happy.

Hi Dad Mom sorry to have scared you like this, Will tells them as Sonny helps him sip some water.  
Will don't worry about scaring me, you're awake that's all the matters, my baby is awake, Sami says happily.  
Will rolls his eyes to Sonny.

Mom how are the kids, Will asks her trying to avoid arguing with her like they usually do?  
Everyone is fine and they all send you their love, EJ sends his love too, it'll be some time before he's back walking again, so I'm afraid he can't visit you right now, Sami tells Will.

Will looks at his father.  
Dad sorry I didn't mean to ignore you, Will says motioning for him to sit down near him.  
How are you feeling Will, Lucas asks him?

Fine dad, I hope I can get out of here soon, I want to see Ari, I miss her, Will replies to Lucas.  
She's been asking you Will, she's been asking for you both, Lucas says looking at the still disheveled Sonny.  
Sonny I'm taking you home when I leave, you need a shower and some sleep and a decent meal and NO ARGUMENTS, Lucas tells him.  
Sonny nods his head OK. 


	17. Chapter 17

Hi Dad, Mom sorry to have scared you like this, Will tells them as Sonny helps him sip some water.  
Will don't worry about scaring us, you're awake that's all the matters, my baby is awake, Sami says happily fussing with Will's hair.  
Will rolls his eyes to Sonny.

Mom how are the kids, Will asks her trying to avoid arguing with her like they usually do?  
Everyone is fine and they all send you their love, EJ sends his love too, it'll be some time before he's back walking again, so I'm afraid he can't visit you right now, Sami tells Will.

Will looks over at his father.  
Dad sorry I didn't mean to ignore you, Will says motioning for him to sit down near him.  
How are you feeling Will, Lucas asks him?

Fine dad, I hope I can get out of here soon, I want to see Ari, I miss her so much, Will replies to Lucas.  
She's been asking you Will, she's been asking for you both, Lucas says looking at the still disheveled looking Sonny.  
Sonny I'm taking you home when I leave here, you need a shower and some sleep and a decent meal and NO ARGUMENTS, Lucas tells him.  
Sonny thinks a moment and then nods his head OK.

A hour later at Will and Sonny's house.  
Sonny lies on his and Will's bed shirtless and stares at the ceiling in their room thinking.  
Thank god he woke up, I can't loose him, Not again, Never again, Sonny thinks as he gets up unable to sleep.  
Sonny walks down to the kitchen and makes himself some coffee when he hears a knock at the front door.

Mom, what are you doing here, Sonny asks her as he grabs a T shirt off a clean laundry basket that's sitting on a chair in the living room.  
I came here to make sure you were getting actual rest, I see I was right to come, you're NOT resting at all, Adrienne replies to Sonny.  
I'm OK really mom really, I just need coffee, Sonny replies to Adrienne.  
Sonny NO COFFEE, you need SLEEP, Adrienne tells him.  
MOM. M OK REALLY I AM, Sonny replies to Adrienne.

NO YOUR NOT YOUNG MAN, Adrienne replies to Sonny.  
Sonny you look you're dead on your feet from exhaustion, you haven't shaved in almost a week, your hair is unkept, your a mess, Adrienne tells her son.

Mom look, I showered and my cloths are clean, I'm fine, Sony replies in his defense to Adrienne.  
Sonny, you're not even wearing your own shirt right now, that has to be one of Will's, Adrienne comments looking at the tight shirt Sonny has on.

I never put a shirt on after my shower Mom, I grabbed this one off that laundry basket when you knocked, Sonny tells Adrienne.  
Sonny pulls off the tight shirt and begins to dig thru the laundry basket for one of his shirts when his mom stops him.

Sonny you don't need a shirt right now, what you need is rest, WILL"S orders by the way, Adrienne tells him.  
Sonny flops into a chair in the living room and looks at Adrienne.  
Mom I came to close to loosing Will again, I just can't keep still right now, Sonny tells Adrienne.  
Sonny, Will is going to be just fine now, he doesn't need any more treatments, the residue of the drug is gone from his body, so relax, Adrienne tells her son.

There's another knock at the door and Adrienne answers it.  
Justin, maybe you can talk some sense into our stubborn son, Adrienne tells him as she lets him into the house.

Justin comes in and shakes his head after looking at Sonny sitting in a chair exhausted, shirtless and unkept.  
Sonny, you need to get some sleep, Justin tells him as he places his hand on Sonny's shoulder.

I'm fine dad, really I am, Sonny replies looking up at him.

NO, your not fine Sonny, you look terrible, you haven't shaved in a week and your sitting in your living room shirtless, something you never do, you're not fine, Justin tells his son.

Look I brought over some sleeping pills for you that Dr Wellington prescribed, you need to take one now and go to bed, Justin says trying to pull his son off the chair that he's sitting in.

No dad, Sonny replies swatting Justin's hand away.  
Look I'll go upstairs and shower again and shave and get dressed properly if that will make you both happy Sonny tells Adrienne and Lucas.  
Sonny we want you to go to bed, SO DOES WILL, he's the one who asked Dr Wellington to prescribe the sleeping pills, Justin replies.  
Now get you butt upstairs and get into bed, and that's a order from your father, mother and husband, and you'll take this pill, Justin tells his son.  
If you don't do as I say right now, I'll call Brady, JJ, Chad and Lucas and we'll hold you down and force the pill down your throat, Justin warns his son.

You wouldn't, Sonny replies to Justin looking at his father.  
Try me, Justin tells Sonny.  
OK fine, I'll take the pill, Sonny says taking it and popping it into his mouth, Adrienne gives him a bottle of water she got from the refrigerator.  
Now young man to bed, I'll be up to make sure you're asleep in 10 minutes, Justin warns his son.  
Yes sir, Sonny replies to Justin as he climbs the stairs to his and Will's room.

He's acting really strange Justin, I'm worried about him, Adrienne tells him.  
He just needs sleep, he's been functioning on only a few hours sleep since Will lapsed into that coma, a good nights rest and he'll be fine, Justin tells Adrienne.

Up in Sonny and Will's room.  
Sonny takes off his pants and crawls into bed in just his boxers, he grabs Will's pillow and sniffs it and then hugs it as he drifts off to sleep.

At Paul's home.  
Paul sits in a chair shirtless doing raises while his physical therapist makes some notes.  
That's all for today Paul, the woman tells him.

Paul puts down the weights and picks up a water bottle and takes a long drink.  
The therapist looks at Paul's body under the pretense of checking on how his wounds have healed.  
You're one very attractive man, she tells Paul.

I'm also a very GAY man, Paul replies as he pulls on a shirt uncomfortable with this woman's attention towards him.  
Gay, that's to bad, maybe you just need a real woman to change you, the therapist tells Paul.  
NO not unless you're at least six feet tall with a hot muscular body and a dick, Paul replies getting disgusted with this woman's attentions toward him.

I think we're done here, and your fired by the way, Paul says as he gets up and holds the door open for her to leave.  
Too bad, the therapist replies as she walks past him and touches his chest.  
Paul slams his door and pulls out his phone to report the woman to the thearapy department at the hospital.

There's a knock at Paul's door a minute later.  
Hi dad, Paul says letting him in still looking annoyed.  
Paul, something wrong, John asks his son?

Just a problem with the therapist not taking NO for a answer, Paul replies as he takes his shirt back off.  
What happened, John asks Paul?

She had me working my shoulders and she came onto me, I told her I was gay and she claimed she could fix that, so I threw her out after firing her, I also called the hospital and reported her, Paul replies as he drinks more water.  
Paul, UM were you like this, John asks his son pointing at his shirtless body?  
Yes so what, Paul replies getting up to get more water and one for his dad.  
Son, you're a very attractive man, John replies to Paul.

And you think that excuses her unprofessional behavior towards me, Paul asks John?  
Well no, but still, you were working out in front of her shirtless, maybe she thought you did that to flirt with her, John explains to Paul.

First of all dad this my place, if I don't want to wear a shirt I don't have to and besides I asked her if she wanted me to put one on when she arrived and she said no, Paul replies to John.  
OK, OK, John replies to Paul.

Besides its the I can fix that remark she made when I told her I was GAY, you CAN"T change being gay to being straight, this is how I was BORN, Paul tells his father.  
Yes it is, John replies to Paul.  
You're right her remark was out of line, John adds.

At the hospital.  
Will, you're going to be fine now, Sami tells her son as she brushes his hair off his forehead with her fingers.  
I know mom, right now I more worried about my husband, Will replies to Sami.

Will, you almost died again, don't worry about Sonny, Sami replies to Will sounding annoyed.  
I almost lost my baby again, Sami adds.

Mom Sonny's my husband, I'll worry about him if I want to, just because your always more worried about yourself or how things affect you doesn't mean that I have to think that way too, Will tells Sami.  
Will I don't care more about my self then about you, Sami replies annoyed with Will.  
OH please I can just hear you now, MY son is in a coma, MY BABY, MY OLDEST SON, just like you always do, poor Samantha Brady, Will replies to her annoyed.

Will, where is all this hostility coming from, did you and Sonny have a fight or something and now you're taking it out on me, Sami asks him?

NO, you annoyed me when you implied I should not be worried about the man I love and you downplayed my concern for him, Will replies still annoyed.  
I just said don' t worry about him, I said nothing about Sonny, Sami replies to Will.

Mom, just because you are always more concerned about yourself and NOT the man you're currently married to or cheating on him with doesn't mean I can't be worried about the love of my life, Will tells Sami.  
Sami looks at Will annoyed.

OH and does that mean I don't love EJ , is that what you're implying Will, Sami asks him annoyed.  
Mom you go thru husbands like someone changes cloths, when you get tired of the man you throw him away, Will replies to Sami.  
I do NOT WILL, Sami replies shocked that Will is attacking her like this.

Hey what the hell is going on in here, Lucas asks Sami and Will as he enters Will's hospital room.  
YOUR SON is attacking me, and I did nothing to provoke it, Sami replies to Lucas upset.  
Lucas raises an eyebrow at her like he's saying yeah I really believe that.

Mom look just leave OK, go home and look after EJ, Will tells her sounding calmer.  
Sami picks up her things and leaves the room.  
What the hell was that all about Will, Lucas asks his son?

Mom acted like I should not be concerned about Sonny, I mean dad he looked like hell before he left here, she just annoyed me with her attitude that's all, Will tells Lucas.  
Look Will, I know you and your mom have always had a difficult relationship, but she means well and she does love you, Lucas tells Will.  
I know that dad and despite our argument just now I love her, she just annoyed me that's all, Will replies to Lucas.

Lets change the subject son, Lucas tells Will.  
How do you feel now, you look a lot better then you did earlier today, Lucas tells Will.  
Dad how is Sonny, Will asks Lucas?

Lucas takes a deep breath before answering Will.  
Adrienne and Justin went to see him, Adrienne called me and said he took the sleeping you asked Dr Wellington to prescribe for him and he's in bed sleeping, she plans to stay at the house to make sure he rests and eats properly and grooms himself, Lucas tells Will.  
Good, thank her and Justin for me when you speak to them again, I love that man dad, I don't want anything to happen to him, Will tells Lucas.


	18. Chapter 18

Lucas takes a deep breath before answering Will.  
Adrienne and Justin went to see him, Adrienne called me and said Sonny took the sleeping pill you asked Dr Wellington to prescribe for him and he's in bed now sound asleep, Adrienne plans to stay at the house to make sure he gets some real rest and that he eats properly after he gets up, Lucas tells Will.  
Good, thank Adrienne for me dad, and thank Justin too when you speak to them again Dad, I love that man dad, I don't want anything to happen to him, Will tells Lucas.  
He'll be fine Will now that he knows you're going to be all right, so don't worry about him, Lucas replies to Will.  
I can't help it dad, this has all taken a toll on Sonny, it's no wonder he's been acting so strange, Will tells his father.

Well now that you don't need any more procedures maybe things can finally get back to normal for you two, Lucas replies to Will.  
I hope so dad, I really hope so, Will replies to Lucas.

Mean while at Sonny and Will's up in the master bedroom Sonny has a nightmare, one he's had before.  
Sonny is walking happily thru the halls of the hospital carrying a bouquet of red roses for Will.  
He approaches Will's room and opens the door and looks toward the bed, but Will is not in it, the bed is made and the room has been cleared of Will's belongings, panicking Sonny shouts for the nurse.  
Where is he, WHERE IS WILL HORTON, Sonny shouts at the nurse as she enters Will's room?  
Mr Kiriakis I'm so sorry for your loss, the nurse replies looking down at the floor.  
NO, NO this can't be happening, NOT AGAIN, Sonny shouts.

WILL, WILL, where are you, Will answer me, where are you, Sonny yells out as he throws open door after door in panic.

Then suddenly Sonny finds himself in a different part of the hospital.  
NO, please god NO, Sonny says as he realizes where he is.  
Sonny is in a room with large drawers made of stainless steel, there are names on tags on each drawer and Sonny shudders at the sight.  
Sonny sees one drawer that has opened all by itself, in the drawer is a body covered by a white sheet as Sonny moves closer to the open drawer he sees the tag on the front of the drawer and he reads it, it reads WILLIAM ROBERT HORTON, Sonny breaks down and cries and looks frightened at the covered body lying in the drawer, suddenly Victor is there and he throws the sheet back and Sonny sees Wills cold dead body, then suddenly Lucas is in the room crying, so is Sami, Adrienne and Justin are there trying to get Sonny to leave the room, then Paul approaches him and tries to Kiss Sonny, Sonny punches him, NO, Sonny shouts and then he wakes in a cold sweat.

OH god, I should never have left him, it's all my fault, why did I leave him, I'm a terrible husband, Sonny thinks as he quickly gets cleaned up and then gets dressed.

Meanwhile outside Sonny' and Will's room Adrienne is knocking like crazy and shouting SONNY, SONNY.  
Adrienne throws the bedroom door open and see's Sonny standing shirtless as he is searching for a clean shirt to put on.  
Sonny where are you going, Adrienne asks her son?

Adrienne sees the panicked look in Sonny's eyes and becomes worried for her son.  
Sonny finds a shirt and pulls it on over his head and then grabs his wallet, phone and keys and then he walks past Adrienne out of the room.

Sonny where do you think you're going, Adrienne asks her son after grabbing hold of his arm?  
Back to the hospital to be with Will mom, Sonny replies to Adrienne still looking panicked.  
Sonny get back into bed right now, that sleeping pill should have kept you asleep for hours yet, SONNY you need your rest, Adrienne scolds her son.

ALL I NEED IS WILL MOM, THAT'S WHAT I NEED RIGHT NOW NOT SLEEP, Sonny replies to Adrienne as he pulls his arm away from her and heads down the stairs.  
Adrienne follows behind Sonny.  
Sonny I just spoke to Lucas a few minutes ago, Will is fine, DO YOU HEAR ME, HE"S FINE, Adrienne yells at Sonny.  
Sonny I even spoke to Will for a moment, sweetie he's worried about you, Adrienne tells Sonny as she grabs his shoulders this time.

Sonny looks at his mother with wide eyes that still show his panic.

Mom I need t be with him, not in a few hours, not tomorrow, NOW, I won't leave him, NOT AGAIN, Sonny tells her as he shrugs off her hands from his shoulders.  
Sonny you're not going to loose him, and you're not going to LEAVE him either, matter of fact Dr Wellington is allowing Will to come home tomorrow, he's fine, but he'll be very upset with me if you're not well rested and well feed when he gets home, Adrienne tells Sonny.  
Mom I still need to go to him, I can't, I won't let anything happen to him again, Sonny tells Adrienne.

Sonny whats all this panic about, Adrienne asks her son worried?

Mom, Will was strangled and left for dead, in fact he actually was dead, but for that drug Uncle Vic and Stefano had injected into him he would be Dead now, loosing him once was the worst thing that ever happened to me, learning the whole reason that I left him to die was because of Clyde Weston drugging him was to much for me to handle, it made me feel so guilty, I said terrible things to Will for something that WAS NOT HIS FAULT, I should have realized something was wrong, Sonny tells Adrienne.

Sonny, I know Will has been thru a lot, but so have you, none of it is was fair or right, but its done now, nothing can change any of it, you and Will both love one another and you've rebuilt your marriage that's now stronger then ever, I'm so proud of you both for that, but honey Will is going to be OK and he wants you to be OK too, you need to take care of yourself, Will was very upset with Justin and I as well as Victor that we didn't make sure you all right, so please relax and go back upstairs and get some rest, Adrienne tells Sonny.

NO Mom, I can't sleep, I DON"T WANT TO, I'm going to my husband, I should NEVER HAVE LEFT HIM, Sonny tells Adrienne.  
Adrienne blocks the door to stop Sonny from leaving the house.

Mom, I left Will once and he was almost killed, no actually he was killed and it was my fault, I can't let anything like that happen to him again because of me, Sonny tells Adrienne as he starts to pull open the door.

Sonny, it wasn't your fault about what happened to Will, Ben was the one who tried to kill him, Will was to be his best man at his wedding, Will would probably have still been there at his apartment even if you were still in Salem, the same thing would still have happened, Adrienne tries to tell Sonny.  
Mom I would have protected Will from Ben if I were here, IT WAS MY FAULT, If I were had been here Ben would have chosen me as best man NOT Will, so the MURDER might not have happened or it would have BEEN ME BEN KILLED NOT WILL, it was my fault it all happened, Will found that tie in the trash because I left him at a time when I should have BEEN HERE FOR HIM, Sonny tells Adrienne.

Sonny, Adrienne says shaking her head.  
Sonny, I think maybe you should talk to someone about all you've been thru, we've all been so focused on Will's recovery that we all forgot all about you, Adrienne tells her son.

Mom I'm fine, so please get out of my way so I can leave, Sonny replies pulling harder on the door.  
Adrienne stands aside to let Sonny leave realizing she can't stop him.

I'll be at the hospital, Sonny tells Adrienne as he leaves the house.  
SONNY, Adrienne calls out after him as she hears his car start up.  
Adrienne pulls out her phone and calls Lucas to tell him Sonny is on his way there.

I thought he was sound asleep, what happened a shocked Lucas asks Adrienne?  
It sounded like he had a nightmare, Lucas he look like he was in a absolute panic when he left here, Adrienne tells him.  
Adrienne we need to do something to help Sonny, he can't live like this, Lucas replies to Adrienne.

I know that but he won't listen to me or his father, he won't even follow Will's wishes, so who talk to him that he will listen to, Adrienne asks Lucas.

Only one person Adrienne, and you'll have to call him, Victor doesn't like me, Lucas tells Adrienne.  
He doesn't like me either, but I'll call him, I'm desperate, Adrienne replies to Lucas.  
Sonny just parked his car in the lot, I'd better go, Lucas tells Adrienne.  
I love you Adrienne, Lucas says as he hangs up the phone.

And I love you Lucas, Adrienne thinks to herself.  
Adrienne scrolls thru her numbers stored in her phone and then selects Victor's.  
Victor, we have a problem , it's Sonny, Adrienne says after Victor answers his phone.


	19. Chapter 19

I know that but Sonny won't listen to me or to his father, he won't even listen to Will right now, so who can get through to him, Adrienne asks Lucas sounding desperate?

Only one person I can think of Adrienne, but you'll have to call him, Victor doesn't like me very much, Lucas replies to Adrienne.  
Adrienne chuckles.  
He doesn't like me either, but I'll call him anyway, he does love Sonny and besides I'm desperate, Adrienne replies to Lucas.

At the hospital parking lot.  
Sonny has just arrived and parked his car, Lucas watches him as he gets out of his car.  
I'd better go Adrienne, Sonny just got here, I love you, Lucas tells Adrienne as they hang up.

And I love you Lucas, Adrienne thinks to herself afterward.  
Adrienne scrolls thru her numbers in her phone and selects Victor's number.  
Victor, we have a problem, it's Sonny he refuses to listen to anyone even Will, Adrienne tells Victor.  
He's not still at the hospital is he, I thought you and Will finally got him to leave there and go home to bed, Victor replies to Adrienne.  
We did and he did go home and even took the sleeping pill Will asked Dr Wellington to prescribe for Sonny, but he had a nightmare and woke up and went back to the hospital, Adrienne replies to Victor.  
Victor becomes worried about Sonny.

What kind of nightmare, Victor asks Adrienne?  
I heard him call out Will, Adrienne replies to Victor.  
Dam they started again, Victor tells Adrienne.  
What started again, Adrienne asks Victor sounding annoyed that he knows something about Sonny that she doesn't?

Sonny's nightmares Adrienne, he apparently still feels guilty about what happened to Will, the murder attempt, the drugging his leaving Will, his confusion over Paul, I hoped he was over it, but apparently Will lapsing into that coma must have triggered his feeling of guilt again, Victor tells Adrienne.

How do you know Sonny feels guilty Victor, Adrienne asks Victor annoyed?  
He told me Adrienne, maybe if you weren't whoring around with Lucas you would know whats going on with your own son, Victor replies to Adrienne.  
How dare you say that to me Victor, you're no saint, Adrienne replies sounding angry.  
Lets not deviate from our concern about Sonny, Adrienne, Victor replies to her.

So Sonny discussed this all with you and not with his own parents, Adrienne replies to Victor not hiding her anger towards him.  
Grow up Adrienne, Victor replies in his gruff voice.  
Sonny came to me and we talked a few months ago about it, Victor adds.  
Adrienne fumes while holding the phone in her hand wanting to yell at Victor for keeping this from her and Justine.  
Victor you had no right to keep this from his father and I, Adrienne yells at Victor.

Adrienne shut up and tell me whats happening with Sonny right now, I assume he's arrives at the hospital by now and is in Will's room, this sleeping pill Sonny took, how strong was it, could he fall asleep from it after the Adrenalin from his dream wears off, Victor asks her concerned?

I don't know, but Lucas is there and is going to see Dr Wellington about the sleeping pill as well as to see if maybe Will could go home sooner then tomorrow morning, Adrienne replies to Victor.  
So what the hell do you need me to do, Victor asks Adrienne?  
If Lucas can't get Will released today then we need you to talk to Sonny, Victor he looks like hell, he's been functioning on very little sleep and even less food, he's going to make himself sick, we've run out of ideas short of locking Sonny up and tieing him to his bed and force feeding him and making him sleep for more then a hour or two, Adrienne tells Victor.  
All right I understand the situation, Victor replies to Adrienne.  
Victor thinks a moment.

Victor are you still there, Adrienne asks him?  
I think the boys should come here to the mansion for a few days, Victor tells finally tells Adrienne.  
I can have a car sent for them, for Sonny tonight and Will tomorrow, Victor adds.

Adrienne thinks about Victor's plan a moment.  
No, they'll be fine at their own home, Lucas and I plan to stay there a few days, Adrienne replies to Victor.  
Victor gets annoyed and hangs up on Adrienne and then calls Sonny.

Sonny answers his phone after 2 rings.  
Uncle Vic, I'm can't talk right now, can I call you back tomorrow after Will gets home and settled, Sonny asks him?  
NO Sonny you can't, what you WILL do is come here NOW, Victor replies to him sounding stern.  
Uncle Vic I can't I have to be here for Will, Sonny replies sounding annoyed.

Because you weren't there before for him, Victor asks Sonny?  
What's that supposed to mean Uncle Vic, Sonny asks him sounding alarmed?  
Sonny we both know you still feel guilty over what happened to Will, and as I told you before months ago , you told me as much a few months ago, and I told you IT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT, Victor tells him.

Yes it was Uncle Vic all of it, if I hadn't been so confused over my feelings for Paul I would have realized something was wrong with Will and gotten him help, I would also have NOT LEFT HIM ALONE HERE IN SALEM AND WILL WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN ALMOST KILLED by Ben Weston, Sonny replies to Victor sounding upset at remembering everything that happened.

Sonny listen to me, we all share in the guilt your feeling of not getting Will help when he needed it, we all just accepted his strange behavior (like Sami, Victor thinks), Victor replies to him.  
Uncle Vic, IT WAS MY FAULT, all of it, I ran away like I always do when things are to hard to handle instead of dealing with things, Sonny replies to Victor.  
Sonny dries his wet eyes and looks towards Will's room and then down at his phone.

Look I have to go Uncle Vic, I'll call you tomorrow and we'll talk then, Sonny says as he ends the call.  
Victor becomes very annoyed as well as worried about Sonny and he tries to call him back but is frustrated that it goes straight to voicemail, Victor considers sending some of his men to the hospital and having Sonny dragged back to the mansion and then put to bed and kept under constant guard until he gets at least 8 hours of sleep and then eats a proper meal, but knows how angry Sonny would be with him afterward for doing that.

Victor whats wrong, Maggie asks him entering the living room at the mansion.  
SONNY, Victor replies as he pours himself a drink.

Sonny walks into Will's room, but Will is asleep so he sits down and watches his sleeping husband for awhile.  
You're so beautiful Will, Sonny thinks as he looks at him in the bed.

Will suddenly wakes up and stares at Sonny angry.  
Sonny I thought I sent you home for the rest of the day, what the hell are you doing back here, Will asks him?  
I couldn't sleep, Sonny replies to Will.  
Out bed is to big with out babe, Sonny adds.

After talking that pill Dr Wellington prescribed for you, you should have slept until tomorrow morning, Will tells Sonny.  
Well I didn't, Sonny replies to Will.  
Why NOT, Will asks Sonny as he crosses his arms over his chest waiting for a answer from his husband?  
Sonny considers lying but knows Will will know if he did.

OK, I had a nightmare babe, Sonny replies to Will trying to downplay it.  
I thought you told me the nightmares had stopped a long time ago, Will asks Sonny?  
They did babe, but recent events caused them to start up again, Sonny admits to Will.  
Sonny I want you to get help, you can't live like this, WE CAN"T live like this, Will tells him.  
I'm fine babe, Sonny replies to Will.  
You don't look or sound fine to me Sonny, Will replies sounding worried.  
Babe I'm fine really, Sonny replies to Will as he moves over and takes one of Wills hands in his.

Dr Wellington enters Will's room.  
Will, I have great news for you, you can go home tonight instead of tomorrow morning, Dr Wellington tells him.  
Dr Wellington looks around Will's room and is surprised to see Sonny.  
Sonny I didn't see you, I take it you haven't taken the sleeping pill I prescribed for you yet, because if you did you should be asleep right now, Dr Wellington asks him?

No, I took it already and I woke up so I came here, the pill must not have been as strong as you thought it was, Sonny replies to Dr Wellington.  
Dr Wellington shakes his head in amazement because Sonny SHOULD NOT BE AWAKE.  
Did you drive yourself here Sonny. Dr Wellington asks him worried?  
Yes of course I did, WHY, Sonny asks Dr Wellington?  
DO NOT DRIVE YOURSELF HOME Sonny, Dr Wellington warns him.  
I'm fine, Sonny replies annoyed to Dr Wellington.

Dr Wellington decides not to pursue the conversation with Sonny, instead he plans to talk to Lucas.  
Will, your dad is filling out the discharge papers right now, so he'll be in here in a minute to take you home, Sonny I suggest you go with them and not drive yourself, that pill is going to kick in at some point, Dr Wellington tells them.  
Sonny looks at Dr Wellington a moment annoyed.

Will, lets get you packed up, Sonny tells him ignoring Dr Wellington.  
Will, I want to see you for a follow up next week, call my office tomorrow and make the appointment, Dr Wellington tells Will before he leaves the room.

IN the hall.  
Lucas, DO NOT let your son in law drive home, that sleeping pill I prescribed for him was very strong and he should feel its affects soon, he can't fight it forever, Dr Wellington warns him.

I won't let him drive himself or my son either so don't worry, I already let the air out of all four of his tires before I came up here just to make sure he can't drive home, so unless Sonny has a air pump his car it's going nowhere for now, Lucas assures Dr Wellington.  
Good thinking, Dr Wellington replies to Lucas as he pats him on the back.

Back in Will's room.  
Sonny, I want your car keys right NOW, Will yells at his husband.  
Babe I'm fine, I can drive the short distance home, Sonny replies.  
NOT IF YOU WANT TO SHARE MY BED YOUR NOT, Will tells Sonny in an angry tone.  
Sonny shrugs and hands his car keys to Will knowing enough not to argue with Will when he's angry with him.

Lucas enters the room a few minutes later.  
Lucas, I guess you're driving us both home, your son just took my car keys away, Sonny tells his father in Law.  
Lucas smile at Will.  
Good job Will, Lucas tells his son as he helps Sonny to finish packing Will's things.  
A orderly arrives with a wheel chair for Will.  
Mr. Horton your chariot awaits, Lucas tells his son chuckling pointing to the wheel chair.

Well that's everything, Sonny tells Lucas.  
Lets go then, I want to see Ari, Will tells Sonny and Lucas as he sits in the wheel chair.

As they walk thru the hallway toward the elevator.

Lucas's phone starts to ring, Lucas looks at the caller ID and sees it's Victor.  
Lucas answers the phone and before he can say anything Victor begins to speak.  
Lucas I want you to drive Sonny here for the night RIGHT NOW, or I'm sending my men to the hospital to drag him here, Victor tells him.

NO need Victor, Will is leaving the hospital right now so I'm driving both boys home, THEIR HOME, don't worry Victor, Will already confiscated Sonny's car keys so he can't drive himself anywhere, he has no choice but to stay put, Lucas tells Victor.  
Victor gets annoyed with Lucas for not wanting to carry out his orders, but for Sonny's sake decides not to push him, as long as Sonny will stay home with Will and get some sleep and have a proper meal it's fine with him.

Lucas, make sure THEY BOTH get into bed as soon as they get home, and NO SEX, I expect Sonny to get some sleep tonight and not make up for lost time with Will, Victor tells Lucas.  
Don't worry Victor, Adrienne, Justin and I are all staying at their house tonight to make sure Sonny stays in bed AND SLEEPS, we might even get JJ and Rafe to give us their handcuffs to secure him to their bed, Lucas tells Victor chuckling.  
Victor rolls his eyes thinking that might be a open invitation for him and Will to fool around.

I expect Sonny to get PROPER REST, so I'm engaging a nurse to look after Will so Sonny can relax and not have to take care of him, Victor tells Lucas.  
Lucas shakes his head but remembers that he and Adrienne and Justine did ask for Victor's help with Sonny.  
I doubt Sonny will go for that idea without a argument Victor, but Adrienne, Justin and I will try to convince him it's the best thing for Will, Lucas replies to Victor.  
If he gives you any problems CALL ME, I'll handle him, this is for his and Will's own good, Victor tells Lucas.

Oh and tell the boys that the nurse has orders from me to NOT LET SONNY NEAR WILL until he is well rested and has eaten decent food that I am also having prepared for him and Will, my staff will deliver it and serve it to them, Victor tells Lucas.  
I'm also sending my staff to clean the house for them for the next 2 weeks, Victor adds. 


	20. Chapter 20

Will is coming home from the hospital and everyone is worried about Sonny including Will.

Sonny can relax now that Will is going home, I hired a nurse to look after Will and to also take care of Sonny, I sent a house keeper from my staff to do all the work around their home and my cook will provide the boys with proper meals to eat, Victor tells Lucas.  
Lucas shakes his head but remembers that he and Adrienne and Justine did ask for Victor's help with Sonny.  
I doubt Sonny will go along with this without a argument Victor, but Adrienne, Justin and I will try to convince him it's the best thing for Will and for him, Lucas replies to Victor.  
If he gives you any problems CALL ME, I'll handle him, this is for his and Will's own good, Victor tells Lucas in his gruff voice.

A few days later at Sonny and Will's.  
Babe that dam nurse has to go, Sonny tells Will annoyed.  
I know she has to go Sonny, but since Victor hired her only Victor can fire her, I already tried to fire her and that's what she said, Will replies to him also sounding annoyed.  
Great, so now we have no rights in our own home, Sonny yells startling Will.  
Sonny babe, I'm sorry I startled you like that, I just can't believe Uncle Vic would sic the Nurse from hell on us, Sonny tells Will.  
I'm surprised she let you stay in here this long, she usually monitors you when were together to make sure we're not in bed together doing anything, Will replies to Sonny.  
Well lets try doing something and see what happens, Sonny says as he starts to kiss Will.

That's enough of that, Nurse Radcliffe says as she enters the master bedroom?  
Don't you know how to KNOCK, Sonny asks the nurse sound angry?  
My patient needs to take his medication, and you're supposed to be napping, the nurse replies to Sonny pushing past him to go to Will.  
Will pushes Nurse Radcliffe away from him.  
NO DAM IT, I don't need that dam medication right now, what I need is time alone with my husband to have him fuck my brains out, Will yells at the nurse.

We'll have none of that Mr Horton, your under Dr's strict orders to rest the next 2 weeks, and rest ALONE, you Mr. Kiriakis have your OWN room where you're supposed to be getting rest yourself, the nurse tells Will and Sonny both.

NO, you will do is get the hell out of OUR HOUSE, this is OUR room, Will's and MINE, We're married and we will FUCK, SUCK or do anything else we want to do here, NOW GET OUT, Sonny yells at the nurse.  
Mr Victor Kiriakis hired me to look after you two and to make sure you both followed Dr's orders, you will leave this room at once and I will lock the door to keep you out, NOW GO, the nurse tells Sonny.

This HOUSE belongs to MY HUSBAND and I, NOT TO VICTOR KIRIAKIS, NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS HOUSE AND STAY OUT, Will yells at the nurse.  
I warn you I will call the police and have you arrested for trespassing on PRIVATE PROPERTY, you've been FIRED NOW GET OUT , Will yells at the nurse.  
The nurse just stands there looking at Will and Sonny like she doesn't know what to do.  
I SAID GET OUT, YOU'RE FIRED, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, Will asks the still UN moving nurse.

Nurse Radcliffe thinks a moment before answering Will.  
Mr. Victor Kiriakis hired me and ONLY HE CAN FIRE ME, the nurse replies to Will as she tries to take his temperature.  
Will throws the thermometer she tried to use on him and stares menacing at the nurse which secedes in making her uncomfortable.  
When the nurse still doesn't leave Will gets up from the bed and moves towards her and he tells her in no uncertain terms to get the hell out of their home or he will physically throw her out himself.

The nurse finally leaves the house.  
Great job babe, remind me to never get on your bad side, Sonny jokes to Will as they kiss.  
Well you were a lot of help, Will remarks to Sonny in between kisses.  
You had it well in hand babe, Sonny replies also in between kisses.  
It was kinda of a turn on watching you be so forceful, Sonny tells Will as he begins to remove their clothing.

At the Kiriakis Mansion a short time later.  
He did what, I hired you dam it not WILL HORTON OR SONNY KIRIAKIS, what part of that do you not understand, you work for me NOT THEM, NOW GET BACK THERE and do the job you were hired to do, Victor tells the nurse that Will just fired over the phone.  
Mr. Kiriakis, the patient threw my thermometer and told me to leave their house or he was calling the police and having me arrested for trespassing on private property, since it is THEIR house and not yours they have that right, UNLESS you can get a COURT ORDER TO ALLOW ME TO GO BACK, I'm done, the nurse tells Victor.

Victor becomes angry and hangs the phone up and then pours himself a drink.  
I can just see what those two are doing right now, Victor thinks to himself.

Maggie comes running into the living room.  
Victor, the house keeper you sent to the boys house just told me they sent her back, they told her they have no use for her, Sonny also called the cook and told here not to bother making and delivering any more food, Maggie tells him.  
Well I'm not surprised Will fired that Nurse she is a very abrasive woman with no bedside manners at all, Maggie tells Victor.  
So Will was a real spitfire, Maggie asks Victor laughing?  
Yes he pulled out all the stops to get her to leave, you know her voice sounded really shaky on the phone, I didn't think it was possible to scare here apparently Will did, Victor replies to Maggie.  
Good for him, Maggie thinks to herself.

Well I guess that means he's fully recovered then, Maggie tells Victor.  
I guess it does, but what about Sonny, Victor asks Maggie.  
He just needed rest and he got it, I was him yesterday and he looks fine, Maggie tells Victor.  
So stop worrying about him, OK, Maggie adds.

At Will and Sonny's.  
Babe, I didn't hurt you did I, I meant to be gentle, Sonny tells Will worried.  
I'm fine Sonny, you know I'm not going to break, we've done this hundreds of time, Will reminds Sonny.  
Yes but you're just out of the hospital, I should have gone slower and been more gentle, Sonny replies to Will.  
Sonny, I'm fine, OK stop worrying, Will tells him as he gets up and walks toward the bathroom to get a wash cloth to clean them both up.

Will looks down at his body and then over at Sonny's and realizes a wash cloth alone will not clean them up.  
Sonny I need a shower and so do you, you're welcome to join me in the shower as long you agree not to treat me like a china doll, if you can't then you can wait until I'm done, but if you join me I'll make it worth your wile, Will tells Sonny shaking his butt as he goes into the bathroom.  
Wait for me babe, Sonny yells in reply to Will.

In Will and Sonny's living room a few minutes later.  
JJ, Gabi and Ari have just walked in to a quiet house.  
Where's nurse ratchet I wonder, JJ asks Gabi?  
Her name is Radcliffe and I don't know, maybe Sonny and Will finally fired her, Gabi replies to JJ sounding hopeful.

One can only help, JJ replies to Gabi chuckling.  
Gabi goes upstairs with Ari and decides to look in on Will, the door to the master bedroom is open and she hears water running in the bathroom and sounds like Will is not alone in the shower.  
Ari I think we'll look in on daddy later, Gabi tells her as she pulls the bedroom door closed.

OK mommy, Ari replies to Gabi.  
So where is the b.. I mean nurse, JJ asks Gabi after she and Ari return downstairs?  
She wasn't up stairs and Will and Sonny are in the shower together, getting clean, so my guess is she's gone, Gabi replies to JJ.  
Getting clean huh, yeah that definitely means she's gone, JJ replies relieved to Gabi.

A short time later.  
I thought I heard voices, Sonny says as he walks down the stairs and sees Gabi, Ari and JJ.  
How's papa's favorite girl, Sonny asks Ari as he picks her up and kisses her?  
Well you're in a good mood today, Gabi remarks to Sonny.

Why not, my husband is home and recovering well, that nurse is gone thanks to Will, so everything is great, Sonny tells Gabi as he tickles Ari.  
So Will fired the nurse, JJ asks Sonny?  
Yes he did, he was a tiger, Sonny replies as he sits on the couch with Ari on his lap.

Sonny turns his attention to Ari.  
Did you have fun with mommy and JJ Ari, Sonny asks her?  
Yes, Ari replies to Sonny.  
We went to the park and then the pub didn't we sweetie, Gabi asks Ari?  
Yes we did, we had fun, Ari tells Sonny.

Grandma Caroline gave me a cookie, Ari tells Sonny.  
She did, that means she must love you a lot, she only gives her cookies to people she loves, Sonny tells Ari.

Well I guess I should start something for dinner tonight, Sonny tells Gabi and JJ.  
I thought Victor had his cook catering meals for the next two weeks, Gabi asks Sonny sounding surprised?  
Yeah well I told her not to bother anymore, I also got rid of the housekeeper too, I don't like all those strangers in the house, Sonny tells Gabi.

Fine by me, that nurse caught me last night as I UM was leaving Gabi's room after visiting last night, JJ tells Sonny.  
Let me guess she caught you in your boxers, Sonny asks JJ laughing?  
Well UM no, I went commando and Will I was well naked, JJ replies blushing to Sonny.  
Now Gabi and Sonny are both laughing.  
What's so funny, Will asks as he comes downstairs?

Babe you belong in bed, Sonny tells Will.  
Yeah well I'm downstairs and the couch will do just fine, I'm sick of being cooped up in our room all alone, I want to be with our family, Will replies to Sonny.

Just your family Will, JJ asks him smirking?  
Will gives JJ a annoyed look.  
Men who get caught sneaking out of a ladies room at night naked should not make those comments, Will tells JJ.  
How did you know about JJ getting caught last night babe, Sonny asks Will?  
The nurse complained to me about JJ this morning, Will replies to Sonny.  
Man I'm glad that woman is gone a red faced JJ thinks to himself.

After his recovery, Will and Sonny returned to living their normal lives and lived very happily.  
The End.


	21. Chapter 21

Sonny listen to me a moment, I've been doing a lot of thinking, now that we finally have what happened to us in the past, I'd like to plan a bit o our future, Will tells Sonny.

Sonny sits on the couch next to Will and kisses him passionately.  
I'd like nothing better babe, Sonny replies to Will in between kisses.  
See you guys later, JJ tells Sonny and Will.  
Keep your boxers on, Sonny yells after JJ laughing.

Sonny and Will both laugh.  
So what plans have you come up with babe, Sonny asks Will.  
I want more kids Sonny and I want to work on my book so I can stay at home, I want us to invest money into opening another coffee shop and maybe another club, Will tells Sonny.  
And finally I want us to get remarried, I want to put all the crap that happened these last few years behind us, Will tells Sonny sounding excited.  
So what about you Sonny, we're married, so what ideas do you have for our future, Will asks Sonny?

Well first I love all your ideas, but who will father the new kids, Sonny asks Will?

Well I thought you would, then maybe I would after that, I want a little Sonny Kiriakis running around here with your gorgeous eyes, Will tells Sonny planting a kiss on his lips.

A child of my own, I mean one I father, WOW, babe, I LOVE THE IDEA, Sonny tells Will excited.

Lets start to search for a surrogate, Will tells Sonny all excited.

A year later.  
Will sits in his home office writing when thru the baby monitor he hears his and Sonny's son crying and he happily goes to check on him.

There, there little Vic what's the matter did you make a poop, well let daddy check your diaper, then tell you what we'll both go downstairs and wait for papa to come home, but mean while you can help me finish my new book, my evil publisher is after me to finish it, said it'll be a best seller like the first one, but she's so demanding, she doesn't seem to understand that you Ari and Papa come first before any book, hire a nanny, HUH, Will tells his and Sonny's son as he changes his diaper.

Sonny comes into the house a hour later just before noon.  
There are my two favorite guys, Sonny says as he kisses first Will then little Vic.  
Lunch is ready, Will tells Sonny as he kisses Sonny again.  
Hey has he been feed his lunch yet, Sonny asks Will referring to little Vic?

Nope, he's waiting for his papa to feed him as Sonny picks little Vic up and then sits in a chair while Will hands him Vic's bottle.  
Will smiles at the scene of Sonny feeding their son and snaps a picture.

2 years later.  
Babe, Kelly just called she's in labor, our twins are being born, Sonny yells up to Will who is up in the nursery with Marlena looking after little Vic.  
Go Will, I'll stay with my great grandson, Marlena tells him excited about the new babies being born.

Will come on, lets GO, we need to be there to see our kids being born, Sonny calls up to Will all excited.  
GO before Sonny leaves without you, Marlena tells Will as she holds little Vic and waves bye bye with his little hand.  
Will come on, Sonny calls again to his husband.  
Will grabs something from the nursery and heads toward the stairs.  
OK, OK Sonny, I'm coming, Will replies as he runs downstairs.

Sonny takes Will's hand and they run out to Sonny's car all excited.  
A few hours later, baby Alison and baby Thomas are born.

2 ½ years after that.  
The Horton-Kiriakis home is blessed once more with Will and Sonny's 5th child (counting Ari), Robert Jackson Horton- Kiriakis.

10 years later.  
Up in Will and Sonny's bedroom, Will and Sonny talk about their schedules for the next month.  
Babe what time do we need to be at the parent teacher conferences tomorrow night, Sonny asks Will.  
Well the first one is at 7, then we go to the one for the twins, and then finally to Rob's, Gabi is going to meet us for Ari's, Will tells Sonny.  
Hey at least we have them all in the same school, Sonny replies.  
Yeah one of your better ideas, Will replies to Sonny as he kisses him.

Sonny pulls Will into a passionate kiss before the resume going over schedules.  
OK so then we have Vic's game on Friday and then Allison's school play the following Wednesday, Sonny asks Will as he checks his calander?  
Yes then we get into our things Sonny, Will tells Sonny kissing Sonny again.

Sonny considers stopping going over schedules and making love to his husband but realizes they need to finish.  
Will, get over to your side of the bed and lets finish this, Sonny tells Will. 

Will pulls off his boxers under the covers and throws them on the floor.  
Lets hurry, Sonny replies as his boxers land on Will's.

OK babe, your book tour starts when, Sonny asks Will?  
Oh um the week after Ari's play and I'll be gone for 10 days, Will replies to Sonny.  
Sonny frowns at hearing Will is going to be gone for so long.

Sonny is everything set now for next weeks grand opening of the new Club, Will asks Sonny?  
Yep Wilson's number 5 is ready for it's grand opening and grand it will be, Sonny tells Will.  
I'm so proud of you Sonny, Will tells him as he kisses him after they both put their phone down and move closer together to make love.

20 years later.  
Sonny,, Sonny, Vic just called, Sarah had the baby, our forth grandchild has been born, it's a baby girl, Will tells Sonny as he runs into Sonny's home office.

Many years later.  
Will and Sonny get to celebrated many more birth's, having more grandchildren and even some great grandchildren, they also have to mourn many deaths too as one by one they loose the older members of their family, Will writes many more books some being made into movies, Sonny continues to open more Coffee shops and Clubs, by the time they retire, Will and Sonny are very wealthy and still deeply in love.  
The End.


End file.
